


День красных цифр

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, Character Study, Eventual Sherlock/John - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Romance, Slow Build, a bit of humor, lots and lots of angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В мире, где у всех есть день смерти, Шерлок Холмс – единственный, кто может их видеть. Как и большинство талантов, это и благословение, и проклятие. Потому что Смерть – фиксированная точка. Несменяемость, неизменяемость, неизбежность. Её нельзя изменить, обмануть или задержать.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Глава 1 - Отец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Number Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080155) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



_Я отбросил печаль,  
Я заставлю её не высовываться,  
Она никогда не засядет мне в сердце.  
Я буду дьяволом, пока не стану ангелом,  
А пока: «Аллилуйя»!_

_Я буду танцевать, я улечу,  
Я не упущу шанс на самой вершине.  
Пока не пришёл мой черёд,  
Я буду наполнять свою чашу.  
Я буду жить, жить, жить, пока я жив._

Фрэнк Синатра – «Живой, пока я не умру»

***

Ему только что исполнилось восемь лет, когда он едва не утонул в бассейне соседа. Когда он пришёл в себя в больнице, его голова раскалывается, горло болит, и он чувствует тошноту. Прислушавшись к остальным частям своего тела, он находит, что всё в основном в рабочем состоянии, все части там, где должны быть и функционируют надлежащим образом.

Единственное существенное изменение, которое он замечает, это то, что на правом запястье появились крупные красные цифры: **01-12-2012**. Они не смываются и не исчезают, и никто другой, кажется, не может их видеть.

Зная точно день своего рождения, он понимает, что в этот день умрёт.

***

**1989**

Десятилетний Шерлок Холмс вынужден терпеть турнир по плаванию своего двоюродного брата. Скучая, он сгорбился в зрительском кресле, пытаясь сосредоточиться на учебнике химии посреди фонового гула. Он не может сосредоточиться из-за всех этих неотфильтрованных данных, от которых его мозг пухнет. В отвращении он захлопывает книгу и смотрит на фигуры, разрезающие воду. Он не знает, почему беспокоится; он не может отличить Родни от кого-либо другого, так в чём же _смысл_?

Вздохнув, он начинает болтать ногами, из-за чего его кроссовки, скользя по полу, скрипят. Его спутница в раздражении на него шипит: 

– Шерлок! Прекрати. Ты всем мешаешь. Неужели ты не можешь вести себя прилично на публике хотя бы две минуты?

– Прости, Мамуля, – бормочет он, закатывая глаза и демонстративно от неё отодвигаясь. Он продолжает смотреть на спортсменов.

Когда он думает, что этот день наконец-то заслужил звание «самого скучного дня в жизни Шерлока Холмса», внимание всех привлекает суматоха в бассейне. Беспорядочные движения одного из мальчиков заставляют воду вокруг него взбиваться и пениться. Заинтригованный, Шерлок вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть, как несколько взрослых в спешке окружают мальчика, чтобы его вытащить. Шерлок бросает свою книгу, чтобы броситься вниз и подойти поближе. Мать хватает его за руку.

– Шерлок, нет, оставайся здесь! – кричит она, но он, вырвавшись, убегает.

Расталкивая по дороге всех локтями, он спускается к бассейну. Он заворожённо наблюдает, как спасатель делает мальчику искусственное дыхание. Попытки спасения продолжаются и после приезда скорой помощи, но безуспешно. Мальчик объявлен мёртвым.

***

Миссис Холмс выводит упирающегося Шерлока из толпы на свежий февральский воздух. У него голова идёт кругом от того, что он только что увидел. Гладя его по щеке, Мамуля шепчет ему на ухо ненужные утешающие слова, будто он травмирован смертью маленького мальчика. 

Шерлок далеко не травмирован. Он _очарован_. Что-то пошло не так; если он сможет понять, как вернуться, когда никого не будет рядом, и поискать подсказки...

Он поворачивает голову, чтобы поговорить с матерью, но видит то, что заставляет его остановиться. Он щурится, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в сгущающейся темноте.

– Мамуля... Что это у тебя на лбу?

– Что такое, дорогой? – она вытирает лоб ладонью и морщится, а потом проверяет руку на наличие грязи. – Что ты увидел? Я всё стёрла?

Шерлок смотрит на крупные, светящиеся красные цифры, мерцающие и переливающиеся в наступающих сумерках. Он вытягивает шею, чтобы приглядеться к ним повнимательней и проводит по ним пальцами. Они очень похожи на цифры на его запястье. Он отдёргивает руку, будто обжёгся.

– О нет... – потрясённо шепчет он.

– Шерлок? Что такое, милый?

Кто-то, проходя мимо, задевает его, и он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на лоб незнакомца.

Багровые цифры смотрят на него, насмехаясь в своей ослепительной резкости. Он поворачивается к матери как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как её цифры исчезают. Он удивлённо моргает. Они больше не появляются.

– Мамуля, посмотри на этого мужчину! 

Незнакомец хмурится.

– Шерлок! – одёргивает его мать. – Не показывай пальцем, это грубо.

Взволнованный Шерлок спрашивает: 

– Ты видишь что-нибудь странное у него на лбу?

– Ну, конечно, нет! – Она качает головой и бросает на мужчину извиняющийся взгляд. – Мне так жаль, сэр. Мой сын очень мечтательный; у него яркое воображение. Не обращайте на него внимания.

Седовласый сутулый джентльмен кивает, с улыбкой приподняв шляпу. 

– Это не проблема, мэм. У меня тоже есть дети, я знаю, какими они бывают.

Шерлок смотрит, как цифры бледнеют, вместо ярких и красных становясь еле заметными, серыми, и постепенно исчезают.

Мать Шерлока берёт его за руку и тянет в противоположном направлении.

– Следи за своими манерами, – шипит она. – Никогда больше не ставь меня в неловкое положение, слышишь?

– Да, Мамуля, – тихо отвечает Шерлок. Он скользит взглядом по лбу каждого встречного. Непрерывный калейдоскоп из красного цвета проходит перед его глазами, как колода карт, перетасовывающих черви и бубны. Ему вспомнилось что-то, что он недавно читал, что-то под названием... сина... синтез... син-что-то(1). Должно быть, это оно и есть: какофония цветов, сверкающих и ревущих на переднем крае его сознания, неизбежная бомбардировка нежелательных ощущений. Он крепко зажмуривается, но это не помогает. Остаточное изображение(2) выжжено на внутренней стороне его век; цифры разных людей, накладываясь друг на друга, соединяются в неразборчивую бессмыслицу.

К счастью, именно в этот момент их машина подъезжает к тротуару. Открывается задняя дверь, и его мягко подталкивают на заднее сиденье. Присоединившись к нему, его мать захлопывает дверь, неосознанно создавая барьер между сыном и причиной его страданий.

Шерлок сползает вниз по сиденью, отодвигается от матери и обхватывает себя. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он пытается взять дрожь под контроль. Уставившись на спинку сиденья водителя, он старательно избегает даже взгляда в окно. Он не хочет смотреть на других людей прямо сейчас, может быть, никогда.

Он неосознанно бросает взгляд на зеркало заднего вида в передней части автомобиля. Взгляд водителя встречается с его взглядом буквально на секунду, прежде чем возвращается на дорогу впереди, но не раньше, чем Шерлок замечает в отражении явное отсутствие красного.

Шерлок тут же выпрямляется, и в его глазах вспыхивает интерес. О. Разрыв в шаблоне. Интригующе. Что это значит?

Остальная часть поездки проходит в тишине. Настороженный и сосредоточенный, Шерлок украдкой поглядывает на свою мать, проверяя, не появились ли снова красные цифры. Он осторожно тянет манжету правого рукава, чтобы увидеть, что его собственные цифры никуда не делись. Его разум работает с молниеносной скоростью, хватаясь за связи и закономерности, пытаясь создать какую-то фиксированную точку, на основе которой он сможет сделать выводы. Он ищет фундамент, на котором может построить какую-то гипотезу. Слишком рано говорить. Не хватает данных.

Никогда не теоретизируй, пока у тебя нет всех доказательств, ругает себя Шерлок.

Он беспокойно ёрзает до конца поездки домой. На пятьдесят минут он уходит в свои Чертоги разума, просеивая и организуя, подыскивая необходимые инструменты и отбрасывая посторонние предметы. Для такого молодого парня как он Чертоги уже безнадёжно загромождены. Он старается хорошо использовать время.

Когда они останавливаются перед домом, Шерлок выскакивает из машины. Перейдя на другую сторону, он оказывается перед водителем, открывающим дверь перед его матерью, и подпрыгивает на носочках. Он внимательно смотрит на мужчину и видит красные цифры.

Никаких цифр в отражении, но на лбу у мужчины они есть. Шерлок копирует эту информацию и сохраняет для дальнейшего использования.

Через тридцать секунд лоб водителя вновь чистый.

***

Шерлок проводит следующие несколько недель, собирая как можно больше данных об этих красных цифрах, которые не дают ему покоя. Сначала они подавляли, наполняя его мысли кроваво-красными образами. Всё, что он хотел – просто от них сбежать. Но теперь ему предстоит провести эксперимент, и его научный разум не может быть счастливее.

Первый шаг: сбор данных.

Сейчас середина учебного года, поэтому помимо членов собственной семьи, сверстники и учителя ежедневно дарят ему множество данных. Он наблюдает, у кого есть цифры (у всех), у кого исчезают примерно через тридцать секунд (у всех), и как часто появляются снова (никогда). Все они немедленно отправляются в Чертоги разума Шерлока, чтобы быть сохранёнными или удалёнными по его усмотрению.

Он выдвигает предварительную гипотезу: цифры – даты смерти, как и его собственная. У него есть несколько подтверждающих данных в пользу этого. Во-первых, они появились почти сразу после того, как он стал свидетелем того, как кто-то умирает – так же, как появились _его_ цифры после собственного почти смертельного опыта. Во-вторых, цифры красные и такого же размера, что и его собственные. В третьих – и это, конечно, самое слабое звено в цепи доказательств – он испытал такую же реакцию, увидев цифры на лбу матери. У него было чувство, что он _знает_ , такое же чувство, которое он испытал, впервые увидев цифры на своём запястье. Этому факту он доверяет меньше всего.

Единственное, что ему нужно сделать, это проверить гипотезу. И какой единственный способ сделать это?

Найти кого-то, чья дата смерти в _ближайшее время_ , и понаблюдать за ним в этот день, чтобы определить, действительно ли цифры предвещают дату смерти. Как интересно, увлекательно и точно не скучно.

Он ощущает всем телом еле заметную дрожь от запретного удовольствия.

***

Он получает свой шанс через четыре недели. Он навещает Майкрофта в Оксфорде после того, как брат уехал в университет прошлой осенью. Они сидят в кафе; Майкрофт заказывает кофе и черничный маффин для себя, и вишнёвую содовую и лимонный эклер для брата. Посмотрев на сидящего за ними пожилого мужчину, он замечает, что его цифры показывают этот самый день. Все его чувства приходят в состояние повышенной готовности.

Они с Майкрофтом сидят со своими напитками у окна. Шерлок беспокойно ёрзает. Он не сможет ускользнуть от Майкрофта и последовать за мужчиной, куда бы тот ни отправился, поэтому не уверен, сможет ли рассчитывать на эти данные. Он прищуривается, когда видит, как мужчина отходит от стойки, держа в руках два кофе. Прежде чем мужчина делает два шага, кофе падает на пол. Мужчина хватается за левую руку и опускается на колени.

После этого всё происходит как в замедленной съёмке. Шерлок остаётся сидеть, когда вокруг него происходит столпотворение. Майкрофт встаёт, телефон уже у его уха, предположительно, тот звонит по номеру 999. Старик падает, не элегантно растягиваясь на полу. Кажется, Майкрофту требуется вечность, чтобы добраться до него, будто он пробирается через патоку. Когда Майкрофт наконец-то оказывается рядом со стариком, он опускается на колени и начинает искусно делать ему искусственное дыхание. Подойдя, Шерлок наблюдает и подсчитывает каждое нажатие на грудную клетку, каждый выдох в рот. Пространство вокруг очищается, когда Майкрофт и ещё один мужчина начинают работать в тандеме, пытаясь сохранить человеку жизнь.

То, что подозревает Шерлок, вряд ли уже сегодня произойдёт.

После того, как приезжает скорая помощь и с места происшествия увозят накрытое простынёй тело, Шерлок удовлетворённо кивает сам себе.

Первые данные поддерживают гипотезу. Есть.

Шерлок не может не улыбнуться.

У него всё ещё недостаточно информации, чтобы сделать вывод, что красные цифры, которые он видит, действительно являются датами смерти. Одна проверка не подтверждает гипотезу. Результаты должны быть повторяемыми и воспроизводимыми, чтобы быть действительными. Ему нужно больше данных.

***

Вскоре появляется ещё одна возможность. К счастью, сегодня суббота, и Шерлок не собирается никуда идти или заниматься какими-то скучными делами. Гуляя, он оказывается в одном из самых дальних уголков их имения, там, где буколический пруд(3) отделяет собственность Холмсов от соседской. Он садится, скрестив ноги, на траву в нескольких футах от кромки воды и достаёт хлеб, который стащил несколько часов назад из кухни. Он рассеянно крошит ломтики на мелкие кусочки, наблюдая, как в его сторону ковыляет группа канадских гусей. Он бросает им кусочки хлеба и улыбается, когда те шипят, наклоняясь над подношением. Краем глаза он замечает, как соседский садовник, опираясь на трость, идёт вдоль пруда. Глаза Шерлока расширяются по мере его приближения.

Красные цифры на лбу мужчины – сегодняшняя дата.

Мистер Маклауд наклоняет голову и щурится. 

– Ну, благослови мои глаза. Неужели это молодой мистер Шерлок? Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как я видел вас в последний раз. Как дела? Хорошо проводим время, не так ли? 

Шерлок сглатывает. Он не ожидал во время своих расследований встретить кого-то, с кем знаком. Он надеялся... глупо, кажется... наткнуться на случайных незнакомцев и понаблюдать за ним без предвзятых идей или ценностей, связанных с этим человеком. Не похоже, что он близко знаком с садовником. Они встречались всего несколько раз, и их общение было довольно ограниченным. Но из-за этого у него всё равно засосало под ложечкой.

– Я в порядке, сэр. Я пришёл покормить гусей. – Он указывает на хлеб в руках.

Маклауд кивает и улыбается. 

– Ну, хорошо провести время, сынок. Простите, что не могу остаться и поболтать, меня ждут, так что я не могу побездельничать. Хорошего вам дня, мистер Шерлок! – Он дотрагивается рукой до своей кепки и уходит.

Шерлок смотрит ему вслед, борясь с собой, следует ли пойти за ним или нет, чтобы собрать необходимые ему данные. Он хмурится, давая себе мысленно подзатыльник.

– Соберись, – шепчет он, заставив себя встать и убрать хлеб в пакет. – Здесь нужна научная объективность, а не _чувства_. Не нужно упускать совершенно законную возможность. Выше голову.

Он делает глубокий вдох и осторожно следует за шотландцем.

***

Он ждёт почти два часа, когда Маклауд выйдет из величественного дома своего хозяина. К тому времени солнце опустилось достаточно низко, чтобы светить прямо в чувствительные глаза Шерлока. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он пытается удержать цель в поле зрения. Он прячется за огромной, корявой плакучей ивой, когда Маклауд идёт по улице. Садовник живёт на участке земли, который находится прямо через дорогу; это его привычка приходить и уходить пешком, когда позволяет погода.

Извилистая дорога проходит в сотне ярдов от дерева, за которым скрывается Шерлок. Маклауд не смотрит направо, прежде чем перейти улицу (недавно вернулся из длительного отпуска в Америке, заново пытается привыкнуть к британскому движению). Он почти пересёк улицу, когда в поле зрения появляется кроваво-красный седан. Шерлок не успевает предупредить садовника, а у Маклауда нет времени, чтобы перебежать дорогу, поэтому он, вскинув перед лицом руки, ждёт удара.

Шерлок ошеломлённо наблюдает за тем, как машина врезается в садовника и подбрасывает того в воздух, как тряпичную куклу, прежде чем остановиться. Визг тормозов, прозвучавших слишком поздно, всё ещё отзывается на нервных окончаниях Шерлока, и он прижимает обе руки к ушам, пытаясь заглушить звук.

Из машины выскакивает молодой человек, которому никак не больше восемнадцати, с разинутым ртом и раскрасневшимся лицом. Его глаза остекленевшие, а руки дрожат, когда он отходит от тела, вытянув руки перед собой, будто для того, чтобы отгородиться от произошедшего.

– Нет.. Нет, я ехал не так быстро... Он появился из _ниоткуда_...

Хозяин Маклауда, мистер Тайсон, выбегает из дома и направляется к распростёртому телу. Он встаёт на колени и ощупывает тело, проверяя дыхание или любые другие признаки жизни. 

– Вызовите скорую! – кричит кто-то, перекрывая всех.

Только в тот момент, когда миссис Тайсон отводит его руки от ушей, Шерлок понимает, что кричащий человек – это он сам.

Миссис Тайсон быстро, но осторожно направляет Шерлока в дом и усаживает возле кухонного стола. Она держит одну руку на его плече, когда набирает 999.

– Полиция, – хрипит Шерлок, изо всех сил пытаясь заставить свой голос работать. – Полиция и скорая помощь. Этот водитель пьян в стельку.

Она сжимает плечо Шерлока, когда даёт адрес. Повесив трубку, она встаёт на колени перед Шерлоком и обнимает его лицо. 

– О, Шерлок, дорогой. Ты в порядке, милый?

Шерлок смотрит на неё; его глаза блестят, а челюсти сжаты. 

– Конечно. Почему нет?

– Почему ты здесь? Ты ждал мистера Маклауда?

Шерлок сглатывает. Он быстро соображает. 

– Я... да. Он сказал, что этим вечером научит меня обрабатывать дерево. Я шёл прямо за ним, когда...

Она проводит руками вверх и вниз по рукам Шерлока. 

– Ты сам не пострадал? – Её взгляд скользит по его фигуре, в поисках царапин или порезов. – Я позвоню твоим родителям. Нет, сиди здесь, не вставай. Я принесу тебе стакан воды.

После приезда парамедиков садовника объявляют мёртвым. Шок довольно быстро проходит. Ведь Шерлок именно этого и ожидал. Наблюдение за тем, как умирает человек, не так расстраивает, как тот факт, что этот несчастный случай был предотвратимым. Шерлок смотрит на водителя машины, когда тот даёт показания полиции. Он наблюдает, как молодой человек проваливает стандартный тест на вождение в нетрезвом виде, и его бесцеремонно толкают на заднее сиденье машины.

Предотвратимый.

Слово беззвучно скользит по языку Шерлока, когда он говорит его про себя. Он плотнее запахивает на себе наброшенный ему на плечи плед.

Цифры Маклауда были предвестниками его смерти... Как и подозревал Шерлок. _Теперь_ вопрос заключается в том... Можно ли было что-нибудь сделать, чтобы это предотвратить? Именно поэтому у других людей цифры исчезают, в то время как его – нет? Честно говоря, он никогда не думал о том, что его собственная дата может измениться. До неё ещё целая вечность, он может жить вечно. Он когда-нибудь наткнётся на кого-нибудь, чьи цифры _не_ исчезают? Пока нет, но прошло всего несколько недель.

Как бы то ни было, эта линия расследования в лучшем случае неуместна, а в худшем – непродуктивна. Шерлоку необходимо продолжать наблюдение, прежде чем сможет начать рассматривать возможные пути или решения, если таковые действительно существуют. Некоторые из цифр, которые он видел, показывали далёкое будущее, некоторые – нет. Но у каждого человека, которого он видел до сих пор, дата была одна.

_Что это значит?_

Старик в кафе умер от сердечного приступа. Естественные причины. Скорее всего, это неизбежно.

А затем его осеняет, сильно и интенсивно, будто двухтонный грузовик просто врезается ему в грудь.

Если бы можно было предотвратить аварию, вызванную пьяным, безответственным, заносчивым молодым человеком, и она не случилась бы... Если бы тот не сел в свою машину и не решил пренебречь безопасным ограничением скорости, нажав на педаль газа перед опасным поворотом... Если бы этот выбор не был сделан, Маклауд ушёл бы из жизни? _Неужели Шерлок должен был попытаться что-то сделать, чтобы обойти судьбу?_ Он удачно столкнулся с Маклаудом у пруда. Возможно, если бы ему удалось задержать мужчину всего на несколько минут...

Шерлок хмурится, встряхивая своими непослушными тёмными кудряшками. Конечно, нет, ругает он сам себя. Он никак не сможет узнать причину или способ смерти. Он может быть ясновидящим в этой одной области, но он не увидит всего, что произойдёт. Идея нелепая.

Но... Он не может выкинуть из головы слово, которое застряло на языке и в голове.

 _Предотвратимый_.

Он вспоминает то, о чём когда-то читал, под названием эффект наблюдателя. Что просто факт наблюдения оказывает влияние на полученные результаты. Логика говорит о том, что беспристрастность должна идти рука об руку с научным методом, но никогда нельзя гарантировать полное отсутствие предвзятости.

Шерлок больше не думает, что может быть просто наблюдателем.

***

Смерть Карла Пауэрса неразрывно связана в его сознании с появлением красных цифр, поэтому неудивительно, что Шерлок одержим инцидентом. Он снова и снова прокручивает его в голове, выискивая всю информацию, которую может найти. В конце концов он приходит к выводу, что это не было несчастным случаем. Скорее всего, это было убийство, но он не может заставить никого себя выслушать, даже полицию. Его разочарование не знает границ. Почему люди не могут просто _подумать_? Доказательства прямо перед ними, но они не видят их так, как Шерлок. Или, может быть, видят, но не наблюдают. В любом случае, это сводит Шерлока с ума. Это приводит в бешенство.

Майкрофт с сочувствием, терпеливо выслушает объяснения и выводы Шерлока. Его брат согласен с мыслительными процессами и выводом, которые тот делает, но особо не поддерживает. Он знает, что Шерлок – необыкновенный ребёнок и не склонен к детским капризам, но Шерлок по-прежнему молчит на тему своей «точки зрения», не желая рисковать быть осмеянным.

Шерлок сидит, скрестив ноги, на кровати, а Майкрофт лежит на спине на полу, заложив руки за голову и размышляя над тем, что только что сказал ему брат. 

– Твои методы логичны, Шерлок, – говорит он, – но, кроме того, чтобы связаться с полицией и рассказать им о своих выводах, ты мало что сможешь сделать. Это не в твоих руках, ответственность теперь лежит на них.

Шерлок хмурится. 

– В полиции – идиоты, – жалуется он.

Майкрофт улыбается и запрокидывает голову, глядя на Шерлока вверх тормашками. 

– Ну, да, практически все такие. – «Кроме нас» остаётся невысказанным, но Шерлок всё равно его слышит.

Майкрофт переворачивается на живот и смотрит на Шерлока. 

– _Я_ очень горжусь тобой, Шерлок. То, что результата ещё не было, не значит, что ты должен перестать говорить, когда видишь что-то подобное. Однажды люди будут _слушать_ и ценить тебя за то, что ты – гений, я гарантирую это.

Шерлока согревают похвала и скрытое одобрение, но он делает всё возможное, чтобы этого не показать. Он пожимает плечами и еле заметно улыбается Майкрофту. 

– Конечно. Когда они поймут, что я никогда не ошибаюсь, у них не будет выбора.

Майкрофт смеётся.

***

Шерлок теряется в Чертогах разума на несколько часов после ухода Майкрофта. Он застрял в проблеме Карла Пауэрса и в том, как преступнику сошло с рук убийство, оставив жертву не отомщённой. Шерлок любит головоломки, и острые ощущения, которые приходят с их решением. Тот факт, что его игнорируют, когда он знает, что _прав_ , раздражает его до глубины души. Он не знает, что с этим делать.

По мере того, как день проходит, его мысли начинают дрейфовать в другом направлении. Он никогда не покупался на мечту о чуде, которой предаются другие дети. И всё же появление цифр – его собственных после того, как он едва избежал смерти, и других, после того, как кто-то умер – кажется, бесспорно принадлежит миру, далёкому от науки. Он, конечно, не единственный человек, который имел такой опыт, но он никогда не слышал и не читал ничего, что намекало бы на этот замечательный талант.

Может, он единственный в мире обладает такой способностью?

Ему не терпится расспросить Майкрофта об этом, узнать, что ему известно, но он только недавно завоевал высокое уважение своего брата. Он не хочет делать ничего, чтобы поставить под угрозу его хрупкое одобрение.

Поэтому он продолжает сохранять свои способности при себе, по крайней мере пока. Береженого Бог бережёт.

***

Шерлок в своей комнате, где он читает о жизненном цикле спор плесени, слышит хруст гравия под шинами. _Наконец-то_. Закрыв книгу, он бросается вниз по лестнице и выбегает за дверь, игнорируя крик матери:

– Шерлок Эдриен Холмс, не бегай в доме и не хлопай дверями!

Он торопливо хлопает входной дверью прямо перед тем, как услышать последнее предупреждение, и съёживается, когда дверь, закрываясь, сотрясает раму. Он не может беспокоиться об этом сейчас. Отца не было _долго_ , к тому же Шерлок работал над экспериментом в сарае с участием личинок плодовой мухи и сероводорода, и хочет им поделиться.

Сигерсон Холмс – уважаемый эпидемиолог, который занимается разработкой вакцины, которая в последнее время демонстрирует перспективы в предотвращении возникновения малярии. Он вернулся после четырёх месяцев пребывания в Мумбаи, курируя программу «Врачи без границ». Его не было с начала января, и Шерлок по нему _соскучился_.

Шерлок обожает своего отца, и тот отвечает ему взаимностью. В то время как Майкрофт больше похож на их мать – тихий, замкнутый, любящий литературу, он может часами сидеть в библиотеке возле камина, пожирая огромный том в кожаном переплёте, Шерлок любознательный и любопытный до всего, что носит научный характер, что приводит к тому, что он проводит много времени на улице, бегая, наблюдая и каталогизируя всё, до чего могут дотянуться его руки. Он, видимо, унаследовал от отца ген научного мышления.

Глаза Шерлока светятся, когда он смотрит на отца, и тот, широко улыбнувшись, разводит руки в сторону. Он срывается с места бежит к отцу со всех ног.

Обняв сына, Сигерсон поднимает и раскачивает его, вызывая восторженные, детские крики. Когда отец ставит его на землю, Шерлок смотрит в его блестящие зелёные глаза... И всё его волнение и энтузиазм исчезают, как лёгкий туман с болота, когда в сердце холодными щупальцами заползает страх.

На него смотрят цифры **05-06-1990**.

Это всего лишь чуть больше, чем через год.

 _Боже мой_.

Шерлок хватается за рубашку отца и зарывается лицом в мягкую хлопчатобумажную ткань. Он едва сдерживает рыдание.

– Шерлок? Шерлок, мой мальчик, ты в порядке? – Сигерсон гладит его по волосам, а потом прикасается к кудряшкам с поцелуем. – Я тоже скучал по тебе, сынок. Пойдём внутрь? Думаю, сейчас самое время поужинать, не так ли? Пойдём, ну, перестань. – Он мягко отцепляет руки Шерлока от рубашки и ставит его на землю. Приподняв подбородок Шерлока, он наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть сыну в глаза. – Надеюсь, ты был хорошим мальчиком, пока меня не было.

Шерлок торжественно кивает. 

– Да, Отец. Это так.

– Хорошо. И ты покажешь мне тот эксперимент, о котором мне писал, да?

– Да, сэр.

Сигерсон улыбается. 

– Хорошо. – Он берёт сына за плечи и разворачивает его. – А теперь шагом марш, солдат! – Подталкивая, он мягко шлёпает его по заднице. Шерлок невольно улыбается.

Год. У него есть год, чтобы найти способ спасти отца. Этого времени должно хватить, рассуждает он сам с собой. Он будет продолжать своё исследование, следить за людьми с ближайшими датами смерти и определять, все ли они являются теми, которые можно каким-то образом предотвратить.

Поэтому он становится особенно бдительным. Он запоминает все даты, которые видит, и записывает их в календарь, который создаёт в своей тетради. На удивление мало должно произойти в следующем году. Единственный, которого он встречает, не является полным незнакомцем, и поэтому единственный, кого он может разумно отследить – это его отец.

Единственный, о ком он заботится.

***

**1990**

За неделю до даты смерти Сигерсона он начинает паниковать всерьёз. Он пролистывает десятки книг из библиотеки по теории реальности, квантовой механике, предвидению, независимо от того, насколько они нелепы, и пытается втиснуть всю эту информацию в свои Чертоги разума, прежде чем запереться в своей комнате, чтобы просеять все данные и попытаться найти какое-то решение.

К тому времени, когда наступает вечер накануне, он физически, морально и эмоционально истощён. В одиннадцать часов вечера он отрубается за столом, лицом вниз на странице 211 _Принципов квантовой механики_ Ханса Оханьяна.

Он просыпается с лучами солнца, тёплыми и яркими, которые щекочут лицо и вторгаются за закрытые веки. Он поднимает голову и сонно моргает. От ужаса у него внутри всё сжимается.

Он выбегает из своей комнаты и мчится к комнате родителей, а в его голове крутится _«нет, нет, нет»_.

– Отец! – кричит он, толкая дверь... но в комнате никого нет.

Он удивлённо моргает, его разум на мгновение пуст. Он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Майкрофт дома на каникулах. Его брат ужасно умный, самый умный человек из всех, кого знает Шерлок. Конечно, он сможет найти какое-то решение, и быстро. Возможно, он даже знает тайну Шерлока. Он сжимает кулаки; отчаяние борется с тревогой. Если бы он был достаточно храбр, чтобы отбросить свою неуверенность в сторону раньше, возможно, вместе они бы уже решили проблему.

Он быстро идёт по коридору к комнате брата. От неуверенности у него сводит живот, когда он толкает дверь, и та скрипит, нарушая тишину. Майкрофт поднимает голову с подушки и, сонно моргая, смотрит на Шерлока.

– Шерлок? Что такое? В чём дело?

Шерлок глубоко вздыхает. Назвался груздем – полезай в кузов. 

– Майкрофт, мы должны что-то сделать, чтобы спасти отца. Сегодня – день его смерти.

Майкрофт удивлённо моргает. 

– О чём ты говоришь, Шерлок? Ты опять ходишь во сне?

– Что? Нет! Сегодня – день смерти отца! Мы должны её остановить. Может вызвать скорую помощь?

Сев на кровати, Майкрофт трёт заспанные глаза. 

– Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, Шерлок. День смерти? Как это?

У Шерлока сосёт под ложечкой от сожаления, и от разочарования сжимает грудь. Его ногти впиваются ему в ладони, когда он пытается не потерять самообладание. 

– Сегодня отец умрёт, если мы не сделаем что-то, чтобы это остановить. Помоги мне её остановить, Майкрофт. Пожалуйста.

Майкрофт озабоченно хмурится, и Шерлоку это не нравится. Его брат кивает, давая Шерлоку знак продолжить.

Шерлок _всё_ объясняет, начиная со смерти Карла Пауэрса и первого появления красных цифр. Он становится всё более и более взволнованным, наблюдая, как на лице брата расцветает неверие. Он становится всё более непоследовательным, когда добирается до объяснения, что цифры на лбу их отца – сегодняшняя дата, и он не может просто стоять в стороне и позволить этому случиться. Ради Бога, Майкрофт, разве ты не видишь?

Майкрофт смотрит на него. Он неодобрительно хмурится. Он открывает рот, и говорит то, что подтверждает худшие опасения Шерлока.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, как это самовлюблённо, Шерлок? – спрашивает он строго. – Я понимаю, что с тех пор, как я уехал учиться, ты, вероятно, чувствуешь себя заброшенным, но этому поиску внимания нужно _положить конец_. Тебе одиннадцать лет, ради всего святого, повзрослей. Отца здесь нет, он уехал рано утром на охоту. А теперь, если ты не против, у меня каникулы, и я хотел бы поспать подольше. – С этими словами он поворачивается спиной к брату и решительно закрывает глаза, отмахиваясь от Шерлока самым жестоким образом.

Шерлок, несмотря на всё своё превосходство в уме, всё ещё ребёнок. Он топает ногами в приступе гнева и унижения, разворачивается и с силой захлопывает дверь. Он стоит, парализованный, перед спальней Майкрофта; страх и паника грозят его уничтожить. Отмерев, он сбегает по лестнице. Он бросается к телефону и набирает 999.

Когда оператор поднимает трубку, язык угрожает споткнуться о его же слова. Ему удаётся выдохнуть: 

– Мой отец сегодня умрёт. Пожалуйста, помогите. 

Он выпаливает имя и адрес, прежде чем оператор сможет вставить хоть слово.

– Притормози, сынок. Какая услуга тебе нужна?

– Я не знаю. Мой отец умрёт. Пожалуйста, помогите.

– Твой отец ранен?

– Нет, я не знаю. Сегодня он должен умереть. Я не хочу, чтобы он умер. Пожалуйста, не поможете мне? Пожалуйста. – Его голос становится выше из-за волнения, и это всё, что он может сделать, чтобы не разрыдаться, как истеричный ребёнок.

Оператор связывает его с полицией, и он должен пройти через то же самое снова. Он пытается объяснить им, зачем отцу нужна их помощь, и откуда он знает, что произойдёт что-то плохое. Когда приезжает полиция, дверь открывает Майкрофт. Он поворачивается к Шерлоку; лицо его побагровело от гнева и смущения.

– Что ты наделал, Шерлок? – рычит он. Шерлок вздрагивает перед лицом гнева брата, но мужественно пытается сохранить хладнокровие. Это не помогает; полиция уходит, качая головами от раздражения, и Майкрофт тянет его в комнату.

– Майкрофт! Майкрофт, подожди... мы должны предупредить Мамулю! Где Мамуля, Майкрофт?

Майкрофт крепче сжимает руку Шерлока. 

– Мамуля сейчас в своём садовом клубе, и такие, как ты, не должны её беспокоить. – Он толкает Шерлока в его спальню, не слишком мягко, и смотрит на него. – Ты останешься здесь до конца дня, и не расскажешь об этом ни одному из наших родителей, ясно?

– Но, Майкрофт...

Микрофт закрывает дверь на ключ перед тем, как уйти.

Шерлок садится на свою кровать и обхватывает голову руками. Он дрожит, а его разум переполняется отчаянием.

***

Новость доходит до семьи позже в тот же день. Сигерсона Холмса сбросила лошадь во время охоты; он сломал шею и мгновенно умер. Шерлок сидит неподвижно и не реагирует на вопросы полицейского, уставившись на противоположную стену. Майкрофт сидит рядом с матерью, сжав её руку и глядя всё это время в сторону Шерлока.

Когда его отвозят в участок, Шерлок наконец-то начинает говорить. Его голос ровный, без эмоций, когда он повторяет то, что сказал оператору экстренных служб ранее. К этому моменту он уже понимает, что ему никто не поверит, что всё это просто бесполезная трата времени. Он совсем не удивится, если всё закончится психушкой.

Расследование и вскрытие, конечно, приводят к выводу об отсутствии признаков насилия. Это был просто трагический несчастный случай, ничего более. Шерлок официально освобождён от всех обвинений. Психиатры подозревают, что у него какое-то расстройство личности, но в конце концов его отпускают на попечение матери.

Тем не менее, облако сомнений продолжает за ним следовать, куда бы он ни отправился. Его шёпотом называют _социопатом_ , несмотря на то, что ему не ставят официальный диагноз.

Но хуже всего то, что всякий раз, когда Майкрофт смотрит на него, Шерлок может поклясться, что видит трепет, подозрение и страх на его лице.

***

Первый урок, который он усваивает, оставляет после себя глубокие раны, хотя именно его он схватывает быстрее всего. Он никогда не должен никому рассказывать, что видит или что это значит. Он должен нести это бремя в одиночку.

***

(1) – Графемно-цветовая синестезия – это форма синестезии, при которой индивидуальное восприятие графем – цифр и букв — ассоциируется с ощущением цвета. Как и все формы синестезии, графемно-цветовая синестезия непроизвольна, постоянна и неизменна в памяти. Графемно-цветовая синестезия является одной из самых распространённых форм синестезии и, благодаря обширным знаниям о зрительной системе, одной из наиболее изученных.  
(2) – Остаточное изображение, послеобраз – сохраняемый сетчаткой после прекращения действия раздражителя.  
(3) – Буколический – пастушеский, пасторальный, сельский, загородный.


	2. Глава 2 - Друг

**1997**

Шерлок закатывает глаза, когда напротив него за лабораторный стол плюхается симпатичный рыжий парень. Ещё кто-то пытается быть дружелюбным; неужели все в Кембридже прибегают к бессмысленному разговору как к способу с кем-то «познакомиться»? Если это так, то ему, возможно, придётся отказаться от всего этого опыта.

– Привет, – говорит парень, протягивая руку. Его яркие голубые глаза искрятся интеллектом и юмором. – Меня зовут Виктор Тревор. Это твой первый год?

Шерлок смотрит на его руку. Потом взгляд Шерлока скользит по лбу парня, а затем по всей его фигуре. Он выше Шерлока, но более коренастый и спортивный. Лицо у него румяное и загорелое, совсем не похожее на его собственное. Он щеголяет в куртке Королевского колледжа с закатанными до локтей рукавами, и широко, обезоруживающе улыбается.

Стиль одежды и манеры Виктора резко контрастируют с манерами Шерлока. Элегантный костюм Шерлока и накрахмаленная белая рубашка с длинными рукавами – это норма для него в эти дни, когда он пытается сохранить напоминание, которое постоянно с ним, скрытым и невидимым. Гардероб Шерлока отражает закрытое состояние его разума, негласный способ сказать всем, кто пытается слишком близко к нему подобраться, «не лезь».

Шерлок фыркает. 

– Это первый курс по химии. Какой ещё год это может быть?

Виктор смеётся от восторга, когда убирает руку. 

– Ты зануда, не так ли? Как тебя зовут?

– Зачем тебе это надо знать?

Откинувшись назад, Виктор разглядывает Шерлока. Он небрежно кладёт руку на спинку скамьи, держась непринуждённо и расслабленно. 

– Ну, это химическая лаборатория, и нам придётся сотрудничать. Кажется, было бы полезно, если бы мы знали, как обращаться друг к другу, ты согласен?

Шерлок вкладывает в свой голос как можно больше снисходительности, когда отвечает, растягивая слова: 

– Шерлок Холмс.

Виктор одаривает его очаровательной улыбкой. 

– Шерлок. Приятно познакомиться. Знаешь, что будешь изучать?

– Биохимию.

Виктор с нетерпением наклоняется вперёд. 

– В самом деле? Я занимаюсь фармакологией. Мой отец – фармацевт. Он хочет, чтобы я занимался тем же самым, но меня больше интересуют исследования. Я подумываю заняться нейрофармакологией(1). А как насчёт тебя?

Несмотря ни на что, Шерлок заинтригован. 

– Я хочу изучать генетику, – отвечает он. – Я намерен найти лекарства от неизлечимых в настоящее время болезней. – Он выпячивает грудь. – Я буду спасать жизни.

Усмехнувшись, Виктор заявляет: 

– Потрясающе.

Что-то в Шерлоке раскрывается, как цветок, который слишком изголодался по солнечному свету.

С этого момента они неразлучны. Они уживаются вместе. Они оба настоящие гении. Через полгода после знакомства они снимают квартиру за пределами кампуса. Они оба полностью сконцентрированы на своих исследованиях, отводя немного времени для внешней социализации, так что это идеальное устройство жизни. Они могут держать себя в руках и не должны иметь дело с идиотами, которые составляют большинство университетского населения.

Шерлок находит много нового в своём друге. Главным является то, что Виктор ни на минуту не сомневается в его гениальности. У Виктора нет никаких сомнений в том, что Шерлок когда-нибудь _будет_ спасать жизни. Он полностью верит в потрясающий интеллект и способности своего друга. Даже без этих особых знаний Виктор считает его необыкновенным.

Шерлок никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного.

***

После смерти отца Шерлок не стал искать новых возможностей для спасения жизней. У него вошло в привычку удалять из памяти любые новые цифры, на которые он натыкался, чтобы не допустить, чтобы его преследовала надвигающаяся трагедия. Шерлок решил, что когда подрастёт и поступит в университет, то выберет такую область знаний, которая, если повезёт, позволит ему помогать определённым людям из-за кулис. Возможно, он сможет спасать людей, сохраняя столь необходимую дистанцию.

Когда Шерлок впервые познакомился с Виктором, он заметил его «дату смерти» так же, как и у всех остальных. Однако сразу же её «удалил» и не думал о ней годами. Что Шерлок забыл, так это то, что всё отправляется сначала в мусорную корзину, поэтому не удосужился её очистить. Через два года после их встречи Шерлок случайно получает к ней доступ.

Он сидит за своим столом, работая над статьёй по криминологии, когда его взгляд скользит по ежедневнику. Он замечает срок сдачи своей работы: понедельник, восьмого. Его глаза неосознанно скользят по соседним датам. Внезапно в его памяти всплывают цифры. Он втягивает в себя воздух. Он может чётко увидеть цифры Виктора: **06-11-1999**.

Шерлок закрывает глаза. Через два дня. Это будет суббота. Это хорошо, считает он. Они оба планируют остаться в квартире, изучать и заниматься проектами. Шерлок сможет провести весь день рядом с Виктором, что позволит ему наблюдать за ним и отреагировать, когда что-то пойдёт не так. Всё будет не так, как в прошлый раз. На этот раз он сможет это остановить.

Как только он просыпается в субботу утром, он ощущает тошноту и страх. Он сбегает туалет и его тошнит в фарфоровую чашу, в основном водой и желчью. Войдя в гостиную, он сразу же чувствует облегчение, когда видит Виктора, уже вставшего и уткнувшегося на диване носом в учебник. Виктор замечает его и улыбается. Шерлок с трудом улыбается в ответ.

Виктор хмурится и тут же захлопывает свою книгу. Длинные ноги толкают его долговязую фигуру в сидячее положение. 

– Что случилось, Шерлок? Ты белый, как полотно.

Шерлок качает головой. Часть его _жаждет_ рассказать Виктору всё, что знает, но он не может. 

– Мне просто приснился плохой сон, наверное, стресс. Хочешь чаю?

Виктор фыркает. 

– Стресс? У тебя? С каких это пор ты нервничаешь из-за курсовой работы? Ты либо получаешь самые высокие оценки, приложив небольшие усилия, либо просто расслабляешься, потому что тебе всё равно. Не думаешь, может ты что-то подхватил? Сейчас сезон гриппа.

Шерлок с нетерпением взмахивает рукой, желая отвлечь внимание Виктора от себя. 

– Я в порядке, и не болен. Я приготовлю чай, хочешь? – снова предлагает он, испытывая неловкость. _Глупый_. Он никогда не повторяется, и Виктор знает это достаточно хорошо.

Виктор внимательно на него смотрит. Он качает головой. 

– Нет, я позавтракал полчаса назад. Но спасибо. – Его взгляд возвращается к книге, когда он тихо говорит: 

– В моей спальне есть антацид, верхний ящик тумбочки.

Шерлок улыбается проницательности своего друга и его крайнему невежеству. Его улыбка исчезает, когда он вспоминает, что другу – самому близкому из всех, кто у него когда-либо был – сегодня грозит смерть.

День тянется. Шерлок никогда раньше не чувствовал такого напряжения и тревоги. Он не может ни на чём сконцентрироваться. Его внимание полностью поглощено наблюдением за Виктором и за любыми признаками того, не пошло ли что-то не так. Чем больше времени проходит, тем более напряжённым он становится. Он уверен, что Виктор это чувствует, но тот никак это не показывает. Виктор кажется расслабленным и довольным. У него нет никаких признаков недомогания или болезни. Но это ничего не значит. Мужчина в кафе тоже ничего не знал, вплоть до того момента, когда всё случилось, но было уже слишком поздно.

Около четырёх часов Виктор неожиданно тянется к пальто и шарфу. 

– Я сбегаю в магазин, чтобы купить чипсы. Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Паника угрожает сжать горло Шерлока. Он вскакивает со своего места на диване, заявляя:

– Я пойду с тобой. Мне нужен свежий воздух после того, как я просидел весь день взаперти. К тому же я хочу шоколада. 

Он беспечно зевает, вытягивая руки над головой. Он едва справляется со своей растущей тревогой.

Виктор кивает, и они оба выходят за дверь на свежий осенний воздух.

Прогулка до и от магазина проходит без приключений. Ни несчастного случая, ни ограбления, ни падения с неба метеорита. Они оба благополучно возвращаются в квартиру, и Шерлок собирается следить за Виктором в оставшееся время.

По мере того, как время приближается к полуночи, Шерлок чувствует, как мышцы в плечах начинают расслабляться. Возможно, он неправильно запомнил дату смерти Виктора. Это не первый раз, когда его чертогам памяти не удалось получить правильную информацию. Он надеется, что в этот раз так и будет.

Девять часов. Они заказывают ужин из нового китайского ресторанчика, который закрывается позднее, чем другие. У Шерлока – курица по-сычуаньски, в то время как Виктор заказывает как обычно говядину с брокколи. Меньше чем через пять минут становится ясно, что-то идёт не так.

Вот они сидят за столом, приятно болтают и едят, а в следующую минуту Виктор изо всех сил пытается вздохнуть, хватаясь за горло. Сначала Шерлок думает, что тот подавился, и занимает позу для приёма Геймлиха(2). Но Виктор качает головой и умудряется сказать: 

– Эпи... Нужен... Эпипен(3).

Шерлок бежит в ванную и рывком открывает аптечку. Его руки трясутся, когда он хватает комплект и возвращается к Виктору. Он неуклюже помогает своему другу стянуть джинсы, чтобы обнажить бедро. Он извлекает инжектор и делает укол. Он аккуратно укладывает Виктора на спину и остаётся рядом с ним, пока его дыхание постепенно не приходит в норму. Через несколько минут Шерлок обретает дар речи:

– Арахисовый соус?

Виктор слабо кивает. 

– Должно быть. Я даже не подумал проверить описание блюда, я просто заказал его по привычке. Они должны были сделать его иначе, не так, как утку по-пекински. Неосторожно с моей стороны. – Он улыбается своему другу. – Спасибо, Шерлок. Ты только что спас меня от моей глупости.

– Ерунда. Ты не мог знать. – В груди Шерлока расцветает восторг. Он сделал это; он на самом деле это _сделал_. Он помешал кому-то умереть. Это _возможно_. И он может _продолжать_ это делать.

Шерлок вспоминает, что чуть не забыл сделать решающий шаг. Он достаёт мобильный и вызывает скорую помощь. Виктор пытается отмахнуться.

– Нет, нет, я не хочу лишних хлопот. Сейчас я чувствую себя хорошо, всё в порядке.

Шерлок бросает на него суровый взгляд, когда прижимает телефон к уху. 

– Ты знаешь процедуру, Вик. Тебя должны осмотреть на случай осложнений. – Он ободряюще сжимает плечо друга. – Не волнуйся, встретимся в больнице. Я должен быть там до того, как они закончат с тобой.

Как он и ожидал, парамедики скорой помощи отказываются позволить Шерлоку поехать с Виктором в больницу, поэтому вскоре после того, как они уезжают, он ловит кэб. Он откидывается назад, ослабев от облегчения и усталости. Виктор находится в самых надёжных руках, в руках квалифицированных медицинских работников. День почти подошёл к концу, а это значит, что день смерти Виктора почти закончился. Шерлок закрывает глаза и позволяет себе наконец _расслабиться_.

Шерлок прибывает в больницу незадолго до одиннадцати часов. Его встречает врач с угрюмым лицом, отводит в сторону и заставляет сесть. Холодок пробегает по его спине, когда он видит мрачное лицо и губы, сжатые в тонкую линию. Его сердце сжимается, как только в костях оседает неизбежное _знание_.

Конечно. Другого исхода быть не могло. Он должен был уже понять, что никакие попытки обойти судьбу не увенчаются успехом.

Его лучший друг – _единственный_ друг – мёртв.

***

Ирония – жестокая госпожа. Вскрытие устанавливает, что смерть Виктора наступила в результате инсульта, вызванного скачком артериального давления, побочным эффектом адреналина, принятого для облегчения аллергической реакции.

***

Второй урок, который он усваивает, занимает немного больше времени, чтобы его принять, хотя в конце концов это происходит. Красные цифры выбиты в камне. Их не изменить, что бы Шерлок ни делал и как бы ни старался. Они будто уже выгравированы на надгробии каждого человека. Несокрушимые, неопровержимые, неизменяемые.

***

На следующий день после смерти Виктора к Шерлоку приходит незваный гость. Стоя в дверях его квартиры, Майкрофт с нечитаемым выражением на лице окидывает взглядом Шерлока с головы до ног, будто пытаясь вытащить грязные секреты и самые сокровенные признания души, просто читая язык его тела. Шерлок хмурится и отворачивается.

– Уходи, Майкрофт.

Его брат игнорирует это и заходит внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. 

– Шерлок, я понимаю, как тебе тяжело. Я только хотел увидеть, как ты, и выразить свои соболезнования...

– Не надо.

Шерлок стоит спиной к брату, сжав руки в кулаки. 

– Не вздумай сказать мне, что ты заботишься о моём благополучии. Мы оба знаем, что это была бы ложь. Я всегда предпочитал честность. Так что я буду тем, кто будет этому следовать. Нет, я не давал Виктору ничего, что вызвало бы аллергическую реакцию, чтобы я мог попытаться спасти его и стать героем. Я не тот психопат, в которого ты, кажется, веришь.

Шерлок поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Майкрофта, и от удовлетворения ухмыляется, когда брат вздрагивает, что может быть только дискомфортом от того, что его раскусили.

– Ты выполнил свой долг, проверив меня; теперь ты можешь доложить обо всём психиатрам. Увидимся. До свидания, Майкрофт. – Повернувшись к дивану, он плюхается на него и тянется к пульту от телевизора. Он демонстративно игнорирует Майкрофта до тех пор, пока тот не уходит.

***

Тихо закрыв дверь, Майкрофт остаётся стоять рядом, приложив к ней руку и наклонив голову. Шум от телевизора слышен и здесь, но он недостаточно громкий, чтобы заглушить звуки приглушённых рыданий брата.

Перед тем, как развернуться и уйти, Майкрофт на секунду закрывает глаза. Он не разговаривал с братом лицом к лицу уже несколько лет.

***

Через месяц Шерлок бросает университет. Через два месяца после этого он находит то, что заглушает осознание информации, которая преследует его каждый час бодрствования. Рождается зависимость. Он не беспокоится о дозах или о том, сколько вводит. У него может быть передозировка, его сердце может даже остановиться. Но он не умрёт. Ещё нет.

Шерлок начинает процесс возведения стен вокруг себя в качестве защиты от дальнейшей боли и разбитого сердца. Больше никаких друзей. Больше никаких соседей. Больше никаких знакомых/коллег. Он один, и это то, что его защищает.

Он обещает себе больше никогда не быть застигнутым врасплох. Его последний механизм совладания с бедой сработал впечатляющим образом, поэтому он меняет свою стратегию. Он идёт на гораздо большую боль, чтобы убедиться, что всегда в курсе, какая это дата, и перестаёт удалять даты смерти. Предупреждён – значит вооружён.

Он отказывается от своей мечты заниматься медицинскими исследованиями. Кажется бессмысленным продолжать верить в иллюзию, что он может изменить ситуацию. Людей спасти нельзя; эти поиски – бесполезны, и ничего, кроме разбитого сердца, быть не может.

Шерлок в конце концов придумывает для себя профессию. В основном она связана с работой с трупами, и это его устраивает. Возможно, если бы в начале он сосредоточил всю свою энергию на Карле Пауэрсе, вместо того, чтобы тратить время на красные цифры, дело об убийстве было бы давно раскрыто. Возможно, он действительно чего-то _добился_.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы тратить время на попытки спасения живых людей, он направляет свою энергию на то, чтобы добиться справедливости для тех, кто уже умер. Он считает, что это более благородное призвание, с более высокими шансами на самом деле изменить ситуацию.

Живые, как правило, раздражают и отвлекают; лучше всего их избегать.

***

**2004**

Шерлок вот уже пятнадцатый день из тридцати находится в реабилитационном центре, когда Майкрофт без предупреждения приезжает его навестить. Это очень необычное событие. Никто не может принимать посетителей в реабилитационном центре, если это не назначенный день посещения, или если меры принимаются по крайней мере за двадцать четыре часа до этого. Шерлок удивился бы, если бы не был в курсе, какой это день.

Он не знает, как ему следует себя вести. Не было никаких признаков того, что что-то было не так; её смерть всем показалась неожиданной и внезапной. Стоит изобразить удивление? Должен ли он притвориться, что шокирован и подавлен, когда в реальности уже пятнадцать лет готовился к этому дню? На самом деле ему грустно, и он действительно ощущает горе, но он, конечно, не знает, что бы чувствовал, если бы был обычным человеком.

Шерлок приветствует брата своим обычным безразличием и презрением. Вести себя так, как обычно – это хорошо для начала, поэтому он выкапывает все обычные обиды и выводит их на передний план.

– Что такое, Майкрофт? Это должно быть что-то важное, чтобы нарушить трехлетнее радиомолчание. Ты уверен, что наши границы в безопасности, пока ты тратишь время здесь на то, что наверняка будет бесплодным визитом?

Он поднимает взгляд на Майкрофта и на мгновение смущён тем, что видит в его глазах настоящую печаль.

– Садись, Шерлок, – мягко просит Майкрофт. Шерлок фыркает, но делает то, что ему говорят, выдвинув стул рядом с одним из столов. Майкрофт садится напротив, не сводя с него глаз. Глаза Шерлока расширяются, когда брат делает безуспешную попытку дотянуться до его рук. Он рефлекторно отстраняется, скрестив руки по груди. На лице Майкрофта появляется болезненное выражение, прежде чем он резко отдёргивает руку. Он прочищает горло.

– Мне очень жаль, Шерлок, но мама скончалась. Этим утром в её машину врезался кэб по дороге к тёте Виолетте. На дороге был гололёд, и кэбмен потерял контроль над своим транспортным средством на красном свете. Мне сказали, что она умерла мгновенно, так что она не страдала. Я уже поговорил с твоими психотерапевтами, и они согласились отпустить тебя на неделю под моё попечение. Мы можем уехать, как только ты соберёшься.

Шерлок испытывает искреннюю печаль в связи с этой новостью, и надеется, что искренность не иссякнет от его реакции. По крайней мере почти всегда неожиданно то, _как_ это происходит, даже если время пришло. Он благодарен, что это не болезнь и не затяжное заболевание. Это был обычный несчастный случай, всё произошло быстро и безболезненно. Надо быть благодарным за небольшие одолжения.

Он кивает брату. 

– Спасибо. Я буду готов через пять минут, встретимся у стойки регистрации.

Майкрофт грустно улыбается. 

– Хорошо. Я устрою тебя у себя дома.

– Хорошо, – говорит Шерлок, ощущая, как им грозит завладеть оцепенение. – Я сейчас выйду.

Как только он возвращается в свою комнату, он рычит от разочарования, вымещая свой гнев на стене кулаком. Есть причина, по которой он снова начал принимать наркотики месяц назад. Он лишь хотел отвлечься от неминуемой потери, о которой знал. К этому времени он знает свои пределы, сколько может принять и как долго, не создавая для себя опасности. Всё, что он хотел сделать, это _забыть_ о том, что собирается стать сиротой. Но затем Майкрофту пришлось засунуть свой длинный нос туда, куда его не просили, и пригрозить полицией, если он не согласится на программу лечения наркозависимости. И теперь он был чист и трезв на протяжении целых двух недель, полностью осознавая то, что надвигалось в ближайшее время – полная _противоположность_ тому состоянию, в котором ему нужно было быть, чтобы _справиться_.

Чёртов Майкрофт, его вмешательство и необходимость контролировать все аспекты жизни Шерлока. _Чёрт его побери_.

***

Похороны солидные, но всё сделано со вкусом, так, как это обычно бывает. Они проводятся в Сассексе, там, где мама жила в последнее время. Слишком много обслуживающего персонала, чтобы это понравилось Шерлоку; слишком много двоюродных братьев, тетей и дядей, которых он не видел много лет и до которых ему нет дела. Большинство убито горем и находятся в шоке. Марджери Эйвери-Холмс в свои шестьдесят лет являла собой образец безупречного здоровья, молодости и активности. Никто этого не ожидал (кроме Шерлока), и в результате атмосфера буквально сгустилась от мучительного траура.

Майкрофт должен произнести речь, и делает это безупречно. На самом деле, всё настолько безупречно, что на протяжении всего времени люди ощущают дискомфорт. Майкрофт представляет собой картину абсолютной уравновешенности, с сухими глазами и без эмоций. Шерлок слышит, как кузина Эван наклоняется к тете Герти и шепчет ей в ухо: 

– Он сделан изо льда, не так ли? Никаких слёз на похоронах собственной матери? 

Шерлок берёт это на заметку, но не тратит на это много душевной энергии. Майкрофт всегда держался отстранёно, контролируя свои эмоции лучше, чем большинство людей. И в его работе дистанция поощряется, даже требуется.

Реакция Шерлока естественная, и она не слишком спокойная. Он знает, что некоторые люди сомневались, утверждая, что он до сих пор в шоке от такой неожиданной трагедии. Он, наверное, просто онемел, пытается объяснить кузина Клариз. Она всегда была немного влюблена в него, пока они росли.

Но по мере того, как он передвигается по комнате, большинство того, что он слышит, более нелицеприятно. Он слышит, как дядя Чарли говорит: 

– Ему поставили диагноз социопат, не так ли?? (Неправда!) Сомневаюсь, что он способен чувствовать хоть что-нибудь.

Произносимые шепотом «Фрик» и «робот» следуют за ним, потому что он не плачет и внешне кажется безучастным.

Рядом с могилой Шерлок стоит отдельно от всех остальных, засунув руки в карманы пальто и наблюдая за происходящим. На расстоянии ото всех, как всегда. Он не может симулировать агонию, которую не чувствует. Да, он грустит. И скорбит, по-своему. Но он больше не чувствует острое жало всепоглощающей потери. Не тогда, когда он готовился к этому дню более десяти лет. Не тогда, когда он тщательно защищал себя от такого рода вещей с тех пор, как умер Виктор. Его отстранённость и изоляция никогда не были такими острыми, как сейчас.

Когда все, кроме него и Майкрофта, уходят, Шерлок подходит к открытой могиле. Майкрофт отходит в сторону, чтобы предоставить ему немного уединения. Он обращается к той части себя, где запер всё, и, наконец, позволяет себе полностью почувствовать потерю матери. Он позволяет себе подумать о том, что никогда больше её не увидит, никогда не ощутит аромата её шампуня, который всегда напоминал ему о сосновых иголках, никогда не почувствует обнимающих его сильных рук. В уголках его глаз появляется несколько слезинок, когда он бросает в гроб розу. Он хорошо защитился. Оцепенение взято под почти полный контроль, и любая эмоция кажется плоской и бесцветной.

Иногда он задаётся вопросом, не лучше ли было бы ощутить резкую боль и горе, а не эту бесплодную землю равнодушия и подавленных эмоций. Он отдал бы что угодно, чтобы снова почувствовать себя _живым_ , даже если это означало бы неопределённость собственной судьбы. Даже героин в венах утратил свою привлекательность; трепет танцев на лезвии бритвы смерти теряет свою остроту, когда день смерти известен. Жизнь совершенно предсказуема, уныла, _скучна_.

Большинство людей хотят как можно дольше оттягивать смерть. Иногда Шерлок считает, что конец не может наступить достаточно скоро.

***

**29 января 2011 г.**

Шерлок поднимает голову, когда Джон Ватсон, прихрамывая, заходит в лабораторию. Он отводит взгляд и спрашивает Майка, может ли тот одолжить свой телефон. Тот удивлён, когда незнакомец предлагает свой. Его взгляд невольно скользит по лбу мужчины, отмечая цифры и занося их в свои чертоги разума. Ну что же, это хорошо, думает Шерлок, направляясь к мужчине. Ему не придётся беспокоиться о потере соседа по квартире до того, как срок его полезности истечет. Он планирует обзавестись собственным жильём до конца года, как только сможет раздобыть достаточно денег и убедить кого-нибудь сдать его в аренду, несмотря на его историю выселений. В любом случае, он на самом деле не создан для совместного проживания. Шерлок поклялся, что больше никогда не будет ни с кем жить – но сейчас он нуждается в этом. Его отчаянная потребность выбраться из-под удушающего пальца «заботы» Майкрофта перевешивает всё остальное.

Можно только надеяться, что этот доктор Ватсон не окажется невыносимо скучным или неудобно навязчивым.

***

(1) – Нейрофармакология (Нейро- + Фармакология) – Раздел фармакологии, изучающий влияние лекарственных средств на нервную систему.  
(2) – Приём Геймлиха – Если человек чем-то поперхнулся, ладонь одной руки кладётся поверх кулака другой, быстрым толчком вверх кулак вдавливается в живот. Руки при этом нужно резко согнуть в локтях, но грудную клетку пострадавшего не сдавливать. При необходимости приём повторить несколько раз, пока дыхательные пути не освободятся.  
(3) – EpiPen – Раствор для инъекций Эпипен предназначен для неотложной помощи (в том числе самопомощи) при развитии анафилактического шока. Специальная конструкция шприца-тюбика позволяет сделать внутримышечную инъекцию, даже находясь в полубессознательном состоянии. Основное действующее вещество – адреналин.


	3. Глава 3 - Джон Ватсон

Закрыв за собой входную дверь, Шерлок смотрит на кэбмена. Он только что понял, кто убийца, а увидев, что день смерти кэбмена – в этот самый день, Шерлок ощущает, как его тело начинает гудеть от волнения. Больше никто не умрёт из-за этого человека; Шерлок не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за своё любопытство. В любом случае, он бы не стал.

Итак, он отправляется на поиски серийного убийцы, рискуя своей жизнью, чтобы доказать, что он умён. Кроме того, он единственный, кто знает, что на самом деле не рискует своей жизнью, не тогда, когда ему ещё не суждено умереть.

Это явно _не скучно_.

Его сердце сжимается – он на самом деле это _чувствует_ – когда Хоуп говорит, что они оба примут таблетки. Одна из них отравлена, а другая – нет. Пока таблетки не будут проглочены, тот не знает, _кто_ умрёт; это добавляет совершенно новое измерение. Шерлок правильно вычислит, какую таблетку выбрать (очевидно), а Хоуп умрёт от яда, пока он сам глотает пустышку. Всё так аккуратно, так элегантно.

Но для самого себя он всё ещё нуждается в логическом решении головоломки, чтобы позволить этому сценарию развернуться. Конечно, он знает, чем всё закончится, но доказать это – то, ради чего он живёт. Что толку в том, чтобы быть умным, если он не может этого _доказать_? Просто что-то _знать_ для него недостаточно; это похоже на жульничество, так или иначе. Более того, это просто _скучно_. Ему _нужна_ загадка для решения; это то, ради чего он живёт.

Но потом... потом Шерлок делает вывод, что Джефф Хоуп на самом деле умирал последние три года. Возможно, аневризма и не будет причиной его смерти в течение следующих нескольких часов, но она, конечно, немного мутит воду. Как восхитительно непредсказуемо.

И пистолет... Ах, да, пистолет. Шерлок усмехается, когда кэбмен наставляет пистолет на него, угрожая выстрелить. Если бы только заурядный серийный убийца имел доступ к информации, которой обладает Шерлок, возможно, убийства стали бы более интересными.

– Я возьму пистолет, пожалуйста.

Когда он встаёт, чтобы уйти, кэбмен всё равно предлагает ему сыграть. Тот факт, что нет гарантии, что его убьёт именно эта таблетка, делает всё гораздо более чем интересным; это _увлекательно_. Его тело наполняется адреналином и предвкушением, когда кусочки пазла складываются вместе, приводя к неизбежной развязке.

Шерлок выбирает таблетку и готовится её проглотить. По мере того, как они оба собираются принять таблетки, он всё больше и больше уверен в том, что его выбор правильный. Нет никаких сомнений, что он сам останется жив.

Но потом он чувствует, что его что-то беспокоит... _Почему же кэбмен не колеблется перед тем, как принять таблетку?_

Выстрел прерывает тщательно организованную немую сцену, и возбуждение Шерлока разбивается вдребезги, как стекло.

Теперь Шерлок сходит с ума от желания узнать. Кэбмен умирает, но не от отравленной таблетки. Правильно ли он выбрал? Неужели он был прав, в конце концов?

Он никогда не узнает, и он скорее раздражён, чем напуган. Но он узнаёт имя спонсора кэбмена. Ещё одна загадка для его разума, над которой он будет ломать голову, заставив его на время остановиться.

А ещё есть загадка Джона Ватсона. Мужчина ускользнул из его разума во время этих волнений, но сейчас он там. Он только что заработал себе видное место в Чертогах Шерлока. Какой человек застрелит кого-то, чтобы спасти жизнь того, кого знает меньше тридцати шести часов?

Человек, который может оказаться способным удержать внимание Шерлока Холмса на неопределённый срок.

***

Шерлок украдкой наблюдает за Джоном, когда они едят свою китайскую еду. Атмосфера спокойная и неспешная, так как время идёт к полуночи, и в «Золотой Панде» кроме них только три посетителя. Они сидят в угловой кабинке, вдали и от входа, и от кухни, где уютно и тихо. Они оба всё ещё заряжены адреналином и возбуждением, и они, вероятно, ещё несколько часов будут на ногах. Шерлок к этому привык, конечно; он по своей природе ночное существо, из-за своего одиночества. Он не знает, из чего состоит рутина Джона Ватсона, но он уверен, что в неё не входят погони за серийными убийцами и их убийство. Он также уверен, что это не включает в себя то, что Джон забывает свою трость.

Шерлок улыбается.

Он размышляет о сегодняшних событиях, о природе _судьбы и рока_. Конечно, он не в первый раз задумывается о таких вещах, но то, что произошло недавно, направило его мысли в другом направлении. Наверное, потому, что он никогда раньше не оказывался настолько близко к краю собственной смерти. И на этот раз это было что-то личное; кто-то действительно намеревался покончить с его жизнью; на этот раз с _его_. Он должен понять, что это значит.

Жив ли он благодаря невероятному стечению обстоятельств, которые привели к тому, что искалеченный бывший военный врач со склонностью к опасности встретился с ним, согласился делить квартиру, а затем спас его жизнь, застрелив убийцу, прежде чем он смог проглотить смертельный яд? Или он бы всё равно остался бы жив, потому что выбрал правильную таблетку? Его судьба зависит от конкретного события? Или выживание было гарантировано вне зависимости от того, какой развернулся бы сценарий? Интригующие вопросы, все, и никакой возможности проверить ответы.

Этого достаточно, чтобы свести детектива с ума. В хорошем смысле этого слова.

Джон смотрит на него с нежностью и теплотой, и сердце Шерлока сжимается. Он вспомнил о своём единственном соседе по квартире, которого не было в живых уже больше десяти лет. Ему следует подавить эти чувства _прямо сейчас_ , пресечь их в зародыше. Но он не может заставить себя это сделать. Потому что он забыл, насколько хороши эти чувства, как они согревают его до самых кончиков пальцев ног. Он стал очень хорош в поддержании стен, которые построил вокруг себя, этой защитной крепости, но теперь, когда он позволил этому маленькому кусочку привязанности проскользнуть через трещины, трудно снова их запечатать.

Ну, если впустить самую малость, ничего не случится. Он смакует это ощущение, понимая, что в конце концов всё закончится, и поэтому не подавляет его.

– Итак, – говорит Джон, когда откусывает кусочек монгольской говядины, – мне придётся к этому привыкнуть? Присматривать за тобой? – Он ухмыляется, и это самое очаровательное, что видел Шерлок за многие годы.

Шерлок улыбается в ответ, пытаясь стащить у Джона крабовый пельмень(2). 

– Ой! Закажи себе что-нибудь, если ты голоден! – ворчит Джон, не предпринимая никаких попыток помешать ему воровать с тарелки. Шерлок в ответ макает пельмень в соус Джона.

Возможно, этот соседство не будет таким утомительным, как он изначально предполагал.

***

 _Один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять_ – Шерлок спокоен, хладнокровен и собран, когда считает компрессии грудной клетки. Он знает, чем это закончится, поэтому нет необходимости паниковать.

 _Один вдох, второй_... Джон накладывает ей на рот карманную маску и даёт спасительный кислород. Её сердце бьётся, лёгкие раздуваются, пребывание в больнице неизбежно, но она будет жить.

 _Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять десять... Сохраняй биение, держи ритм, «Stayin’ Alive»_... Да ладно, Марта, мы оба знаем, что это ещё не конец, ты ещё не закончила, ты никого не обманешь, ты беспокоишь Джона, прекрати сейчас же.

 _Один вдох, второй_... Время дать Джону передышку. Это мне только кажется, или скорая должна была быть здесь много лет назад...

В реальности скорая прибывает ровно через пять целых семь десятых минут после обморока миссис Хадсон. Не так уж долго, но и не мгновенно, чего Шерлок ожидал бы с помощью скрытых систем наблюдения Майкрофта. Шерлок и Джон отходят в сторону, когда парамедики поднимаются в квартиру и спешат подготовить дефибриллятор. Плечи у них напряжённы, а атмосфера в квартире тяжёлая от ожидания и страха. Шерлок знает, что Джон взвинчен, потому что ждёт, что их усилия тщетны. Шерлок тоже беспокоится, но это не совсем то же самое. Каждый раз, когда он пытался кого-то спасти, это происходило _несмотря_ на дату смерти человека, и всегда заканчивалось неудачей. Это первый раз, когда он предпринимает усилия ради кого-то, чьи цифры означают выживание, и он стремится подтвердить тот факт, что миссис Хадсон действительно будет жить.

После того, что кажется вечностью, на мониторе загораются постоянные пики зелёных линий. Миссис Хадсон судорожно вздыхает, и Шерлок и Джон с облегчением прижимаются друг к другу. Парамедики быстро уносят её из квартиры и, устроив в машине скорой помощи, растворяются в ночи.

Взгляд Шерлока возвращается к Джону и задерживается на нём на несколько секунд. Он кивает своему соседу, который им является уже четыре недели, и одаривает его едва заметной улыбкой. Они создали хорошую команду, работая сообща, чтобы спасти жизнь их домохозяйки/домработницы. Джон уже доказал свою бесценность во время дела дамы в розовом; может, тот мог бы присоединиться к Шерлоку и в других делах. Он всегда работал один, но... Он был бы дураком, чтобы отказаться от того, кто действительно помогает ему в работе.

Когда они готовы отправиться в больницу, Шерлок чувствует слабые ростки того, как его мир перестраивается. Он знает, что это важно, но не знает почему. Крошечная часть Джона, которую он впустил, приобрела бóльшую опору, чем он предполагал. Он чувствует себя бессильным удержать контроль, который, как он когда-то думал, у него был.

 _Доктор Ватсон, ты или чудо... Или проклятие_.

***

Су-Линь сегодня вечером умрёт. Ничто этого не остановит, что бы они вдвоём ни сделали.

Шерлок неожиданно сочувствует молодой девушке, которая рассказывает им свою историю жизни. Это так неправильно... трагически... пережить так много, зайти так далеко, только для того, чтобы встретить свой конец, когда свобода казалась столь близкой. Она была такой умной, так хорошо пряталась, и в конце концов всё будет напрасно.

Шерлок не может не восхищаться её силой и стойкостью. Нехарактерное сопереживание сжимает ему грудь, и он не может точно определить её источник. Он уже много лет не испытывал подобных эмоций и не уверен, что ему это нравится. Может быть это одно из последствий его многообещающей дружбы с Джоном? Он знает этого человека всего пару месяцев, и, тем не менее, между ними образуется некая связь, несмотря на его слабые попытки с ней бороться. Возможно, он впитал в себя способности Джона не только взаимодействовать с людьми, но и сопереживать им.

Мысли Шерлока разлетаются, как осенние листья, когда внезапно гаснет свет. Су-Линь шепчет: 

– Он здесь. Он нашёл меня. 

Полное смирение и отчаяние в её голосе заставляют что-то внутри Шерлока оборваться. Он знает, что это бесполезно и абсолютно бессмысленно, но нужно _попытаться_ , чёрт побери. Он не может позволить ей стать лёгкой добычей, не так. Что подумает Джон, если он будет просто здесь сидеть и ничего не делать, зная, что ситуация безнадёжна? _Джон_ не знает, что это безнадёжно, и это важно.

Поэтому он вскакивает и выбегает за дверь, решив попытаться отвлечь от неё Паука. Джон здесь, Джон сможет защитить её, пока он сам выступает в качестве приманки.

Когда Шерлок слышит выстрел – только один, который происходит там, где его _нет_ , его сердце на мгновение останавливается. Он знает, что всё кончено. Джон – глупый, наивный, _преданный_ Джон – должно быть сбежал, пытаясь защитить Шерлока, оставив Су-Линь одну и в уязвимом положении. Оставив её умирать, пока он гонится за человеком, который даже не нуждался в защите. Этого достаточно, чтобы ему стало физически больно.

Он держит себя в руках достаточно долго, чтобы решить это дело с поразительным героизмом, если можно так сказать. Джон в безопасности, Сара в безопасности (как будто были какие-то сомнения), он на 20 тысяч фунтов богаче. Дела идут так хорошо, как только может быть.

Пыль оседает, и Шерлок потихоньку начинает восстанавливать стены, которые недавно начали рушиться в присутствии его соседа по квартире. Следующее дело – то, ради которого ему приходится улететь в Минск – полностью исключает Джона. Всякий раз, когда Джон присутствует в квартире и пытается его чем-то увлечь, Шерлок симулирует важный эксперимент или закрывается в своей комнате со скрипкой или с книгами. Он не нуждается в одобрении или принятии Джона; ему _ничего_ не нужно от Джона. Ему ничего не нужно ни от кого. Пришло время заново усвоить этот урок.

***

_– Постарайся запомнить, что здесь женщина, которая может умереть._

_– Для чего? В этой больнице полно умирающих людей, доктор. Почему бы тебе не пойти и не поплакать у их постели и не посмотреть, станет ли им лучше?_

***

Джим едва регистрируется на радаре Шерлока, когда заходит в лабораторию. Он даже не хмыкнул, не говоря уже о взгляде, но когда Шерлок отрывается от микроскопа, чтобы по-настоящему _взглянуть_ на него, он с трудом подавляет удивление. Небольшой трепет – _что-то_ пробегает по позвоночнику. Он хмуро смотрит на мужчину.

Цифры у бойфренда Молли **01-12-2012**. Та же дата.... Ха. Интересно.

Хотя совпадения редки, они случаются, поэтому Шерлок пожимает плечами и быстро фокусирует своё внимание на восхитительно интересном деле перед ним. Это первая ошибка, которую он совершает в отношении Джима из ИТ, но она, конечно, не последняя.

***

Когда пожилая женщина не следует его указаниям, и её убивают, Шерлок сидит парализованный, стиснув зубы. Без визуальной помощи цифр Шерлок такой же неуклюжий, как и все, когда дело касается шансов спасти кого-то. Это – одна из причин, по которой он был так ослеплён этими головоломками, неопределённость результатов дарит вызов, который он так редко испытывает. Его неудача здесь, наряду с унижением проигрыша тому, кто может быть только Мориарти, нервирует и завязывает всё внутри в узлы. Это не его вина, вина лежит полностью на ней. Очевидно, она всё равно собиралась умереть, но Джон и Лестрейд этого не знают; они интерпретируют его реакцию как вину из-за того, что он не смог её спасти. До безумия раздражает то, как люди с такими крошечными мозгами постоянно неправильно интерпретируют твоё поведение.

Его настроение не улучшается, когда они с Джоном возвращаются на Бейкер-стрит. Джон продолжает ожидать от него то, что он дать не может, и в нём закипает разочарование.

– На кону жизни, Шерлок... реальные _человеческие_ жизни... Просто... просто, чтобы я знал, тебя это вообще волнует?

– Поможет ли забота о них их спасти?

– Нет.

– Тогда я продолжу не совершать эту ошибку.

После этого Джон больше не пытается его пристыдить, чтобы он соответствовал его стандартам приличия. Шерлок считает это победой.

***

Осознание, что Джон сегодня не умрёт, нисколько не облегчает чувство ужаса, которое он испытывает при виде своего друга, обвешанного Семтексом. Это инстинктивная реакция, а не логическая, и он ненавидит каждую её частичку. Ненавидит эти чувства, которые подкрадываются к нему с пугающей регулярностью с тех пор, как Джон открыл рот и воскликнул «Потрясающе!». Они превращают Шерлока в обычное существо, которое реагирует на внешние раздражители, а не в необыкновенного человека, на которого влияет только внутренняя работа его разума. Он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось.

А затем на сцену выходит Джим из ИТ и представляется как Джим Мориарти. Мозг Шерлока фактически отключается на одну целую восемь десятых секунды. Когда он наконец перезагружается, воспоминание о дате смерти Джима приводит его с головокружительной скоростью к отрезвляющему выводу.

Они почти наверняка умрут, сцепившись в смертельной схватке друг с другом. Любая другая возможность слишком невероятна, чтобы даже задуматься над ней. Учитывая степень одержимости Мориарти и характер того, на что тот готов пойти, вероятность их смертей при не связанных друг с другом обстоятельствах практически равна нулю.

Шерлок убирает информацию подальше, чтобы рассмотреть её позже. Это то, что нельзя изменить, и это в любом случае не имеет отношения к текущей ситуации.

После того, как Мориарти уходит, а Шерлок бросает жилет как можно дальше от них, адреналин улетучивается, и тело Шерлока явно его предаёт. Признаки того, что он находится на милости своего транспорта, вопиюще очевидны: его руки трясутся, он мечется туда-сюда и заикается, пытаясь сказать «спасибо». Он вдруг чувствует непомерную необходимость обнять Джона и прижать к себе, пока они оба не перестанут дрожать. Однако это было бы неприемлемо, поэтому он ничего такого не делает.

Разумеется, Мориарти возвращается. Разум Шерлока работает не на максимальной мощности, когда отчаянно пытается придумать выход из этой ситуации. Они с Джоном не могут умереть сегодня, но это не значит, что они не будут серьёзно ранены. Он предпочёл бы избежать этого, если бы мог, но другого выхода у него нет, когда он целится из пистолета Джона в жилет, лежащий у ног Мориарти.

Их спасают звуки песни и, как говорит Мориарти, это «Не тот день, чтобы умереть». Шерлок знает, что более правдивых слов никогда не произносилось.

***

**Через три месяца**

Дверь за ними захлопывается. Они оба с трудом поднимаются по лестнице; Шерлок отражает собой отголоски бессмысленности, а Джон, стойкий и несгибаемый, идёт за ним. Дверь в их квартиру открывается, и Шерлок, рассеянно добравшись до дивана, плюхается на мягкие, знакомые подушки.

Это были очень, очень тяжёлые два дня.

_Шерлок с самого начала не хотел браться за это дело. Два дня назад Лестрейд вызвал их по делу о пропаже человека. За три дня до этого в ювелирном магазине произошло ограбление. Запаниковав, грабители в отчаянии схватили ближайшего покупателя, молодую женщину, и уехали с ней в своей машине. Ни вещей, ни волос девушки, ни преступников обнаружено не было. Когда они последовали за Лестрейдом в его кабинет для просмотра видео с камер наблюдения магазина, инспектор сказал им, что они опознали жертву, Аманду Уитакер. При упоминании её имени Шерлок замер. Аманда, секретарь Эдди Ван Куна. Смирившись, он сел, а Джон глядя ему через плечо, без эмоций посмотрел запись._

_Как только видео закончилось, Шерлок отодвинул стул, собираясь отказаться._

_– Мне тут особо не на что опереться, Лестрейд, – категорически заявил он. – Я не могу заниматься бесполезным делом. Когда у тебя будет что-то более конкретное, позвони мне._

_А затем, бросив взгляд на Джона, он увидел разочарование на лице друга. Внутри всё сжалось. Он почувствовал острую боль в груди. После всей это истории с Мориарти ему было всё труднее сохранять в глазах Джона маску холодного мерзавца. Он согласился ещё раз просмотреть видео, хотя знал, что это ничего не изменит._

_Он вздохнул._

_– Ну, хорошо; начнём с места преступления._

_Через два дня они поймали грабителей. После некоторых очень убедительных допросов они привели их к Аманде – в сброшенной в Темзу машине. После того, как Шерлок открыл багажник и увидел её тело в синяках, он отвернулся, когда Джон подошёл и подтвердил то, что он уже знал. Усталый и смирившийся, Шерлок засунул руки в карманы пальто и ушёл с места преступления._

_Далеко уйти ему не удалось, потому что он столкнулся с нежелательным противостоянием._

_– Ой! Холмс!_

_Остановившись, Шерлок напрягся, будто в ожидании нападения._

_Салли Донован схватила его за руку, заставив повернуться к ней лицом. Брови её были сведены, а рот сжат в тонкую линию._

_– Я знаю, что ты не хотел брать это дело с тех пор, как босс принёс его тебе. Наверное, недостаточно интересно, или какая-то чушь. Просто заурядное ограбление, да? – Салли от злости стиснула зубы. – Ты поймал преступников. Молодец. Что для тебя Аманда, просто побочный ущерб? Ты даже не потрудился проверить, в порядке ли она! – Её глаза опасно сверкнули. – Неужели тебя совсем не беспокоит мысль, что если бы ты работал чуть быстрее, приложил к этому гораздо больше усилий, чтобы она была жива? О, забей на это; я на секунду забыла, с кем разговариваю._

_Шерлок заставил своё лицо остаться совершенно пустым._

_– Я думаю, вы найдёте, сержант, – ответил он ровным голосом, граничащим со скукой, – что она умерла за два дня до того, как ко мне пришёл Лестрейд. К сожалению для вас, вы не сможете повесить неудачу на меня._

_Недоверие промелькнуло на лице Салли, прежде чем она фыркнула:_

_– Невероятно._

_Она взглянула на него ещё раз, прежде чем повернуться и отойти._

_Шерлок прикусил губу, глядя ей вслед и прокручивая в голове свой ответ. Донован была умной женщиной. Если она почувствует желание ещё раз поразмыслить над его словами, последствия могут привести её к разрушительным, хотя и ошибочным выводам._

_Шерлок покачал головой, отгоняя эту мысль... Крошечные умы всё время придумывали глупые и неправильные идеи. Это делало их глупыми и неправильными. Нет смысла тратить свою умственную энергию на такие вещи._

Несколько часов спустя Шерлок и Джон вернулись домой после изнурительного сеанса оформления документов. Шерлок растерянно проводит рукой по волосам и раздражённо выдыхает, перед тем как спрятать лицо в ладонях. Это было упражнение в полной бесперспективности для потенциальных спасателей и тщетной надежде для семьи и друзей Аманды, в результате чего все были истощены и устали, оставшись с пустыми руками.

Шерлок решает, что не будет больше заниматься делами пропавших людей.

Джон не предлагает никаких слов утешения. Уже одно это показывает, как хорошо тот узнал Шерлока, как точно тот может его прочитать. Вместо этого Джон достаёт бутылку виски и два стакана из шкафа и наливает им на три пальца алкоголя. Он ставит один стакан на журнальный столик рядом с коленом Шерлока, а затем садится в кресло с собственным напитком, крепко сжав его в руке. Очевидно, он страдает, как и большинство людей, когда они знают жертву, независимо от того, насколько случайно. Шерлок берёт стакан, запрокидывает голову и выпивает виски буквально в пару глотков. Скривившись, он небрежно ставит его обратно, не обращая внимания на пятно, которое оставляет. Джон не издаёт ни звука.

Десять минут проходят в тишине. Это не совсем неловко, но не совсем комфортно. Откашлявшись, Джон наконец-то решается что-то сказать.

– Я думаю, что мы можем устроить вечер кино, не так ли? – спрашивает он, делая случайный выстрел издалека. – Последний у нас был... две недели назад? Я думаю, да.

Вынырнув из мыслей, Шерлок поворачивается и смотрит на Джона уставшими, покрасневшими глазами. Он устал и, несмотря ни на что, эмоционально вымотан. Его тело жаждет сна, а вот разум кричит, требуя отвлечения.

– Хорошо. Но на этот раз выбираю я. Я бы хотел избежать глупостей, которые составляют предпочитаемые тобой фильмы. По крайней мере, с моим выбором, ты мог бы узнать что-то, что на самом деле будет полезно в реальном мире.

Джон ухмыляется. 

– О, конечно, вот почему я хочу смотреть фильмы; чтобы меня учили, а не развлекали.

– Точно. О, это – сарказм. Почему?

Джон закатывает глаза. 

– Без причины. Тогда иди. Магазин проката закрывается через час. Я принесу немного лазаньи, которую миссис Хадсон приготовила для нас.

Шерлок хмурится, когда встаёт, чтобы надеть пальто и шарф. 

– Я не голоден.

– Ты не ел два дня. Мне плевать, голоден ты или нет, ты поешь. Если откажешься, то никакого фильма.

За вызывающим отвращение вздохом следует недовольное «отлично», когда шесть футов консультирующего детектива выходят за дверь, хлопнув ей за собой.

Джон улыбается.

***

Тридцать минут спустя Шерлок поднимается по семнадцати ступенькам в вихре детского волнения. Он практически влетает в квартиру, лучезарно улыбаясь Джону, когда снимает пальто и шарф и вешает их на крючок.

– Джон, я думаю, ты будешь доволен моим выбором, – заявляет он самодовольно, доставая из пакета два DVD-диска. – Я взял нам документальный фильм о насекомых, и какую-то образовательную программу по математике. Конечно, это меньше приводит разум в оцепенение.... чем твой умопомрачительный, чудовищный выбор, на котором ты настаиваешь, чтобы подвергнуть меня ему снова и снова.

Джон хмурится. 

– Тебе понравился наш марафон Бонда.

Шерлок краснеет. 

– Да, это была не совсем пустая трата времени, и довольно приятная. Я говорю о том существе по имени Джар Джар Финкс, и те фильмы с беггинсами или пипинсами, или что там за глупые существа...

Джон закрывает глаза и перед тем, как ответить, делает глубокий, успокаивающий вдох. 

– Джар Джар Бинкс, Шерлок. А другое слово, которое ты вспоминаешь – хоббиты. Которые, кстати, *не* глупые существа. Они храбрые и преданные, и в итоге они становятся героями истории.

Шерлок закатывает глаза. 

– Да, да, просто выбери один из них и вставь его в плеер, хорошо?

Джон протягивает руки и забирает у Шерлока два диска. Он смотрит на них, когда заходит в гостиную. Он спотыкается и чуть не падает. Он начинает смеяться до того, как успевает взять себя в руки. Джон поворачивается к Шерлоку, и в его глазах вспыхивает ликование:

– Это твой документальный фильм о насекомых? «Жизнь жуков»(3)?

Шерлок фыркает. 

– Это была моя очередь, _я_ должен был выбрать то, что мне интересно, помнишь?

Глаза Джона мерцают. 

– О, я вообще это не оспариваю. Я с радостью посмотрю с тобой «Жизнь жуков». Только, это не документальный фильм, Шерлок.

– Нет? Что же это тогда?

– Это фильм Pixar, Шерлок; анимированная детская история. Ты не смог это вычислить по обложке DVD?

Лицо Шерлока приобретает эффектный красный оттенок. 

– ...Детская история?

Джон смеётся. 

– Да. Но раз ты уже взял диск, мы должны посмотреть эту историю. Никаких отступлений.

Шерлок прочищает горло. 

– Тогда посмотрим другой.

– Да, но я не уверен, что этот выбор лучше.

– Что? Почему?

– Потому что ты выбрал «Жизнь Пи»(4). Это не о математике, Шерлок. Речь идёт о духовном путешествии мальчика.

Шерлок фыркает. 

– Духовное путешествие? – он скрипит зубами, словно это причиняет ему физическую боль.

Джон усмехается. 

– Да. Но ты прав; я заставлял тебя смотреть то, что выбрал я, теперь моя очередь. Еда почти готова. Сядь, и я принесу тебе ещё виски, если хочешь. Выбери, с какого фильма ты хочешь начать, я вернусь через минуту. – Он ухмыляется, глядя на выражение ужаса на лице Шерлока, перед тем, как повернуться и направится на кухню.

***

В конце концов, они смотрят оба фильма, выпив во время просмотра две бутылки виски. Они потрясающе напиваются, смеясь над «Жизнью жуков». И они становятся ещё более пьяными по мере того, как становятся серьёзнее, когда смотрят «Жизнь Пи», настолько серьёзными, что в итоге имеют философскую дискуссию до двух ночи. Никто из них не вспомнит многого из того, что происходило, или о чём они говорили, но в этом и был смысл, на самом деле. Забыть бессмысленную трагедию, которая, по крайней мере, с точки зрения одного человека, никогда не имела никакой надежды быть предотвращённой.

Они засыпают вместе на диване, переплетя ноги. Голова Шерлока лежит на плече Джона, а рука Джона покоится в волосах Шерлока. На следующий день они проснутся с пульсирующей в головах болью, затёкшими спинам и не самым лучшим запахом изо рта, испытывая чувство апатии, которое утихнет только через некоторое время. Но пока они пребывают в сладком забвении и получают отпущение грехов от того, что всегда было вне их контроля. А пока они в покое.

***

Джон ненадолго просыпается, когда утренний свет начинает проглядывать сквозь частично задёрнутые шторы. С трудом разлепив глаза, он пытается определить своё местонахождение, дезориентированный незнакомым положением и окружением. Его шея затекла, и он, кажется, не может пошевелить ногами, а на плече ощущается тяжёлый вес. Под рукой – шелковистая мягкость. Когда он экспериментально шевелит пальцами, вес на его плече слегка сдвигается, и ему в ухо ворчат.

Ах, ну да. Шерлок уснул на нём, а Джон расслабился и ему было слишком удобно для того, чтобы потрудиться освободиться. Сейчас ему уже не так удобно, но он не хочет беспокоить Шерлока, когда тот так глубоко спит. Одному богу известно, что этот человек недостаточно спит даже в лучшие времена, а после дела, которое только что закончилось, он нуждается в этом больше, чем обычно.

Джон рискует пошевелиться, чтобы получше взглянуть на лицо Шерлока. Тот ещё никогда не был так открыт. Шерлок так усердно работает над поддержанием на своём лице прохладного равнодушия, над тщательным прикрытием и ремонтом всех щелей в своей броне, и после этого дела Джон может понять, почему. Это был особенно неприятный и трагический опыт, разоблачающий даже хорошо скрываемую уязвимость Шерлока. Джон не уверен, что эти уязвимости на самом деле есть, но учитывая настойчивое стремление его друга не заботиться ни о ком и ни о чём, у него есть свои подозрения.

Выбранная Шерлоком профессия чревата риском и непредсказуемыми последствиями, иногда даже больше, чем у Лестрейда. Это характер работы – порой определяющая её часть. Неудивительно, что он чувствует необходимость дистанцироваться, чтобы минимизировать эмоциональные последствия в случае неудовлетворительного завершения. Но другие люди имеют дело с подобными ситуациями в своей работе... Врачи и солдаты, например... Однако им удаётся сохранить свою человечность. Шерлок, кажется, выше всего этого, всех этих беспорядочных, иррациональных эмоций. И всё же это дело обнажило в нём часть этой человечности. Джон мог сказать, что и сам потрясён и несчастен из-за исхода, ему пришлось приложить немало усилия, чтобы сохранять хладнокровие.

Потерявшись в мыслях, Джон бессознательно гладит Шерлока по волосам, слегка почёсывая ему голову. Шерлок одобрительно хмыкает – чёрт, тот практически мурлыкает – и Джон чувствует как от этих звуков по спине пробегает неожиданная дрожь. Его затапливает чувство нежности, и, не задумываясь, он с лёгким поцелуем прижимается к виску Шерлока.

Шерлок тихо похрапывает, и Джон с трудом сдерживает смешок. Кажется, Шерлок мёртв для всего мира, без признаков пробуждения в ближайшее время. Джон смиряется с этим, не собираясь сдвигаться со своего места в обозримом будущем. Шерлок похож на большого чёртова кота, который засыпает на своём хозяине, уверенный в том, что тот не пошевельнётся, боясь потревожить его покой. Джон уверен, что должен быть оскорблён этой метафорой, но на самом деле нет. Он не хочет слишком долго думать о том, что это говорит о нём самом.

Он знает, что это, скорее всего, первый и последний раз, этот вечер волшебных моментов, который они только что разделили. Единственная причина, по которой Шерлок потерял бдительность на этот раз, связана с редким сочетанием усталости, адреналина, трагедии и алкоголя. Эти четыре элемента никогда раньше не присутствовали одновременно и, скорее всего, никогда не будут присутствовать снова. Когда они оба проснутся завтра – или скорее позже уже сегодня – Шерлок снова спрячется в свою раковину и вновь наденет личину невозмутимого, неуязвимого детектива. И Джону придётся подавить трепет надежды в животе, снизить свои ожидания и согласиться на что-то, что не вполне соответствует искушениям, которым он пока не может дать названия.

Потому что работа – единственное, о чём Шерлок позволяет себе заботиться. Всё остальное – неуместно и бесполезно – включая самого Джона, если только тот не играет роль помощника, блогера или эпизодически проводника света.

Джон возьмёт то, что сможет получить.

***

(1) – Монгольская говядина – это блюдо, которое подается в китайских ресторанах и состоит из нарезанной говядины, как правило, стейка по бокам, обычно с луком. Говядина обычно сочетается с зеленым луком или овощами и часто не острая.  
(2) – Крабовый пельмень (англ. Crab Rangoon) – это крабы со сливочным творожным сыром (cream cheese), завёрнутые в тонкое тесто и обжаренные в масле.  
(3) – У нас его перевели как «Приключения Флика» (англ. A Bug's Life) – американский компьютерный анимационный мультфильм 1998 года, созданный студией Pixar Animation Studios и выпущенный кинокомпанией Walt Disney Pictures. Главных героев озвучили Дэйв Фоли, Кевин Спейси, Джулия Луи-Дрейфус. Вдохновением для фильма послужила басня Эзопа «Муравей и кузнечик».  
(4) – «Жизнь Пи» (англ. Life of Pi) – приключенческая драма режиссёра Энга Ли в формате 3D. Лента снята по одноимённому роману Янна Мартела, опубликованному в 2001 году. Главную роль в фильме исполняет начинающий индийский актёр Сурадж Шарма.

Рисунок к главе https://ibb.co/c6VftSD Отсюда http://sadynax.tumblr.com/post/65038909159/john-sherlock-sleeping-on-the-sofa-commission


	4. Глава 4 - Эта Женщина

**Сентябрь 2011 г.**

За тридцать два года своей жизни он встретил только четырёх человек, которые могут идти с ним в ногу или превзойти его интеллектуально. Один из них – его брат. Второй – мёртв. Третий недавно пытался его убить.

Четвёртый человек стоит перед ним, обнажённый, как в тот день, когда родился. Единственное, что он может прочитать – это цифры, которые исчезли у неё со лба всего несколько мгновений назад. Её смерть не за горами, но сейчас он намерен насладиться происходящим между ними спаррингом.

Он замечает дискомфорт Джона, но не понимает из-за чего тот его испытывает. Джон – известный дамский угодник, он должен пускать слюни при виде красивой, обнажённой Ирен Адлер, но, очевидно, этого не происходит. Шерлок понятия не имеет, что это значит, но ему достаточно интересно, чтобы сохранить всё в защищённом файле на жёстком диске, чтобы обдумать позже.

В очередной раз жизнь Джона оказывается под угрозой, когда агент ЦРУ приставляет пистолет к его шее. Джон, безусловно, избежит смерти, но есть ещё ряд неприемлемых альтернатив, которые возможны. Биологическая смерть окончательна и абсолютна, но есть худшие способы потерять свою жизнь. Забавно, что до этого момента такая мысль не приходила ему в голову. Он никогда не задумывался об этом, втягивая Джона в опасность направо и налево, предполагая непобедимость только из-за соответствующих цифр. Эта новая перспектива _крайне_ неудобна.

Слава богу, мозг Шерлока работает быстрее, чем у большинства, когда он кричит «Остановись!», поворачивается и вводит на клавиатуре размеры Ирен.

Шерлок вздыхает с облегчением, когда сейф открывается.

***

Эта Женщина оказывается в файле, который он не удаляет, но и не уделяет ему особого внимания. Он не мог полностью её забыть, даже если бы захотел, из-за шквала раздражающих смс, которые она продолжает посылать. А он продолжает их игнорировать, хотя и не меняет рингтон, в первую очередь потому, что находит бесконечно забавным то, насколько тот раздражает Джона. Он не может понять, почему, что само по себе является восхитительной головоломкой.

Ирен действительно его интригует, это правда, но она – не тот человек, который будет удерживать его безраздельное внимание в течение какого-то периода времени. Эта честь принадлежит мужчине, который, несмотря на все намерения Шерлока, стал не только компетентным коллегой, но и другом, который мог бы, если бы ему дали шанс, соперничать с той связью, которая у него была с Виктором. Вызывает тревогу мысль о том, что все его попытки дистанцироваться и сохранить отчуждённость не приводят к желаемому эффекту. Если он не будет осторожен, то может позволить этому старому враждебному _чувству_ вернуться, и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Особенно для кого-то в его уникальной ситуации.

Приходит блестящее дело, которое требует его полного внимания, и оно не могло бы прийти в более подходящее время. Шерлок до поры до времени откладывает загадку Джона в сторону и направляет все силы своего необыкновенного разума на решение насущной проблемы.

***

**24 декабря 2011 г.**

Он смотрит на тело, с которого Молли только что сняла простыню. Как и в случае с любым другим трупом, который он когда-либо осматривал, нет никаких красных подсказок на лбу, требующих его внимания, нет никаких неоспоримых свидетельств о том, когда закончилась её жизнь. Безымянные бесчисленные тела на столах всегда давали ему необходимое расстояние. Самое важное – это разгадать тайну того, _как_ они умерли, и кто или что несёт за это ответственность.

На этот раз он здесь по совершенно другой причине. Он делает идентификацию единственным доступным ему способом. Нет никаких сомнений, что это она – за исключением одной маленькой детали, известной только ему, о которой он не может рассказать никому.

***

– Как ты узнал, что она мертва?

Шерлок напрягается, выдыхая яд из лёгких, которым не баловался больше пяти лет. Майкрофт не мог не _задать_ этот вопрос. Шерлок уверен, что его брат до сих пор считает, что он имеет какое-то отношение к смерти их отца. Скорее всего, брат думает, что он имеет какое-то отношение и к смерти Ирен. Он отбивается единственным известным ему способом.

– Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что с нами что-то не так?

Он, конечно, _знает_ , что с ним самим что-то не так; он знает, почему _не может_ позволить себе заботиться о людях. Но у Майкрофта нет никаких оправданий для образа Снеговика. Может, он и есть в семье настоящий социопат.

Майкрофт отвечает: 

– Все жизни заканчиваются. Все сердца разбиваются. Забота – не преимущество, Шерлок. 

Шерлок в ответ на это закатывает глаза.

_«Да, спасибо за это, дорогой брат. Я понял это несколько лет назад»._

Он думает о двойном значении фразы брата «Забота – не преимущество». Во-первых, это не преимущество для людей на принимающей стороне. Они умрут, когда их цифры об этом скажут, не раньше и не позже. Забота о них никогда не меняла и не изменит их судьбу.

Это также не преимущество для тех, кто отдаёт. Единственное, чем они будут награждены – это душевная боль и горе. Любовь – опасный недостаток, который приводит только к боли и потерям.

Шерлок не позволит себе оказаться на стороне проигравших.

***

Джон явно не понимает причину его недавней депрессии. Во-первых, это – вовсе не депрессия. Это – недоумение. Он совершенно сбит с толку.

Как только Шерлок открыл подарок Ирен, он понял, что произошло. Однако это должно было быть невозможно. Он знал, что не ошибся с датой; даже если бы он всё ещё имел привычку их удалять, он бы не удалил _её_ дату. И всё же, в его руках было доказательство того, что она мертва. Поездка в морг это подтвердила. Её цифры _ошиблись_.

Но ведь цифры _никогда_ не ошибались.

Шерлок проводит следующую неделю, погрузившись в размышления о том, как такое возможно. Он не может рассчитывать на то, что многие вещи будут последовательными в его жизни, но это была одна из тех вещей, на которую он всегда мог полагаться. Это всё равно, что узнать, что в его дедуктивном процессе есть изъян. Это разрушает его мировоззрение, и от этого нелегко оправиться.

Как бы его ни нервировало это предвидение, с годами оно стало... в некотором смысле успокаивающим. Никаких сюрпризов, никаких неожиданных смертей, к которым он не был бы готов. Он знает, чьё дальнейшее существование гарантировано, а чьё нет.

Теперь эта уверенность исчезла.

В какой-то момент ему кажется, что он всё понял, и он вспоминает о том, что счётчик блога Джона остановился на цифре 1895. Надежда горячо и болезненно вспыхивает в его груди, когда ему приходит мысль, что Ирен вполне может быть достаточно умной, чтобы быть всё ещё живой и пытаться послать ему сообщение. Он быстро нажимает «1895» на клавиатуре её телефона и...

Ничего. Короткая вспышка надежды умирает неохотной смертью.

Шерлок поднимает свою скрипку и снова пытается раствориться в музыке. Он едва замечает мягкую поступь удаляющихся шагов и то, что дверь тихо закрылась.

***

Джон сидит в ресторане, перед ним содовая, и его окружает аура поражения. Он сжимает и разжимает левую руку; он, наверное, даже не осознаёт, что делает это. Похоже, в данный момент он мало что осознаёт.

Гарри замечает всё это, но ничего не говорит, усаживаясь в кабинке напротив брата. Она дулась на него из-за того, что он отменил их рождественские планы, тем более что причиной – в очередной раз – стал чёртов Шерлок Холмс. Господи, она даже не встречалась с этим человеком, но уже ненавидит его так, что это её почти пугает. Он манипулирующий, снисходительный ублюдок, который использует людей в своих интересах, а затем бросает их. Гарри не понимает, что в нём нашёл Джон. Она съехала бы от него через месяц.

Но сейчас она не расстроена. Джон позвонил ей час назад и спросил, не могли бы ли они встретиться за ужином. Он сформулировал это как желание компенсировать Рождество, но она знает, что это произошло по другой причине. Он редко чувствует потребность загладить свою вину за какие-то из их отмененных планов, так что это должно быть потому, что ему нужно проветриться. Самый близкий друг у него в эти дни – его чёртов сосед, а единственный человек, к которому он может обратиться – это она, не самый хороший слушатель. Это самое малое, что она может для него сделать, после всего того дерьма, через которое она заставила его пройти в прошлом.

– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает она, мягко напомнив о своём присутствии.

Джон вздыхает, когда поднимает голову; он пытается надеть маску, но выходит не очень удачно.

– Привет, Гарри, – тепло говорит он, и это – не притворство. Его глаза расширяются. – Ты поменяла причёску.

Гарри усмехается. 

– Да. Два дня назад. Я тебе нравлюсь как блондинка? – Она вскидывает голову, наслаждаясь ощущением лёгкости и тем, что её волосы больше не лезут в глаза.

Джон улыбается. 

– Тебе подходит боб. Ты хорошо выглядишь, Гарри. Спасибо, что пришла так быстро. Мне нужно ещё раз извиниться за Рождество, просто Шерлок...

– ...нуждался в тебе, да, я поняла, – слишком резко отвечает Гарри. Она смягчает свой тон и снова пытается. – Прости, Джон. Умер кто-то из его знакомых?

Джон вздыхает и потирает затылок. 

– Да, человек, которым он был одержим, на самом деле... Соперник... Я думаю, ты бы так сказала. Полагаю, она отвлекла его от скуки жизни.

Гарри поднимает бровь. 

– Она? – переспрашивает она. – Я думала, Шерлок не интересуется такими вещами.

– Это так. Я имею в виду, что он вообще не заинтересован в романтических отношениях. Его действительно не интересуют _какие-либо_ отношения, не думаю. Она стимулировала его интеллектуально. Это действительно единственный вид взаимодействия, в котором он любит участвовать. А теперь, когда она мертва, он впал в депрессию, за неимением лучшего слова.

Он смотрит на неё немного смущённо. 

– Прости, я вовсе не хочу говорить о нём. Вот, держи. – Он наклоняется и поднимает свёрток, завёрнутый в красную рождественскую бумагу и перевязанный золотым бантом. Гарри улыбается, когда достаёт из своего рюкзака небольшую серебряную коробочку и передает её ему.

Они открывают свои подарки. Для Гарри – кашемировый джемпер цвета морской волны, подчёркивающий её изумрудные глаза. Для Джона – записная книжка в коричневом кожаном переплёте и перьевая ручка. 

– Для описания ваших дел, – объясняет Гарри. А затем они заказывают роскошный ужин из нескольких блюд. Ни у кого из них уже много лет не было правильного рождественского ужина, и они смакуют возможность побаловать себя сейчас, хотя технически на дворе уже не Рождество. Гарри не заказывает никакого алкоголя, несмотря на то, что она пила ещё две недели назад. Не по своей вине, конечно; на этот раз Клара _её_ бросила, и ей понадобился костыль. Она не рискнёт сегодня навлечь на себя разочарование брата, поэтому просто пьёт содовую.

Разговор сворачивает то туда, то сюда, но всегда, _всегда_ , всё, что ни сказал бы Джон, включает Шерлока в главной роли. Или, по крайней мере, то, в чём тот демонстрирует хоть какой-то энтузиазм. Лицо Джона оживляется, глаза светятся, и он энергично жестикулирует. Гарри смотрит и слушает, зачарованная, и, как и Она, приходит к неопровержимому выводу. Она откладывает вилку и откидывается на спинку стула, внимательно изучая брата, чтобы убедиться, что всё правильно поняла.

Она уверена, что поняла всё правильно.

Она терпеливо ждёт, когда Джон сделает паузу в повествовании. Когда он наконец-то это делает, она наклоняется вперёд и тихо говорит:

– О, Джонни... в самом деле? Ты же понимаешь, что он никогда не ответит на твои чувства, да?

Джон резко останавливается, не донеся до рта вилку с курицей. Он смотрит на сестру широко распахнутыми глазами. Он похож на оленя, попавшего в свет фар.

Откусив, он отвечает с полным ртом: 

– Я – не гей, Гарри.

Она пожимает плечами. 

– Я это и не говорила. Но совершенно очевидно, что он для тебя значит. И теперь я действительно _беспокоюсь_ за тебя, Джон. Я должна сказать, что если он – твой лучший друг, это не слишком хорошо говорит о твоём вкусе в отношении друзей. С того места, где я сижу, ты даёшь и даёшь, и ничего не получаешь взамен. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Закашлявшись, Джон делает глоток воды и смотрит Гарри в глаза. Его голос уверенный, когда он отвечает: 

– Ты отчасти права, Гарри.

Он скрещивает на груди руки и делает глубокий вдох.

– Он сегодня играл на скрипке; это была самая красивая музыка, которую я когда-либо слышал. И всё это было для _неё_. Для женщины, которую он едва знал, и которая видела в нём только интересное отвлечение. И я не могу не думать, что он не почувствовал бы и _доли_ этого, если бы на её месте был я. _Я_ , его лучший друг.

Фыркнув, он отворачивается и добавляет: 

– Ну, _единственный_ друг, если ты спросишь его. 

Покачав головой, он продолжает: 

– Игра всегда будет для него важнее всего. Мне нужно было уйти, прежде чем я сказал бы что-то, о чём потом пожалею, вот почему мы здесь.

Он замолкает и на мгновение опускает взгляд на свои руки. 

– Но... есть ещё кое-что, чего ты не понимаешь, Гарри. Как я могу это объяснить? – Он облизывает губы, прежде чем продолжить.

– Ну хорошо, видишь ли... У меня не было ничего, когда я вернулся из Афганистана. Мы с тобой... не разговаривали, а все мои друзья остались в пустыне. У меня больше не было ничего общего ни с кем из моих знакомых. У меня не было работы. У меня не было денег. У меня отняли всё.

– А потом я встретил его, и моя жизнь изменилась буквально в одночасье. Нет – моя жизнь не просто изменилась; она была мне возвращена. Меня _воскресили_ , Гарри. Это сделал Шерлок. Он сделал это в течение сорока восьми часов после нашей первой встречи.

Джон вертит в руках солонку, а потом кусает губу. 

– Так что... Я стараюсь быть рядом, когда он нуждается во мне, быть хорошим другом, особенно в такое время – даже если он едва признаёт моё существование. Потому что... Ну, потому что я перед ним в долгу, правда. И после того, как всё сказано и сделано, я просто наслаждаюсь лучшим временем моей жизни. Я бы ни за что от него не отказался.

Гарри качает головой, совершенно сбитая с толку. 

– Клянусь, Джон, я никогда в жизни не видела таких взаимозависимых отношений. А ведь я – алкоголик!

Почему-то это заявление кажется им обоим очень забавным, и они смеются. Приятно снова так общаться. Гарри наслаждается этим чувством.

Их смех утихает, и Джон становится задумчивым. Они молча едят в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем он снова решается заговорить.

– Я не знаю, почему Шерлок... такой, какой он есть. Его брат такой же; возможно, это как-то связано с тем, как они воспитывались. Может быть, над ним смеялись, потому что людей пугали его блестящие способности, или, может быть, их отпугивало чудовищное отсутствие у него социальных навыков. Но я возьму всё, что он мне даст. Может, когда-нибудь я смогу убедить его, что наша дружба стоит любого риска, которого он пытается избежать. А пока, мы... просто работаем. Мы подходим друг другу. Я приму это. Я приму _его_.

Гарри подавляет удар ревности, который чувствует из-за слов Джона. Чего бы она только не отдала, чтобы оказаться на стороне такой безоговорочной преданности. Она уверена, что Шерлок Холмс такого не заслуживает. Но в этом-то и весь смысл безусловности, не так ли?

Джон действительно выглядит счастливым, по большей части. Она просто надеется, что он уйдёт от него не с разбитым сердцем и не потеряв себя.

***

Шерлок даже не пытается скрыть облегчение, когда обнаруживает, что Ирен жива. Ну, это – не _облегчение_ , точно. Джон, наверное, считает, что это восторг из-за того, что снова вернулся его «соперник», но это – не так. Это – _удовлетворение_. У него есть подтверждение, что его уверенность в своих «способностях» не была напрасной. Его предполагаемой уязвимости на самом деле не существует; у него нет слабости, как он боялся. Он вновь всё прекрасно контролирует и неприкасаем, как и прежде. Ничто до него не доберётся... Никогда этого не сможет.

Майкрофт наносит короткий визит – Шерлок позаботился об этом, держа свою скрипку под рукой, и задумчивый взгляд, с которым брат на него смотрит, заставляет его ухмыляться. _Да; я её не убивал, ты можешь снова успокоиться_. Он хотел бы ещё заявить, что _это не было сантиментами, я не стану мягче с возрастом_ , но не осмеливается. Он не даст брату больше боеприпасов, чем тот уже использует против него. Шерлок делится тем немногим, что у него есть о состоянии Ирен и последнем известном её местонахождении, а затем прогоняет брата пронзительными, визгливыми нотами.

***

**30 января 2012 г.**

Шерлок может сказать, что Джон рад, что вся эта история с Ирен закончилась. Он тоже, если честно, тем более что в итоге вышел победителем, эффектно повернув ситуацию в свою сторону. Он не обижается на неё и не имеет к ней претензий, на самом деле; она была умна и безжалостна, преследуя свою цель, и Шерлок может её за это уважать. Она представляла собой интересное развлечение, и пока всё продолжалось, было весело.

Однако он знает, что Джон это не одобряет. Она ему не понравилась сразу же, как он её увидел. Шерлок и тогда этого не понимал, и сейчас не понимает. Он ещё больше сбит с толку, когда Джон демонстрирует возмущение из-за сфальсифицированной смерти Ирен. Она играла в игру, и играла ради победы. Шерлок не видел в этом ничего плохого.

Он решает, что спросит Джона об этом тогда, когда тот будет расслаблен и всем доволен, возможно, после нескольких кружек пива. Джон вряд ли уйдёт в глухую защиту из-за его любопытства. Шерлок знает, какое место идеально для этого подойдёт. Они будут отмечать годовщину своего первого дела, «Леди в розовом»... Или «Розовый телефон»... Что-то розовое. Шерлок заставит его немного опустить стены, опустить запреты, и, возможно, Джон даже не поймёт, что он делает.

Сейчас они сидят в своей кабинке в «Золотой Панде». Неосознанно вспоминая первый ужин вместе, они улыбаются друг другу. Шерлок опять не угадывает предсказание в печенье. Джон игнорирует ограничения, которые наложил на себя в отношении алкоголя, и выпивает третью кружку пива. Он ослабляет ремень, откидывается на спинку сиденья и довольно вздыхает. Он смотрит на Шерлока с тем нежным, тёплым выражением, которое всегда дарит только своему соседу по квартире.

Шерлок не ходит вокруг да около; он сразу выходит вперёд и спрашивает: 

– Почему тебе так не нравится Ирен, Джон? Она красивая, умная, успешная... Я думал, что это то, ради чего все здоровые, гетеросексуальные мужчины рвутся в бой.

Ни с того ни с сего ему в голову приходит объяснение. Это так очевидно, что он не может поверить, что не подумал об этом раньше. 

– О... _О_... Ты... ты ревновал, потому что она была настолько одержима _мной_ , что не дала _тебе_ шанса! Да, я прав?

Джон пристально на него смотрит. Он не вздрагивает и не выглядит ни капельки смущённым. Ну хорошо. Может быть, он с самого начала ожидал такого рода расспросов и заранее к ним подготовился.

Откусив кусочек банановой оладьи, Джон задумчиво её жуёт. Он смотрит Шерлоку в глаза, когда отвечает вопросом на вопрос: 

– Так ты не гетеросексуал?

Глаза Шерлока широко распахиваются от удивления. Так вот на _чём_ Джон хочет сосредоточиться? В самом деле? Этот человек когда-нибудь перестанет выводить Шерлока из равновесия? Он искренне надеется, что нет.

Шерлок пожимает в ответ плечами. Джон ухмыляется. Он немного отклоняется назад и прочищает горло. Его улыбка исчезает. 

– Она использовала твои слабости и воспользовалась тобой в наиболее уязвимом положении. Она превратила твоё проявление человечности в нечто, над чем можно посмеяться, а не поощрить. _Вот_ почему мне она не нравилась.

Джон возвращается к десерту, демонстративно прерывая зрительный контакт. Следующие несколько минут Шерлок пребывает в растерянности, не находя слов. Такое редко случается, и причина почти всегда связана с его соседом. Шерлок Холмс онемел, низвергнутый на землю простым заявлением о дружбе. У него земля уходит из-под ног.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока сквозь ресницы; молчание затянулось. 

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, да, всё хорошо. – Шерлок откашливается и ёрзает на сиденье. Атмосфера вдруг становится неловкой. Это чувство рассеивается почти сразу, когда Джон дарит ему лучезарную улыбку.

– Это то, что делают друзья? – выпаливает Шерлок. – Да? Расстраиваются из-за другого человека? Даже если это не касается их лично?

Джон мягко улыбается. 

– Да, Шерлок. Это называется эмпатия(1), может быть, ты слышал о ней? Ты ведь на самом деле не машина, не так ли?

Джон говорит это без намёка на жестокий сарказм – на самом деле, это сказано в дразнящей манере – но это не останавливает острую боль, пронзающую грудь Шерлока. Это условный рефлекс Павлова, который срабатывает скорей из-за слов, чем из-за тона. Он чуть не сгибается пополам от этого. Побледнев, он крепко сжимает руками край стола. Джон тут же переключается в неравнодушный дружеский режим, и успокаивая, кладёт свою руку на его.

– Полегче, Шерлок, полегче; я просто пошутил. Я знаю, что ты – не машина, я знаю тебя. Ты просто защищаешься от чего-то, что я не знаю, но с кем это не бывало. Прости...

Джон большим пальцем рисует успокаивающие круги на тыльной стороне руки Шерлока. Постепенно дыхание Шерлока восстанавливается, и он разжимает руки. Он бросает благодарный взгляд в сторону Джона, когда доктор уходит в туалет, давая Шерлоку пространство, необходимое ему, чтобы успокоиться.

Вскоре после этого они уезжают. Поездка в кэбе обратно на Бейкер-стрит проходит в тишине. Джон оказывает Шерлоку любезность, не упоминая о его небольшой панической атаке, и в последующие дни он не покровительствует, обращаясь с ним будто в лайковых перчатках. Он продолжает его отчитывать за невнимательность и, временами, грубость. Они всё ещё иногда ругаются из-за необходимости соответствовать определённым социальным нормам. Они всё ещё сами по себе друг с другом. Единственное отличие – сглаживание краёв, смягчение сурового внешнего вида и более надёжное вписывание в пространства друг друга.

После Виктора никто и никогда не предпринимал таких усилий, чтобы проникнуть за стены Шерлока, увидеть его таким, какой он есть на самом деле. Джон, возможно, не имеет ни малейшего представления об истинных причинах его холодности, но именно он ближе всех подошёл к пониманию его самого и его мотивов. Не просто понимание; _всеобъемлющее понимание_.

Это похоже на поворотный момент. Это одновременно пугает и возбуждает.

***

Через неделю после их «юбилейного» ужина, после долгих раздумий, Шерлок приходит к выводу, что первоначальный план переезда в собственную квартиру не произойдёт. Он, конечно, мог бы позволить себе это сейчас, со всеми делами, которые пришли благодаря блогу Джона, и он уверен, что у него больше не будет проблем с поиском арендодателя, готового сдать ему квартиру. Его имя всё чаще и чаще появляется в новостях, и он начинает завоёвывать себе репутацию.

Но ему очень не хочется расставаться с Джоном Ватсоном. Испытав самое последнее проявление привязанности Джона, он понимает, что стал очень зависимым от близости соседа по квартире. Даже когда Джона физически нет рядом, его присутствие даёт о себе знать в каждой комнате и уголке квартиры. Шерлок не может этого избежать, и что _самое_ ужасное, что и не хочет этого делать.

Он мысленно возвращается к их противостоянию с Мориарти у бассейна. Вот где _реально_ начался этот путь, эта точка невозврата. Именно тогда они с Джоном стали по-настоящему связаны вместе, не имея ни малейшего шанса распутать нити.

Шерлок максимально использует оставшиеся у них девять месяцев и три недели.

Рано утром Шерлок подходит к Джону, пока тот сидит за кухонным столом. Лицо Джона расслабленное после сна, а в руках у него – кружка с кофе; закрыв глаза, тот вдыхает аромат поднимающегося вверх пара. Шерлок стоит в дверях, разглядывая помятый вид соседа; его волосы примяты с одной стороны, а на щеке остался след от подушки. Это до смешного мило.

Шерлок прочищает горло. Открыв глаза, Джон улыбается. 

– Доброе утро, Шерлок. Я приготовил кофе, если хочешь. – Он указывает в сторону кухонной стойки.

– Может быть, попозже. Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать.

Джон с любопытством изгибает бровь. 

– Да? Что это?

Вытащив руку из-за спины, Шерлок протягивает Джону лист бумаги. 

– Вот. Это продление нашей аренды ещё на год. Я уже подписал, требуется только твоя подпись, и я могу отдать её миссис Хадсон.

Джон удивлённо на него смотрит. 

– Неужели? Уже пришло время? Ничего себе. Это действительно... Как быстро идёт время, да?

– Да. – Шерлок кладёт договор аренды рядом с рукой Джона вместе с ручкой. – Как только ты окончательно проснёшься. Ни одно из условий не изменилось, и арендная плата осталась прежней. Я уже заплатил за ущерб, нанесённый стенам твоим пистолетом, так что тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться.

Он поворачивается к стойке и достаёт из шкафа кружку. Он наливает себе кофе, стараясь держаться спиной к Джону. Он пытается не показывать напряжение в плечах, когда кладёт в свою чашку две чайные ложки сахара и небрежно помешивает.

Фыркнув, Джон смеётся. Звуки того, как он выводит ручкой своё имя – музыка для ушей Шерлока. Напряжение его покидает, и он тихо выдыхает от облегчения.

– Серьёзно, Шерлок? – усмехнувшись, спрашивает Джон. – Ты боялся, что я не подпишусь на второй раунд? Ты сумасшедший, ты это знаешь? Куда ещё я мог пойти, как ты думаешь?

Шерлок надевает на лицо маску безразличия, прежде чем повернуться к Джону. Он пожимает плечами, когда делает глоток кофе, и их взгляды встречаются. 

– Я не волновался. Я просто не хотел ничего предполагать.

Джон улыбается. 

– Ну, хорошо. Мы просто сделаем вид, что это правда.

Шерлок изгибает бровь. 

– Ты даже не собираешься читать?

Джон пожимает плечами. 

– Не нужно. Ты уже сказал мне, что там написано. Я тебе доверяю.

В груди Шерлока расцветает тепло. Он пытается за юмором замаскировать дрожь в голосе. 

– Это не очень хорошая идея. – Он улыбается.

Джон фыркает. 

– Да, я думаю, ты прав. Посмотри, что случилось, когда ты сказал мне, что собираешься купить молоко и бобы.

Он ощущает, как внутри зарождается холод, но спешно его останавливает. Он не собирается портить этот беззаботный момент.

– Ты прав, – говорит Шерлок и дарит Джону улыбку. Его рука неосознанно сжимается вокруг кружки. Он надеется, что Джон ничего не заметит.

Джон толкает договор аренды в сторону Шерлока. 

– Тогда передай его миссис Хадсон. Мне нужно подготовиться к работе. – Он встаёт и направляется в ванную, но на пороге оборачивается и ослепительно улыбается. – Постарайся ничего не взорвать, пока меня не будет, хорошо?

Сердце Шерлока глухо стучит в груди. Он сглатывает. 

– Спасибо, Джон, – благодарит он.

Джон поднимает голову с растерянным выражением на лице. 

– За что?

Шерлок на мгновение задумывается, прежде чем ответить. Он наконец-то решается на ответ, который достаточно правдив, и в то же время достаточно загадочен, чтобы скрыть некоторые истины.

– За то, что не уехал. – _«Несмотря на то, что ты должен был это сделать. Даже если такой путь приведёт только к страданиям и боли для нас обоих»._

На лице Джона мелькает смятение, и Шерлок знает, что тот совершенно неверно истолковал смысл сказанного. Это печально, но Шерлок действительно не в том положении, чтобы наставлять своего друга на путь истинный. Во всяком случае, выражение лица Джона быстро меняется на нежность. Больше никаких слов не нужно. Он кивает, а затем поворачивается и заходит в ванную, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

***

Дата смерти Ирен приходит и уходит, а Шерлок едва о ней задумывается. Он уважал её за то, что она оказалась умнее, чем он ожидал, несмотря на то, что победил её в конце концов. Он знал, что её гибель наступит скоро, поэтому отодвинул мысли о ней на второй план. Она была ещё одной несчастной душой, жизнь которой должна была оборваться слишком рано, поэтому Шерлок, по сути, изгнал её из своего разума.

Через месяц после её смерти Джон стоит в их дверях с известием о её судьбе. Шерлок ждёт, когда Джон его выпалит. Ему крайне любопытно, что в конечном итоге с ней произошло; он предполагает, что она была убита людьми Мориарти, так как Майкрофт отказался предоставить ей какую-либо защиту.

То, что на самом деле слетает c уст Джона, оставляет его шокированным, в море эмоций, которые он не может идентифицировать. Защита свидетелей в Америке, рассказывает Джон. И какой ужасный лжец Джон. Его язык тела прямо противоречит тому, что он говорит, как и тон, с которым он это говорит.

Грудь Шерлока сжимает от чего-то, чему нет названия. Это дискомфорт, обёрнутый привязанностью внутри чувств. Это то, что Шерлок сказал Ирен – химический дефект, обнаруженный на проигравшей стороне. Он никогда прежде не испытывал такого притока тепла к своим конечностям и приятного ощущения внутри; у него нет никакой системы отсчёта для всего этого.

Шерлок чувствует, что ещё больше теряет контроль над своей решимостью. Он ослабевает ещё больше, когда Джон сдаётся и передаёт ему телефон Ирен.

 _Почему?_ Почему Джон ему соврал? Он не может расстраиваться из-за смерти Ирен. Джон хороший человек, но Шерлок знает, что часть его считает, что она получила именно то, что заслужила за предательство Королевы и страны. Разве он не должен хотя бы продемонстрировать признаки облегчения из-за устранения того, кто соперничал с ним за расположение Шерлока.

Его мысли путаются. Он не позволял себе идти по этому пути раньше, зная, что это может привести только к ложной надежде, но, по-видимому, его разум обладал собственной волей. Он насильно перенаправляет свои мысли на телефон Ирен, понятия не имея, как интерпретировать то, что ощущает внутри. Если он не может разгадать соседа по квартире, возможно, он сможет собрать последнюю головоломку, которую оставила ему Эта Женщина.

***

Шерлок без стука влетает в комнату и захлопывает дверь. Он подходит к большому столу из красного дерева и наклоняется, положив обе руки на полированную поверхность. Не собираясь выслушивать какие-либо возражения, он заявляет: 

– Мне нужно знать, как она умерла.

Изогнув бровь, Майкрофт откидывается на спинку кресла и скрещивает на груди руки. 

– Как _кто_ умер?

– Не играй со мной в игры, Майкрофт, тебе это не подходит. Ирен Адлер. Мы оба знаем, что она мертва. Почему ты мне не сказал?

Майкрофт не разрывает зрительный контакт с Шерлоком, когда, не дрогнув, говорит: 

– Что заставляет тебя думать, что она мертва?

– О, пожалуйста! – Шерлок с отвращением отходит от стола и начинает расхаживать по кабинету, не сводя глаз с брата. – Ты послал Джона рассказать мне, что с ней случилось. _Джона_. Человека, который не может лгать, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, не говоря уже о других. Очевидно, что с Ирен случилось нечто ужасное, и ты знал, что я быстро это выясню. Так что перестань играть со мной в игры, Майкрофт, и скажи, что мне нужно знать.

Майкрофт вздёргивает подбородок; это явный признак того, что его не пугает недовольный вид Шерлока. 

– Ты автоматически предположил, что произошедшее было наихудшим сценарием? Она может томиться в тюрьме третьего мира. Она могла быть тяжело ранена и лежать в коме в одной из лондонских больниц. Возможно, она перенесла тяжёлую травму и находится в психиатрической лечебнице. Почему ты думаешь, что она мертва?

Шерлок стискивает зубы и выплёвывает: 

– У меня есть свои источники.

Майкрофт не отступает. Он встаёт, выпрямляясь во весь свой внушительный рост, и говорит: 

– Правда? Даже после того, как её тело лежало на столе в морге прямо перед тобой, ты _всё ещё_ не уверен, что она мертва. Так почему ты теперь так готов принять эту информацию из вторых рук? Ты всегда так стремишься выставить свой разум на всеобщее обозрение. Скажи мне, Шерлок!

Шерлок хмурится. Он повторяет: 

– Я _знаю_. И ты знаешь, что я знаю, особенно после отправки ко мне Джона. Ты _хотел_ , чтобы я пришёл к тебе за этой информацией. Но почему? Почему ты сам мне не сказал? В этом нет никакого _смысла_.

Майкрофт грустно улыбается и качает головой. 

– Нет, не для тебя, не так ли?

Шерлок прищуривается, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного. Охваченный яростью, он подходит к стене и с криком ударяет по ней кулаком. 

– _Я её не убивал!_ – кричит он, слишком переполненный злостью, чтобы почувствовать боль. – Когда уже это дойдёт до тебя через твой толстый череп, Майкрофт? У меня могут быть недостатки, но я – не убийца!

Глаза Майкрофта расширяются, а затем его взгляд смягчается. 

– О, Шерлок. Нет, я никогда, _никогда_ не думал, что ты кого-то убил. То, что случилось, Шерлок... это произошло четверть века тому назад. Я был так молод, и я справился с этим очень плохо. Мы никогда не говорили об этом с тех пор. Возможно, мы должны сделать это сейчас...

– Нет, – поспешно отрезает Шерлок, – Нет, давай придерживаться курса. Если ты не собирался добиваться признания, то зачем тогда весь этот ритуал с плащом и кинжалом, заставляющий меня прийти к тебе?

Майкрофт вздыхает и качает головой, глядя на мир, как усталый родитель, пытающийся объяснить взрослые вещи непослушному ребёнку. 

– Шерлок, увидев, что с тобой сделала фальшивая смерть Ирен, Джон почувствовал необходимость сгладить всё это для тебя... Чтобы смягчить удар, так сказать. Поэтому я позволил ему это. Возможно, он не хотел снова оставлять тебя в состоянии неопределённости, постоянно задаваясь вопросом, удалось ли ей ещё раз инсценировать свою смерть. Ему не нравится видеть, как ты страдаешь. Наверняка, ты это уже понял.

Шерлок вздыхает. 

– Я это прекрасно осознаю. И я ценю это. Я просто не понимаю.

Майкрофт кивает. 

– Как звёзды в небе.

Шерлок улыбается. 

– Точно, как звёзды.

Майкрофт продолжает: 

– Я понял, что Джону не понравится, если я сообщу тебе эту новость в своей не сентиментальной манере, поэтому оставил это на его усмотрение. Как ты мудро заметил, я рассчитывал на его неуклюжую некомпетентность – о, не смотри на меня так, ты знаешь, что это правда – чтобы намекнуть на братскую беседу. Я мог бы сообщить тебе эту новость подальше от охочих до защиты глаз и ушей Джона Ватсона. Он очень заботится о тебе, ты же знаешь.

По лицу Шерлока пробегает тень. 

– Я знаю. Он действительно не должен, потому что забота – не преимущество.

Майкрофт смотрит на него с выражением, которое Шерлок мог бы назвать грустью, если бы хорошо не знал брата. 

– Нет, на самом деле всё не так, – отвечает он. – Но я верю, что _ты_ хотя бы усвоил этот урок – не так ли, Шерлок? Пообещай, что ты больше не совершишь эту ошибку.

Майкрофт пристально на него смотрит; его глаза блестят. Шерлок сохраняет невозмутимое выражение лица, но под лазерным фокусом пристального взгляда брата ощущает себя неуютно. Шерлок знает, что это смешно, но он чувствует, будто его просвечивают рентгеновским зрением, с помощью которого можно увидеть, как работают его разум и сердце, включая растущую привязанность к своему соседу.

Шерлок фыркает. 

– Конечно, не совершу. Я хорошо усвоил этот урок, спасибо.

Шерлок почти оценил заботу брата. Он хотел бы сказать ему, что это неуместно, как всегда. Тот должен беспокоиться не о Шерлоке, а о человеке, который к нему привязался. Но, как всегда, хранит молчание.

Майкрофт смотрит на него ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем моргает и кивает. 

– Хорошо.

Картинка складывается. Майкрофт рассказывает ему, что на самом деле произошло с Ирен. Обезглавливание в Карачи. Достаточно драматично для такой женщины, как она, считает Шерлок. Жаль, что её смерть наступила так быстро после их знакомства. Она могла бы быть ещё одним достойным противником, к тому же гораздо менее опасной, чем Мориарти. Но... Все жизни заканчиваются.

Когда братья наконец расстаются, Шерлок уходит, понимая мотивы Майкрофта не больше, чем вчера или двадцать лет назад.

***

(1) – Эмпати́я (греч. ἐν – «в» + греч. πάθος – «страсть», «страдание», «чувство») – осознанное сопереживание текущему эмоциональному состоянию другого человека без потери ощущения происхождения этого переживания.


	5. Глава 5 - Прозрение и поворотные моменты

**Апрель 2012 года**

– Шерлок Холмс.

– Шерлок, это я. Слушай, у нас тут такая ситуация, пропал человек...

– Нет. Я же сказал, больше никаких дел о пропавших людях. Я думал, что ясно выразился.

– Одну минуту, Шерлок, выслушай меня. Ты помнишь Алекса Уилкокса?

– Конечно. Дело о мошенничестве, пять лет назад. А в чём дело?

– Его дочь пропала пять дней назад. Все зацепки иссякли, и он очень просит твоей помощи. Ты придёшь?

Шерлок помнит Джесси Уилкокс. В то время, когда он взялся за дело Алекса, она была застенчивой, скромной одиннадцатилетней девочкой. Алекс подозревал одного из сотрудников своей компании в хищении средств; он был уверен, что знает, кто это, просто у него не было доказательств или компрометирующих улик. Шерлок решил дело через десять часов после того, как взялся за него. Испытывая перед ним благоговение, Джесси ходила за ним по пятам, как щенок, когда он разнюхивал всё в офисах Алекса и расспрашивал его сотрудников. После того как дело было закрыто, она попросила его прийти к ней на занятия в День профессиональной ориентации и рассказать о том, каково это – быть единственным в мире консультирующим детективом. Шерлок тогда только начинал свой бизнес, и ему льстило обожание девочки, поэтому он согласился. Презентация имела ошеломляющий успех, и Джесси потом с благодарностью ему улыбалась. Она произвела на него довольно сильное впечатление, а это значит, что Шерлок с абсолютной ясностью помнит, что она будет жить ещё много десятилетий. 

– Я буду через десять минут.

На недавней фотографии, которую Лестрейд даёт Шерлоку, изображена симпатичная шестнадцатилетняя девушка с шоколадными кудрями, обрамляющими лицо с блестящими карими глазами и дерзкой улыбкой. Так как её отец стал довольно богатым за эти годы, главная теория заключается в том, что она была похищена ради выкупа. Через сорок восемь часов после того, как Шерлок приступает к делу, он решает, что она действительно была похищена братом растратчика, но не ради денег. Это была извращённая месть за то, что его брата посадили за решетку, хотя на самом деле его поймал Шерлок. Это не имеет большого смысла, но преступления, связанные с эмоциями, редко имеют смысл.

Феликс Харрисон действительно отсутствовал столько же времени, сколько и Джесси. Шерлок навещает его брата Фредерика в тюрьме, но мужчина утверждает, что ничего не знает о деятельности Феликса. Охота продолжается до тех пор, пока не проходят три недели. Лестрейд неохотно переименовывает операцию из операции спасения в операцию поиска. Шерлок в ярости.

– Шерлок, – вздыхает Лестрейд, когда Шерлок стоит перед его столом, растрёпанный и взъерошенный. – Ты же знаешь, каковы сейчас шансы найти её живой, тем более что мы ничего не слышали о её похитителе...

– На все сто процентов. Таковы шансы, Лестрейд. Она не умерла.

– Откуда ты можешь это знать, Шерлок?

– Потому что нет никаких доказательств, подтверждающих обратное.

– И нет никаких доказательств, что она жива!

– Это не имеет значения, потому что, если вы закончите поиски, я буду искать её один. – Шерлок выбегает из кабинета Лестрейда, как тёмный, мстительный ангел, жаждущий справедливости. 

– Что бы там ни случилось, не заботясь о жертвах, – бормочет Лестрейд, ни к кому не обращаясь.

***

У Шерлока сдвиг в деле, и он шерстит интернет в поисках информации. На мгновение он подумывает разбудить Джона, но быстро отбрасывает эту мысль. Сейчас середина ночи, а Джон уже две недели мечется между хирургией и этим делом, и ему нужен отдых. Конечно, Шерлоку ничего не грозит, если он пойдёт один, но он на всякий случай достаёт из ящика стола пистолет Джона. Если повезёт, он всё равно вернётся до того, как Джон проснётся.

Он подкрадывается к находящейся глубоко в лесу одинокой хижине. Он снимает пистолет Джона с предохранителя и направляется к двери. На прошлой неделе ночи были не по сезону холодными, но нет никаких доказательств того, что хижина отапливается. Из трубы не вырывается дым. Сердце Шерлока без всякой причины замирает. Если Джесси здесь, она наверняка жива, так почему же он испытывает это ненужное беспокойство? 

Он нащупывает фонарик и осторожно открывает дверь. Направляя луч света через всю комнату, он сжимает пистолет, и у него перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит Феликса Харрисона, распростёртого у камина с пистолетом в левой руке и очевидной пулевой раной на левом виске. Скорее всего, самоубийство. Из тёмного угла доносится слабый всхлип, и Шерлок поворачивает фонарик на звук. Он освещает Джесси, связанную, с неподвижными руками и ногами, с грязным кляпом во рту. На ней тонкая, рваная ночная рубашка и грязные носки. Закрыв глаза, она еле дышит. С грязными, спутанными волосами и впалыми щеками она совсем не похожа на энергичную девушку на фотографии. Шерлок подбегает к ней и проверяет пульс; тот оказывается слабым и неровным. Он снимает с себя пальто и укутывает её, прежде чем вытащить телефон, который, к счастью, ловит сеть, и вызывает скорую помощь. Затем он звонит Лестрейду, чтобы сообщить ему о ситуации.

Когда он наконец добирается до дома, после восхода солнца и, следовательно, после того, как Джон проснулся, добрый доктор встречает его с нагоняем.

– О, Боже, Шерлок, – кричит Джон, покраснев и сжав кулаки. Он подбегает к Шерлоку и выдёргивает пистолет из-за пояса своего друга. – _Какого чёрта_ ты не разбудил меня, если был настолько глуп, что пошёл туда посреди ночи? У тебя действительно есть желание умереть?

Шерлок удивлённо моргает. 

– Нет, конечно, нет. Я был в полной безопасности, и я действительно _спас_ девушку...

– Ты не мог этого знать! – Изо рта Джона вылетает слюна. – Харрисон мог быть там, _живой_ , и он мог убить тебя.

– Нет, он бы этого не сделал, – говорит Шерлок с полной уверенностью, снимая пальто. Направляясь на кухню, он протискивается мимо Джона. Джон не даёт ему пройти дальше.

Он хватает Шерлока за руку и разворачивает его так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.

– Скажи мне, гений, – его голос звучит убийственно. – Как. Ты. Мог. Это. Знать.

Шерлок отмахивается от руки Джона. 

– Потому что он умер от огнестрельного ранения, нанесённого самому себе. Мертвецу было бы трудно убить меня, не так ли, доктор?

– Но ты же не... ты не мог знать, что он мёртв, прежде чем ты туда добрался!

Шерлок одаривает его самодовольным взглядом. 

– Я не мог?

– Нет, чёрт возьми, ты мог бы... 

– Хватит! – кричит Шерлок. – Преступник задержан... или был бы задержан, если бы не был мёртв... а девушка найдена живой. Это то, что они называют результатом. Меня заставили поверить, что в таких случаях это самое главное. Жертва была спасена. Это единственное, что важно.

Он отворачивается и направляется в свою комнату, больше не в настроении пить успокаивающий чай. Он закрывает дверь, но не раньше, чем ему кажется, что он слышит, как Джон бормочет:

– Ты тоже важен.

***

Он ложится на кровать и сцепляет пальцы под подбородком. Он обдумывает этот последний случай с Джесси. Что-то не давало ему покоя, и он не мог оставить это без внимания. Он думает, что, возможно, смотрит на всё это неправильно. 

Он всегда подходил к этому с той точки зрения, что бесполезно пытаться спасти людей от смерти в тот день, когда они должны умереть. Что, если бы он повернул это и посмотрел на это с точки зрения _выжившего_? Что, если некоторые люди _не умирают_ в определённый день именно потому, что кто-то смог вмешаться и остановить это? Неужели именно так Шерлок может изменить ситуацию, даже не осознавая этого?

Он был единственным, кто знал наверняка, что Джесси не умерла, поэтому оказался единственным, кто активно её искал, когда все остальные потеряли надежду. Она находилась в таком уединённом месте, что никто другой не нашёл бы её до того, как она умерла бы от голода или обезвоживания. Если бы Шерлок не был таким упрямым из-за своего особого вида предвидения, Джесси была бы мертва.

Может быть, забота о них действительно _может_ помочь их спасти?

***

В следующий раз, когда Шерлок заговорил с Джоном, он был весь в свиной крови и держал в руках гарпун. Ни слова не сказано об их последнем разговоре, и нет никакой остаточной неловкости в их взаимодействии. Шерлок не мог быть более благодарным. Он не может объяснить свои действия Джону более подробно, чем уже сделал, и он живёт в страхе перед тем днём, когда этого больше не будет достаточно. Когда Джон, наконец, столкнётся с ним лицом к лицу и потребует ответов на все вопросы, которые должны крутиться в его мозгу.

Его друг – всего лишь человек, и рано или поздно он перестанет терпеть особенности Шерлока. Он либо будет настаивать на объяснении, либо уйдёт. Шерлок может признаться себе, что Джон действительно _должен_ уехать; в конечном счёте, так будет лучше для них обоих. Но, к лучшему или худшему, Шерлок не хочет, чтобы это произошло. По-видимому, совершенно без его разрешения и почти без его ведома Джон стал существенно важен для ясности его ума. Несмотря на то, что эта ситуация будет недолгой, Шерлоку нужно держаться за неё как можно дольше.

К счастью, отвлечение от всех этих тревожных мыслей приходит в виде Генри Найта, и Шерлок и Джон приступают к делу, которое оказывается одним из самых интересных в карьере детектива.

Только когда тайна окутана его удовлетворением, последствия подкрадываются к нему так же незаметно, как призрачная гончая.

***

**1 мая 2012 года**

Шерлок лежит в позе эмбриона, обхватив себя и потянув колени к груди. Он дрожит, не в силах остановиться. Пот хлещет из всех пор, а зубы стучат. Он чувствует себя так, будто у него грипп, его бьёт то озноб, то лихорадка. Он смотрит в стену, спиной к остальной части комнаты и к другой (незанятой) кровати.

Он знает, что это всего лишь следствие того, что не прошло и четырёх часов, как он _снова_ подвергся воздействию газа в лощине Дьюера, но это знание не делает симптомы менее тяжёлыми. Они ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз, хотя он подвергался воздействию газа примерно столько же времени. Никто из остальных не испытывает такого крайнего дискомфорта, только он. Это не шок от того, что Фрэнкленд взорвался у него на глазах; он уже видел много смертей, некоторые из них были столь же ужасными. И не то чтобы он не знал, что это произойдёт.

Нет, причина, по которой он так взволнован на этот раз, не в том, что он увидел чудовищную собаку. Закрыв глаза, Шерлок пытается прогнать видение, которое сейчас разыгрывается за его веками, но сцена разворачивается именно так, как он её помнит. Воспоминания смешиваются с наркотической галлюцинацией, когда Фрэнкленд бежит по минному полю. С ужасом наблюдая, как образ учёного превращается в Джона Ватсона за несколько секунд до того, как его разносит на куски прямо перед ним, он не в состоянии ничего с этим поделать. Точно так же, как он не смог спасти ни отца, ни Виктора. Так же, как он не сможет спасти...

Он замирает, когда слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь в их комнату. Тяжёлые шаги по деревянному полу замедляются по мере приближения.

– Шерлок? Шерлок, с тобой всё в порядке? Почему ты оставил свет включённым? О, Боже, _Шерлок_...

Джон торопливо преодолевает оставшийся путь к кровати Шерлока. Матрас прогибается, и чья-то рука мягко, но крепко хватает его за плечо и заставляет повернуться. Устыдившись, Шерлок закрывает лицо руками. Он наклоняется в успокаивающие объятия своего друга, который притягивает его в кольцо своих рук и тихо бормочет: 

– Всё в порядке, Шерлок. Всё в порядке, я держу тебя, успокойся, успокойся, _ш-ш-ш_...

Шерлок хватает Джона за руки и зарывается лицом в его шею. Он дрожит и дрожит, слёзы текут из его глаз, когда он пытается взять своё дыхание под контроль. Он позволяет успокаивающим рукам Джона ласкать свою спину и растирать руки; он даже позволяет ему гладить себя по волосам и зарываться в них пальцами. Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, пока они лежат рядом. Джон шепчет ему на ухо всякую чепуху, и его дрожь постепенно утихает. В конце концов его рыдания прекращаются, а дыхание выравнивается. Его хватка на Джоне, однако, не ослабевает. Джон не пытается отстраниться.

Шерлок судорожно вздыхает и открывает глаза... чтобы посмотреть в нежные синие глаза. Их лица находятся всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга; Шерлок практически ощущает вкус пива в дыхании Джона. Внезапно, он больше не может этого делать. Он не может продолжать бороться с этим, бороться с _ними_ , не сейчас, не после всего, что они пережили в этой поездке. Эмоциональная суматоха последних нескольких дней, испытание их дружбы сказались на контроле Шерлока, и он, наконец, сдаётся своей тоске по связи.

Губы Шерлока встречаются с губами Джона, и шлюзы распахиваются.

***

Джон знает, что не должен сдаваться, особенно сейчас, время откровенно _ужасное_. И он, и Шерлок эмоционально вымотаны; любая близость, которую они инициируют в это время, имеет очень низкие шансы на то, что она продолжится. Но у него больше нет желания сопротивляться этому притяжению между ними, не тогда, когда Шерлок здесь, в его объятиях, податливый, уязвимый и более человечный, чем он когда-либо его видел. Джону кажется, что тот может использовать это в своих интересах, и очень вероятно, что после того, как наркотики уйдут из его организма, Шерлок оттолкнёт его и попытается восстановить между ними дистанцию. Но прямо сейчас, тот открывает себя, позволяя Джону видеть его в худшем состоянии, а он сам просто недостаточно силен.

Их поцелуи неаккуратны и небрежны, поскольку их взаимное желание быстро переходит в потребность. Джон почти уверен, что Шерлок никогда ни с кем не был раньше, и его неуклюжая техника, кажется, это подтверждает. Его отчаяние по поводу физического контакта становится очевидным, когда он снимает с себя футболку и заставляет Джона избавиться от куртки и рубашки. Они прижимаются друг к другу, грудь к груди и кожа к коже, продолжая всё это время целоваться. Шерлок отчаянно всхлипывает, и всё, что Джон может сделать, это прийти в себя и попытаться установить некоторый контроль над ситуацией.

Он отстраняется от Шерлока и кладёт ладонь на щёку друга, лаская большим пальцем, как он надеется, успокаивающе. 

– Нам нужно притормозить, Шерлок, – мягко предлагает он.

Распухшие губы Шерлока соблазнительно блестят. Он в замешательстве хмурит брови, и его голос звучит потерянно и так молодо, когда он спрашивает: 

– Почему?

Джон сглатывает. 

– Дело не в том, что я не хочу этого; _боже_ , я хочу этого... но мы должны позволить наркотику нас покинуть, согласен? Ни у кого из нас нет ясной головы, и я не хочу, чтобы мы сделали что-то, о чём потом пожалеем. Я останусь здесь с тобой, в твоей постели, если ты хочешь, но я не думаю, что это разумно для нас... идти дальше сегодня вечером. Завтра мы сможем решить, чего мы действительно хотим. Когда мы оба будем думать ясно.

Джон всё ещё чувствует мелкую дрожь, проходящую по телу Шерлока, и он знает, что принимает правильное решение.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него, сверля своими глазами. Взгляд слегка фокусируется, и Джон вздыхает с облегчением, когда улавливает проблеск рациональности, начинающей возвращаться в разум его друга. Шерлок на мгновение закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Когда он открывает их, его глаза снова становятся ясными и сияют осознанностью.

– Хорошо, – мягко говорит он, и Джон наклоняется, чтобы подарить ему мягкий, нежный поцелуй, который, как он надеется, содержит обещание _большего_ , но _позже_. Шерлок вздыхает и опускает голову на подушку.

Джон осторожно высвобождается из объятий Шерлока, объясняя, что он просто собирается переодеться в пижамные штаны, и он будет рядом с Шерлоком всего через несколько минут. Шерлок понимающе кивает и отпускает его.

***

Утренний свет проникает в комнату, когда Шерлок проводит пальцем по лбу Джона. Джон морщится и открывает глаза, по-совиному моргая. Сердце Шерлока сжимается.

– Джон, – говорит он хрипло.

На лице Джона мелькает тень беспокойства. 

– Что-то не так, Шерлок? – спрашивает он.

Шерлок отвечает тем, что наклоняется и прикасается губами к губам Джона. Тот приоткрывает рот, предоставляя ему полный доступ. Они целуются, целуются и целуются, томно, нежно и неторопливо. Шерлок пытается вложить в поцелуи свои чувства, заменяя этими физическими актами привязанности слова, которые не может произнести прямо сейчас, такие, как _желание_ , _красота_ и _любовь_. Он цепляется за Джона, как утопающий за спасательный круг. 

Он тихо стонет, когда рука Джона скользит вниз по его боку, огибая щекотку по краю, но оставаясь в области возбуждения. Он никогда раньше не испытывал подобных ощущений, никогда не позволял себе такой вольности. Он чувствует, как дыхание Джона учащается, а сердце бьётся в унисон с его сердцем. Шерлок наклоняет голову, чтобы дать губам Джона лучший доступ к своей шее, и тот вознаграждает его мягкими, влажными поцелуями в подбородок и горло. Он позволяет себе закрыть глаза, когда нежно обхватывает затылок Джона. Он совсем не уверен, куда девать вторую руку, и на мгновение та неуверенно зависает над лопаткой Джона, как раз над выходным отверстием его шрама. Разве не было бы _хорошо_ прикоснуться к нему? Провести по нему кончиками пальцев, ощутив подтверждение и напоминание о выживании Джона и его присутствию здесь, сейчас? Он колеблется всего мгновение, прежде чем положить ладонь на шрам. Он чувствует, как Джон немного напрягается, прежде чем выдохнуть в рот Шерлока и расслабиться. Не больно, значит, просто... неожиданно. Шерлок улыбается.

Его внимание довольно скоро отвлекает язык Джона в ухе. Внезапная влажность его пугает, и он шипит, когда в паху оседает незнакомое ощущение. Нежеланная мысль непрошено появляется в его сознании, воспоминание о насмешке, брошенной в шутку и всё же режущей, как нож («секс меня не пугает»... «откуда ты знаешь»...), и он невольно напрягается. Джон отстраняется.

– Шерлок? – Джон обеспокоен; его глаза широко распахнуты, а зрачки расширены от желания. В груди Шерлока возникает не поддающееся описанию чувство, ослабляя напряжение и тревогу, пока всё, что он чувствует, не исчезает... Лелеемый. Желанный. Любимый. 

Жестокость Майкрофта превращается в ничто.

Он сглатывает. 

– Я никогда не делал этого раньше, – шепчет он.

Джон кивает, будто ожидал этого. Тот начинает отстраняться, и Шерлок не может этого вынести, не выдерживает. Он в панике хватает Джона за руки.

– Нет! Не уходи, пожалуйста! Я просто хочу этого... Я хотел, чтобы ты... знал, во что ввязываешься.

Взгляд Джона смягчается, в уголках глаз появляются морщинки. 

– Я не уйду. Если ты уверен, что это – то, что ты хочешь.

Шерлок протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по правой брови Джона и вниз по его щеке. 

– Это – то, что я хочу, – отвечает он, когда его голос понижается в регистре.

Джон вздрагивает, а затем быстро наклоняет голову и захватывает губы Шерлока, нежно открывая их кончиком языка. Шерлок делает одолжение, слегка приоткрывая их и позволяя Джону скользнуть внутрь. Он раздвигает ноги, и Джон устраивается между ними, проводя пальцем по краям пижамных штанов. Шерлок слегка хмыкает в знак согласия, и его рука скользит внутрь, чтобы обхватить задницу Шерлока. У него перехватывает дыхание, когда Джон проводит рукой по его ягодицам, дразня лёгкими, как перышко, прикосновениями, рисуя пальцами круги вокруг них. Шерлок притягивает его к себе ближе, сжимая более надёжно в своих объятиях.

– Ещё, Джон... ещё, Джон, _пожалуйста_ , – шепчет он; его дыхание щекочет ухо Джона. Тот делает одолжение, перемещая свою руку от задницы к его промежности. Он берёт Шерлока в руку и уверенно гладит, осыпая поцелуями его лицо, шею и обнажённую грудь. Шерлок прижимается к нему, запрокинув голову и зажмурив глаза.

– О, Джон, да, такое чувство... такое чувство... – глаза Шерлока распахиваются, и его тело напрягается в объятиях Джона. Его хватка на волосах Джона становится крепче, и он вздрагивает, когда повторяет: – Пожалуйста... О, Боже... О, _Боже_... Джон, _Джо-о-он_...

Удовольствие захлёстывает его, когда он плывёт на волне своего оргазма. Джон гладит его, всегда заботливый, пока Шерлок не становится бескостным под ним. Он пытается ответить тем же, но из-за быстро накатывающей усталости это оказывается ему не силам. Он недовольно рычит, но Джон только хихикает и успокаивающе целует его в уголок рта.

– Всё в порядке, – шепчет Джон, прерывисто дыша и толкаясь. – Я могу позаботиться об этом и так. – Джон утыкается лицом ему в шею, и Шерлок сжимает его в объятиях, когда толчки Джона становится всё более беспорядочным. Джон выдыхает маленькие облачка воздуха, которые щекочут горло Шерлока, заставляя его дрожать от острых ощущений.

– Шер... Шерлок... О, Боже, ты так хорош... Ты такой хороший... _О-о-ох_...

Джон замирает, и внезапное тепло расцветает на ноге Шерлока сквозь тонкую ткань его пижамы. Это не совсем неприятно, но кажется немного странным. Он ёрзает, ожидая, пока Джон восстановит дыхание, стремясь занять более удобную позу.

Когда Джон наконец приходит в себя, Шерлок толкает его локтем, и они ложатся рядом. Глаза Джона медленно открываются, и их взгляды встречаются. Джон улыбается. Его глаза блестят озорством, когда он говорит: 

– Не волнуйся. Первый раз – он всегда такой. Медленный и романтичный, как правило, приберегается для второго и третьего раза.

Взгляд Шерлока по-прежнему сосредоточен на лице Джона, и он не отвечает на улыбку. Выражение лица Джона колеблется, и Шерлок точно знает, о чём он думает.

– Нет, Джон, – говорит Шерлок, беря его за руку и переплетая их пальцы. – Ни о чём не жалей. Я обещаю, что это не на один раз. Я намерен дорожить всеми оставшимися мгновениями с тобой, как бы долго они ни длились. – Его взгляд смягчается, когда он целует ладонь Джона.

– Шерлок? Ты ведь знаешь, что я не собираюсь уходить, правда? То есть, я никуда не собираюсь. Даже если это что-то новое – я не собираюсь уходить. Ты – мой лучший друг. Это пожизненное партнёрство. Я всегда у тебя буду, я обещаю.

Шерлок трепетно улыбается, убирая волосы Джона со лба. Привязанность окрашивает его голос хрипотцой, когда он отвечает: 

– Да, Джон. Пока мы оба дышим.

***

Как только они с Джоном возвращаются из Баскервиля, Шерлок разыскивает их домохозяйку и извиняется за то, как он сообщил ей о женитьбе Мистера Чаттерджи. Любящая вторая мать, каковой она и является, беззаботно отмахивается. Она говорит ему, что на самом деле была благодарна ему за это, так же как она была благодарна за его выводы о преступлениях мужа. Она по-матерински обнимает его, чмокает в щеку и отправляет обратно к соседу по квартире.

***

Следующие месяцы – лучшие в жизни Шерлока. Теперь, когда он решил перестать бороться с судьбой, просто позволяя всему случиться, он более расслаблен и способен сосредоточиться на жизни в данный момент, не беспокоясь о будущем. Возвращение картины Рейхенбаха делает его героем; его портрет – во всех газетах, и начинают поступать деньги. Дела начинают приходить со всех сторон, это значит, что Шерлок занят, а значит, он счастлив.

В разгар всей этой работы они с Джоном становятся всё ближе и ближе. Он никогда раньше не был в романтических отношениях; всё это так отличается от того, к чему он привык, и он радостно каталогизирует все новые впечатления, будто они являются особенно экзотическими глубоководными образцами, никогда прежде не виденными человеком. Все новые данные, поступающие в его мозг, настолько его поглощают, что у него нет времени беспокоиться о датах смерти и надвигающейся потере.

Лучший из этих безмятежных дней (спокойный только в том смысле, что их жизни угрожали всего один раз) приходится на день рождения Джона, седьмое июля. В прошлом году эта дата пришла и ушла, а он даже не заметил её. В этом году Шерлок берёт дело в свои руки, чтобы подарить Джону лучший день рождения в его жизни. В конце концов, это последний день, который они проведут вместе, так что он должен быть запоминающимся. К тому же это сорокалетие Джона, оно должно быть особенным.

Шерлок заказывает у Анджело банкетный зал, место в задней части его ресторана, предназначенное для частных вечеринок. Там есть большой стол, способный вместить четырнадцать человек, и достаточно места, чтобы разместить струнный квартет. Шерлок нанимает трёх своих бездомных друзей, которые регулярно выступают на улицах Лондона. Это не просто любители; они были хорошими членами общества и успешными членами Лондонского симфонического оркестра, пока обстоятельства не украли их будущее. Второй скрипкой будет сам Шерлок.

Шерлок приглашает всех, кто находится в их ближайшем окружении: Лестрейда, миссис Хадсон, Молли, Майка, Гарри, Билла, Генри Найта, Билли и Гэри из Cross Keys, даже Донован, Андерсона и Майкрофта, чтобы их было четырнадцать. Как ни странно, соглашаются прийти все. Не так уж и удивительно, что все стремятся к этому. Все любят Джона.

Он хочет, чтобы это было сюрпризом, поэтому позволяет Джону планировать свой собственный вечер викторины в пабе с Лестрейдом, Стэмфордом и Биллом (которые, конечно, участвуют в сюрпризе), пока не разрешает себе пригласить Джона на ужин заранее. 

– Наше первое настоящее свидание в качестве настоящей пары, – произносит Шерлок, прежде чем осознаёт, что он только что предложил.

Они с Джоном ещё не обсуждали этого. Единственное, о чём они говорили по поводу своих отношений – это о том, чтобы об этом знало как можно меньше людей. Они не говорили о том, чтобы выйти на публику или кому хотели бы открыться в этот момент. Дело не в том, что они обязательно хотят держать это в секрете. Они просто хотят, чтобы всё было как можно проще. Они коллеги в профессии, и они не хотят, чтобы знание об их личной жизни испортило их рабочие отношения со Скотланд-Ярдом или с потенциальными клиентами. Они не хотят питаться чьими-то предвзятыми предположениями.

И потом, есть враги, которых они оба нажили, и которые хотели бы воспользоваться тем, кто они друг для друга, и не последним из которых является Мориарти. До этого момента существовало молчаливое соглашение держать всё в тайне, просто чтобы не рисковать. Они не слишком старались что-то скрыть; на самом деле, они оба уверены, что миссис Хадсон уже всё знает. Но они не стали из кожи вон лезть, чтобы что-то объявлять.

Джон тепло улыбается Шерлоку, беря его за руку. Он осыпает поцелуями костяшки пальцев Шерлока. 

– Конечно, это может быть настоящее свидание, – мягко говорит Джон. – Анджело уже и так решил, что мы пара, так что всё будет как обычно.

Что-то похожее на облегчение поселяется в животе Шерлока, хотя там, кажется, есть равное количество разочарования. Он хочет объявить об их отношениях, объявить в недвусмысленных выражениях, чтобы все знали, что было время, когда Шерлока Холмса любил кто-то такой же хороший и преданный, как доктор Джон Ватсон. Но он также знает, что это большая уступка для Джона, того, кто раньше с яростью цеплялся за свою гетеросексуальность. Он благодарен за то, что ему дали.

На самом деле, он так благодарен, что с удовольствием набрасывается на рот Джона. В итоге они проводят следующие несколько часов в горизонтальном положении на кровати Шерлока.

***

**7 июля 2012 года**

Наконец наступает вечер вечеринки Джона, и желудок Шерлока делает странные кульбиты, которые никогда не делал раньше. А что, если Джону не понравится его сюрприз? Что, если он с нетерпением ждал, когда они останутся вдвоём? Что, если он не в настроении проводить время с большой группой людей? Что, если он будет смущён серенадами Шерлока и его нерегулярных войск? А что, если...

Но затем Анджело провожает их в заднюю комнату, и реакция Джона – это всё, на что Шерлок мог надеяться. Он наслаждается выражением лица своего друга, когда звучит хор голосов, кричащих «С днём рождения!» Ошеломлённый взгляд Джона почти сразу же сопровождается самой блаженной улыбкой, которую Шерлок когда-либо видел. Он поворачивается к Шерлоку, и на мгновение кажется, что он вот-вот наклонится и поцелует его в губы. Вместо этого он хлопает Шерлока по плечу и нежно его сжимает. 

– Спасибо, приятель, – благодарит он, широко улыбаясь. Он направляется к друзьям, сопровождаемый довольным консультирующим детективом.

Два места рядом друг с другом отведены для Джона и Шерлока, и они садятся на них. Каждый приглашённый пришёл, и грудь Шерлока раздувается от гордости за популярность его партнёра. Он уверен, что если бы это был его собственный день рождения, даже половина людей здесь не появилась бы. Эта мысль его нисколько не беспокоит.

Удивительно, но Шерлок не находит всё это скучным. Он боялся, что это может случиться, но наблюдение за тем, как Джон наслаждается этим событием, наполняет его тёплым чувством выполненного долга. Сороковой день рождения является важной вехой. Как бы это ни было иррационально, учитывая предвидение Шерлока, он благодарен, что Джон достиг его, несмотря на все инциденты в его жизни, которые стремились это предотвратить.

Во время ужина Джон наклоняется всё ближе и ближе к Шерлоку. Примерно на полпути он небрежно кладёт руку на спинку кресла Шерлока, будто такая непринуждённая близость была для них нормой. На самом деле он не касается плеч Шерлока, но намёк понятен любому, кто внимательно наблюдает. Шерлок не был уверен, что это так, пока не ловит пристальный взгляд Майкрофта и не замечает озабоченную морщинку на его лбу. Шерлок поднимает бровь в молчаливом вызове. Майкрофт неодобрительно качает головой, потом опускает взгляд в тарелку и снова принимается за еду.

Шерлок сглатывает внезапный комок в горле. Может быть, это – ошибка. Может быть, он эгоистичен, предаваясь этой бурной интрижке, поощряя притворство пожизненного обязательства, которое слишком скоро оставит одного из них в одиночестве и с разбитым сердцем. Будет ли это актом предательства со стороны Шерлока? Он вытирает вспотевшие ладони о брюки и пытается взять себя в руки.

– Так на что это похоже, Джон? – гулкий голос Лестрейда прерывает ход мыслей Шерлока, отвлекая его внимание. Продолжая, инспектор протыкает ножом филе-миньон. – Стукнуло сорок? Боже, мне кажется, что это было целую жизнь назад. Почти десять лет!

– Всё нормально, – говорит Джон, сделав глоток пива. – Это не совсем то, что я когда-либо представлял, но это хорошо, на самом деле. Жизнь – это то, что происходит, когда ты занят составлением планов, верно?

– Разочарован, что еще не нашёл особенную девушку, Джон? – гудит Майк. – В конце концов, ты не становишься моложе. – Стэмфорд – очень добродушный человек, а также в целом тактичный. Однако, когда он выпил несколько кружек пива, его фильтр «мозг-рот» начинает работать неправильно, хотя и не жестоко.

Это почти незаметно, но Джон краснеет, и его левая рука слегка дрожит. 

– Нет, – говорит он, – совсем не разочарован. Какая девушка станет мириться с моим безумным образом жизни?

Майк фыркает. 

– Ты имеешь в виду _«наш»_ образ жизни, да? Твой и Шерлока? Я не удивлён, что ты не смог завести себе подружку. Они, наверное, все думали, что вы двое были одним целым.

Джон безмятежно смотрит на Майка. 

– Ну, они ошибались, – говорит он.

Сердце Шерлока сжимается и замирает одновременно. Джон убирает руку со спинки стула Шерлока, и ему становится нехорошо. Именно сейчас Джон может решить, что он действительно не хочет быть с ним в отношениях, что его эксперимент с бисексуальностью не оправдал его ожиданий.

Затем рука Джона оказывается на его руке и мягко сжимает, пока Шерлок не поворачивает свою руку так, что их пальцы переплетаются.

– _Тогда_ мы не были вместе, – заявляет Джон, крепко сжимая руку Шерлока. Щеки Шерлока горят, но не от смущения. Это потому, что мышцы растягиваются из-за его широкой улыбки.

Неловкое молчание приветствует это объявление. Потом Молли начинает хихикать. 

– Отлично, Джон, – весело фыркает она. – Первое апреля было несколько месяцев назад. Ты прикалываешься?

Джон приподнимает бровь, но не произносит ни слова в ответ. Ему и не нужно. Его рука остаётся в руке Шерлока. Стэмфорд улыбается и обменивается понимающим взглядом с Мюрреем. Лестрейд ёрзает на стуле. Майкрофт прочищает горло. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем Джон наконец говорит: 

– Давайте просто вернёмся к вечеринке, хорошо? Я собираюсь запомнить сегодняшнюю вечеринку на всю жизнь. Как насчёт ещё одного раунда для всех? За мой счёт.

Сердце Шерлока взлетает. Дерьмовый Майкрофт и его непрошеная забота. Шерлок и _Джон_ будут наслаждаться этим столько, сколько им позволят. Испытывать эту радость в течение короткого времени лучше, чем никогда не испытывать её вообще. Если это делает его эгоистом, то так тому и быть. Он никогда не утверждал обратное.

***

Вскоре после заявления Джона подходит Анджело и вручает Шерлоку футляр со скрипкой. Джон бросает на него удивлённый взгляд. 

– Ты что, собираешься петь мне серенаду? – спрашивает он насмешливо.

– Я, Уиггинс, Миллер и Ллойд... да, – отвечает Шерлок.

Джон непонимающе на него смотрит. 

– Кто? – спрашивает он.

Шерлок кивает в сторону двери, из-за которой выходят двое молодых людей и девочка-подросток со своими инструментами и складными стульями. Они быстро устраиваются в углу и со знанием дела принимаются настраивать свои инструменты. Уиггинс – девушка со скрипкой, у Миллера – альт, а Ллойд играет на виолончели. Шерлок встаёт, берёт стул свободной рукой и направляется к ним. Трое исполнителей почтительно ему кивают, но не прерывают своих приготовлений. Шерлок садится, расстёгивает футляр и начинает свой собственный ритуал.

Подняв голову во время разминки, он чуть не запинается, когда замечает блеск в глазах Джона. Шерлок сглатывает. Он не хотел ошеломлять своего партнёра. Может быть, этот концерт немного сверх меры? Он не уверен; такого рода вещи действительно не его область, и он чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке, пытаясь играть роль значимого для другого человека. Он действительно не знает, что уместно, а что – нет, у него нет системы отсчёта. Может быть, он смутил Джона?

Все его страхи рассеиваются, как клочья тумана на ветру, когда они вчетвером начинают играть. Здесь нет ни пюпитров, ни нот, все они знают эту пьесу наизусть. Они практиковались в 221C в те дни, когда Джон работал в хирургии. Эту композицию Шерлок сочинил сам. Они репетировали в течение нескольких недель, так что это безупречное произведение искусства, которое ткёт свои ноты из воздуха, окружающего их аудиторию. Музыка проникает в их умы и сердца, когда они сидят, восхищённые и очарованные. Реакция Джона – единственное, что имеет значение, поэтому, когда Шерлок смотрит в сторону Джона и видит, что его голова запрокинута, глаза закрыты, а на лице восторженная улыбка, он понимает, что идея имела оглушительный успех.

В ту ночь, когда они возвращаются в 221Б и наконец-то остаются одни, Джон тает в объятиях Шерлока. Их поцелуи медленные и томные, пока они не отстраняются друг от друга и не уходят в комнату Шерлока. Они благоговейно раздевают друг друга. Когда они наконец полностью обнажены, Джон кладёт ладонь на щёку Шерлока и шепчет: 

– Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Шерлок улыбается и кивает. 

– Да, – говорит он, увлекая Джона за собой на кровать.

Их любовные ласки нежны и неторопливы, они – как отголоски только что проведённого вместе прекрасного вечера. Позже, когда они лежат рядом друг с другом на грани сна, Шерлок думает, что был бы очень счастлив, если бы ему позволили продолжать в том же духе ещё много лет.

Два месяца спустя Мориарти врывается в Лондонский Тауэр. Как ведро ледяной воды в лицо. Шерлок грубо напоминает себе, что часы тикают, и что время уходит.


	6. Глава 6 - Пока не пришёл мой черёд, я буду наполнять свою чашу. Я буду жить, жить, жить, пока я жив

**Сентябрь 2012 года**

Шерлок растерянно моргает. 

– Почему ты расстроен?

Руки Джона скрещены на груди, ноги расставлены в военной стойке, подбородок поднят в классическом упрямстве Джона Ватсона. 

– С каких это пор ты бросаешь всё и объявляешь, что мы берём отпуск? С каких это пор ты ездишь в _отпуск_? Я знаю, что ты взвинчен из-за Мориарти, но не думаешь ли ты, что будет лучше, если мы сначала решим эту проблему, а _потом_ уже уедем? Ты не сможешь расслабиться, пока это не произойдёт.

Шерлок пожимает плечами. 

– Суд начнётся только через две недели. Я подумал, что это было бы неплохо – ты как-то упомянул, что никогда не был в Сассексе. Это прекрасная возможность уехать из Лондона, пока не начался цирк со стороны СМИ. Я просто хочу максимально использовать наше время вместе, пока мы можем, вот и всё.

Джон качает головой. Он выглядит одновременно разочарованным и раздражённым. 

– Когда же наконец до тебя дойдёт, что я никуда не денусь, Шерлок? Что нужно сделать, чтобы убедить тебя, что я не собираюсь уходить? У наших отношений нет срока годности, ты же знаешь. Они всё ещё будут здесь на следующей неделе, в следующем месяце... в следующем году. У нас есть всё время мира...

– О, не будь таким идиотом, Джон! – Внезапно по венам Шерлока течёт гнев, горячий и необузданный. – Ты же знаешь, какую жизнь мы ведём, любой из нас может завтра погибнуть. Ты должен знать это лучше, чем большинство. Когда приходит твой черёд, он _приходит_ , и нет ничего, что можно сделать, чтобы его изменить. Так что не стой там и _не говори_ мне, что ты никогда не уйдёшь, или что _я_ никогда не уйду, потому что мы оба знаем, что ты не можешь этого гарантировать.

Джон стискивает зубы. 

– Это ужасно фаталистично с твоей стороны, тебе не кажется?

– Это очень _реалистично_ с моей стороны.

Джон снова качает головой, на этот раз печально. 

– Ты должен хоть раз попробовать поверить, Шерлок.

Шерлок недоверчиво фыркает, но Джон продолжает: 

– Послушай, Шерлок – мы оба знаем, как важно раз и навсегда покончить с этим делом Мориарти. Разобравшись с ним, мы сможем как следует насладиться длительным отпуском. А до тех пор этому делу нужна вся твоя сосредоточенность. Мы можем договориться об этом, пожалуйста?

Выражение лица Джона серьёзно, его взгляд ищет взгляд Шерлока в безмолвной мольбе. Плечи Шерлока опускаются, он смиряется. Он никогда не мог устоять перед этим _взглядом_. Он может только надеяться на наилучший исход; что суд закончится тем, что Мориарти окажется за решёткой, по крайней мере временно, и что им будет предоставлена некоторая отсрочка.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Шерлок кивает. Ослабление напряжения Джона ощутимо, и одно это почти делает беспокойство Шерлока стоящим того.

***

Шерлок отчаянно хотел открыться Джону, начать их новые отношения, не имея между ними никаких секретов, никакой лжи о себе, чтобы у Джона больше не было о нём неверных представлений. Это желание только усиливается, когда начинают соединяться все детали. Ему не обязательно было бы раскрывать конкретные даты смерти, просто тот факт, что у него они есть, и что он может видеть их на всех остальных. 

Но, вспомнив реакцию Джона, когда он признался, что видел собаку в Баскервиле, Шерлок решает отказаться от этой идеи. Доктор – человек науки, как и он сам. Джон бросал в лицо Шерлоку его же собственный афоризм об устранении невозможного, утверждая, что такие вещи на самом деле невозможны. Он, скорее всего, объяснил бы свои претензии следами наркотиков в его организме или долгосрочными эффектами, которые, как Шерлок уже заверил его, не существуют.

Ирония заключается в том, что сама по себе эта способность не является сверхъестественной; она придерживается правил и законов, как и любое научное явление. Законы, которые так же нерушимы, как и законы физики. Появляются красные цифры, и все умирают точно в предусмотренную дату. Всегда. Никаких исключений, никогда. Если бы это было так, он знал бы, что этому было бы логическое объяснение. Это имело бы смысл. Так же, как естественный закон. 

Джон, однако, рассматривал бы это как своего рода «магическое» заблуждение; без пожизненного воздействия Шерлок должен был акклиматизироваться к нему, он не был бы убеждён. Он потребует каких-нибудь доказательств. Обычно Шерлок уважал это, даже поощрял.

Это не останавливает его желание нарушить своё десятилетнее молчание с кем-то, кому он безоговорочно доверяет, а в эту категорию попадает не так много людей.

***

Прошла неделя с момента окончания суда и появления Мориарти в квартире. Все загадочные замечания Джима о решении их «последней проблемы» заставляют его нервничать; его разум кружится вокруг зачатков идеи, которая кажется невозможной и всё же не даёт ему покоя. Он не выдерживает, и поэтому спускается в 221A. Нет никого, кроме Джона, кому он доверяет больше, чем своей домовладелице, конечно, но так как он не может поговорить со своим другом, он сделает следующий шаг.

Миссис Хадсон семьдесят один год, и у неё осталось ещё двадцать три. Благодаря её долголетию Шерлок позволил себе привязаться к ней за пределами отношений между клиентом и консультантом. Если и есть кто-то, кому он мог бы довериться, так это она. Она не такая уж взбалмошная, но у неё очень причудливые и романтические представления о том, как устроена жизнь. Она добросовестно читает гороскоп каждое утро, и она пристрастилась к одному из тех ужасных ток-шоу с экстрасенсами, которые показывают каждый четверг днём. Она не откажется от него сразу, как поступило бы большинство людей.

– Шерлок! – восклицает она, увидев его на пороге своего дома. – Какой приятный сюрприз! – Она заключает его в объятия, от которых у него перехватывает дыхание. Отстранившись, она гладит его по щеке, понимающе улыбаясь. – Как Джон? И где он, кстати? Я ожидала, что вы придёте вместе, когда сделаете своё объявление. Ну, _официальное_ объявление, во всяком случае. Вы ведь не очень-то старались держать это в секрете, не так ли? Особенно после дня рождения Джона. – Она прикладывает палец к носу и подмигивает.

Щеки Шерлока пылают, а кончики ушей горят. Он слегка пожимает плечами, следуя за ней в квартиру. 

– Я думаю, он сейчас в пабе с Майком Стэмфордом.

– Я так рада, что вы во всём разобрались. Ты заслуживаешь немного счастья, Шерлок; нехорошо в твоём возрасте быть совсем одному.

Шерлок сглатывает. 

– Миссис Хадсон... мне нужно с вами кое о чём поговорить.

***

Шерлок и миссис Хадсон сидят в гостиной. Он – на диване, а его домовладелица – в кресле. В одной руке Шерлок держит чашку чая, в другой – печенье; миссис Хадсон уверена, что это только для того, чтобы его рукам было чем заняться, кроме как барабанить по подлокотнику. Когда он наконец-то открывает рот, то рассказывает самую странную историю, которую она когда-либо слышала. Он очень подробно рассказывает обо всём. Ну, обо всём, кроме даты её собственной смерти, о которой она непреклонно настаивает, оставаясь в блаженном неведении. Она внимательно слушает, выпрямившись, скрестив ноги и положив руку на колено. Чем дольше Шерлок говорит, тем печальнее становится его лицо. Его безупречное повествование прерывается только один раз, и именно тогда он описывает цифры Мориарти. Она подносит руку ко рту и закрывает глаза. Слёзы начинают течь, когда Шерлок рассказывает ей, как они с Джоном наконец-то сошлись, и что он счастливее всех, кого помнит.

Когда он заканчивает, Марта Хадсон встаёт с кресла и направляется к единственному сыну, который у неё когда-либо был. Она не уверена, что печаль, которую чувствует, больше для себя или для сломленного человека перед ней. Старая пословица о разделённой скорби – скорби наполовину – в данном случае не соответствует действительности. Радость, которая удвоилась, когда она поняла, что происходит между двумя её жильцами, перед лицом всего этого сошла на нет. Если она потеряет одного из них, то потеряет и другого, и она не знает, как сможет это вынести.

Она опускается на колени и берёт своего мальчика за руки, отдаваясь своему горю, в то время как он поддаётся агонии безнадёжности.

***

Глупый, назойливый, властный Майкрофт явно поговорил с Джоном. Его сосед по квартире категорически отказывается позволить им покинуть Лондон (ради безопасности «защиты» его брата, о чём Шерлок не должен знать), в то время как Мориарти остаётся на свободе. Шерлок хочет крикнуть, _что это не будет иметь никакого значения, что мы делаем или куда мы идём_. 

– Мориарти будет ждать своего часа, Джон. Он собирается залечь на дно на некоторое время перед своим последним ударом. У меня есть идея насчет его расписания...

– Нет. Прости, Шерлок, но даже ты не можешь предсказать будущее. Мы будем действовать осторожно, и это окончательно.

Шерлок спорит до посинения, но солдата это не трогает. Он в отчаянии вскидывает руки, хватает пальто и выходит из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь. 

Он идёт и идёт, не обращая внимания на окружающую действительность; мысли ходят по кругу, вытаптывая навязчивую канавку в его мозгу, от которой он не в силах избавиться. К счастью, телефон спасает его от собственных мыслей знакомым рингтоном смс-ки от Лестрейда.

_«У меня есть для тебя дело. Интересно?»_

Шерлок так отчаянно жаждет отвлечься, что даже не спрашивает подробностей. Он просто коротко отвечает _«Уже в пути»_ , прежде чем ускорить свой шаг к улице, где останавливает кэб, который отвезёт его в Скотланд-Ярд.

Как только он добирается туда, он почти меняет своё мнение. Инспектор выглядит как мертвец. Его седые волосы растрёпаны, под глазами большие фиолетовые тени, и он излучает отчаяние, рождённое слишком многими бессонными ночами. Лестрейд мрачно кивает ему и протягивает фотографию десятилетнего мальчика. 

– Я знаю, что тебе не нравятся дела пропавших людей, но это – племянник начальника, и я в отчаянии. Нам нужна твоя помощь, Шерлок... пожалуйста.

Шерлок принимает фотографию, но внутренне колеблется. Фотографии и видео не показывают цифры человека, поэтому они не помогают ему в этом отношении. Это не похоже на случай с Джесси Уилкокс, когда он точно знал, что она выживет. Нет способа оценить шансы на успех здесь, нет способа узнать, будет ли это просто колоссальная трата его времени. 

Но опять же... что, если только люди, которых он встречал, имеют неизменную судьбу? Если он не видел дату человека – означает ли это, что они на самом деле _её_ не имеют? Пример парадокса наблюдателя?

Это действительно не имеет значения, в этой точке. Шерлок мог бы использовать это, чтобы вырвать свой разум из бесконечной петли обратной связи, в которой застрял.

– Я согласен помочь... при одном условии.

Лестрейд облегчённо вздыхает. 

– Назови его.

– Никакого Андерсона по следующим четырём делам, которые вы мне принесёте.

– _Шерлок_...

– Нет... Андерсон. Он не единственный судмедэксперт.

Лестрейд хмуро на него смотрит. 

– _Хорошо_. Если понадобится, я приведу Хопкинса.

– Хорошо. Показывайте дорогу, инспектор.

Лестрейд даёт ему доступ к записям камер видеонаблюдения, на которых запечатлён последний раз, когда мальчика видели перед исчезновением. Это и фото – всё, что есть у Шерлока, и этого должно было быть достаточно. Но после недели интенсивной дедуктивной работы и ложных наводок, мальчик всё ещё не найден. Шерлок, Джон и вся команда Лестрейда три дня подряд не спали и не ели ничего, кроме кофе, и это начинает утомлять всех, кроме Шерлока. Он, конечно, в своей стихии. Даже Джон не может набраться сил, чтобы отчитать его за то, что он выказывает больше возбуждения, чем следует, особенно когда удовлетворительное заключение зависит от энергичной работы его великого мозга.

Это самая интересная головоломка, которая появилась за последние месяцы, и она держит его соответствующим образом занятым, пока всё не принимает трагический оборот.

Дело _не имеет_ удовлетворительного завершения. Мальчик найден живым, да, но он в руках своего отчима, который прижимает пистолет к его виску. Но это ещё не самое худшее. Хуже всего то, что, когда Шерлок, наконец, смотрит на маленького Томми Винчестера, цифры у него на лбу – сегодняшняя дата.

Детективу требуется все силы, чтобы не позволить своим рукам безвольно упасть по бокам в знак поражения, но он не может этого сделать. Ему нужно соблюдать приличия, чтобы у Джона не было причин смотреть на него с разочарованием в глазах. 

Отчим, Дэвид Флетчер, инвестиционный банкир, который недавно потерял все свои сбережения, окружён десятью полицейскими, трое из которых являются членами вооружённого подразделения реагирования. Нет никакого способа для него выбраться из всего этого, хотя он и _останется_ в живых, отмечает Шерлок.

Мать Томми привезли вопреки прямому желанию Лестрейда, но по приказу Главного суперинтенданта. Грегсон (идиот) считает, что этот манёвр имеет наибольшие шансы на успех. Успех чего, Шерлок не уверен.

Всё катится к чертям, когда Флетчер неожиданно отталкивает от себя Томми и замахивается пистолетом в сторону мальчика. Мать кричит: 

– Нет! ТОЛЬКО НЕ МОЙ РЕБЁНОК!

Она вырывается из объятий Грегсона и бросается между сыном и бывшим мужем. Пуля, предназначенная для Томми, вонзается ей в ствол мозга, мгновенно убивая.

В последовавшем хаосе Лестрейд нейтрализует Флетчера, Джон берёт Томми на руки, чтобы унести его с места преступления, а Шерлок проверяет состояние Эвелин Флетчер, когда вызывает скорую помощь. Оказывается слишком поздно; её безжизненные глаза обвиняюще смотрят на Шерлока.

Шерлок заканчивает осмотр и отходит от тела, не сводя глаз с её лица. Он думает, что то, что он чувствует, может быть шоком, но не уверен, так как чувствовал что-то подобное раньше.

Эвелин не должна была умереть сегодня, её цифры были **12-05-2050**. И всё же она здесь, лежит у ног Шерлока, несомненно мёртвая. Тревожное чувство дежавю накатывает на Шерлока, но он нетерпеливо отодвигает его в сторону в пользу более волнующей эмоции.

Томми, который должен был умереть сегодня, всё ещё жив. Шерлок резко оборачивается и идёт туда, где Джон прикрывает ребёнка руками. Шерлок хватает Томми за плечо и разворачивает его так, чтобы он мог хорошо рассмотреть его лоб...

– Шерлок! – Шипит Джон. – Ты _вовремя!_

Шерлок отпускает мальчика, подняв руки в знак капитуляции. 

– Конечно. Я возьму показания позже.

Томми отвозят в участок, усаживают в кабинете Лестрейда и заворачивают в противошоковое одеяло. Полночь приходит и уходит, начинается новый день – а он всё ещё жив.

Ещё более невероятным оказывается тот факт, что новые цифры, которые Шерлок увидел на Томми – те же самые, которые его мать носила всего несколько часов назад.

Ну что же. Разве это не интересно.

***

**30 ноября 2012 года**

Они только что покинули квартиру Китти Райли после их неудачной стычки с Мориарти. Джон смотрит, как Шерлок расхаживает взад-вперёд, вцепившись руками в волосы, а его мысли бегают безумными, бесплодными кругами. Должно быть что-то, что он может сделать, чтобы остановить это безумие, он просто не видит, как. Было только одно исключение из этого правила, и оно обошлось очень дорого. Нет никого, кого он мог бы попросить...

Шерлок останавливается на полпути, когда до него доходит осознание. Эндшпиль Мориарти встаёт на свои места, и он знает, в чём заключается план его врага. 

Идеально. Это _идеально_. Мориарти непреднамеренно предоставил ему возможность решить его проблему. 

Его мысли возвращаются на несколько часов назад, когда он сидел в лаборатории и неосознанно позволял себе выражение грусти на лице.

_– Я хочу сказать, что если я могу что-то сделать, то это – всё, что тебе нужно._

_– Всё, что угодно, ты можешь взять меня._

_– Что... что мне может понадобиться от тебя?_

_– Ничего. Я не знаю._

Есть кое-что, что он может попробовать. Это не гарантированно сработает, но он должен попытаться, по крайней мере. Это _убьёт_ его, но это лучше, чем альтернатива. Джон не поймёт, но он не знает, что поставлено на карту, или как это на самом деле предотвратит его смерть. Джон в конце концов смирится, ему придётся.

Шерлок сглатывает и поворачивается к Джону.

– Мне нужно кое-что сделать.

– Что? Я могу помочь?

Шерлок качает головой. 

– Нет... я должен сделать это сам.

– Шерлок...

– Нет. – Шерлок подходит к Джону и берёт его лицо в ладони. – Теперь ты должен мне доверять. Ты можешь это сделать?

Мягкость выражения лица Джона _разрывает сердце_. 

– Я доверяю тебе свою жизнь. Всегда.

Шерлок не может остановить мучительный взгляд на своём лице. 

– Есть две вещи, которые я хочу, чтобы ты знал и никогда не забывал. Во-первых, я тоже доверяю тебе свою жизнь. Я всегда любил тебя и всегда буду любить. Если что-то случится со мной в ближайшие несколько часов, ты не должен винить себя, потому что это ни в коем случае не будет _твоей_ виной. Скажи мне, что ты понимаешь. 

Джон в панике вздыхает. 

– Господи, Шерлок, ты меня пугаешь! Скажи мне, что происходит.

Шерлок крепко сжимает плечи Джона. 

– Обещай мне, что никогда этого не забудешь. Пожалуйста!

Джон проводит рукой по лицу, усталость прочерчивает морщины на его красивом лице. 

– Да, конечно, я обещаю, Шерлок. Что бы это ни было...

– Второе, что я хочу, чтобы ты знал, – перебивает Шерлок, – это то, что я люблю тебя. Ты должен услышать это сейчас, потому что я не знаю, что произойдёт завтра. Мне нужно, чтобы ты в это поверил. Ты мне веришь?

Джон сглатывает. 

– Да, – хрипло шепчет он, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить Шерлока по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и прерывисто вздыхает. Он притягивает друга к себе и сжимает его в отчаянных объятиях. Его руки проникают под куртку Джона и обнимают его; Джон делает то же самое с ним. Они крепко обнимают друг за друга в течение нескольких минут; сердца глухо бьются о грудь друг друга. Шерлок наслаждается теплом тела Джона, когда оно противостоит холоду в его собственном. Они отстраняются ровно настолько, чтобы завладеть губами друг друга в неистовом выражении любви и преданности. Влажное тепло рта Шерлока заставляет Джона всхлипнуть, и Шерлок сохраняет этот звук в своих Чертогах разума на всякий случай... на случай, если это не сработает.

Наконец, они неохотно отстраняются друг от друга. Джон ищет в глазах Шерлока намёк на то, что он думает и планирует, но Шерлок не даёт ему этого. Он вздыхает, освобождаясь от объятий детектива. Он кивает и говорит: 

– Хорошо. Иди и делай то, что тебе нужно. Мне тоже нужно кое-что сделать. Мы встретимся позже.

Шерлок напряжённо кивает в ответ. 

– Спасибо, Джон, – говорит он. – Это займёт не больше пары часов. Я напишу тебе, когда закончу. – Прежде чем его ещё больше отвлекают тоска и сожаление, он поворачивается на каблуках и шагает по тротуару, стирая из головы всё, кроме намерения свести к минимуму надвигающуюся трагедию.

***

Шерлок сидит на полу лаборатории в больнице Святого Варфоломея, прижавшись спиной к ящикам шкафа и вытянув перед собой ноги. Он рассеянно сжимает в левой руке маленький резиновый мячик. Его глаза постоянно блуждают по внутренней стороне правого запястья. 

Он смотрит на электронные часы на дальней стене и замирает. Он смотрит, как щёлкают красные цифры.

**11:59**

**12:00**

Его сердце колотится в груди, и мяч становится скользким от пота.

День, которого он так боялся, наконец настал. Ощущение пустоты поселяется в его животе и превращается в холодный ледяной шар. Он лезет в карман и набирает номер, который стоит первым в списке контактов. 

Пришло время привести его план в действие, и первый шаг – убедиться, что его сосед находится именно там, где ему нужно.

***

**1 декабря 2012 года**

Шерлок даёт Джону поспать. Всё в порядке, его нервы успокаиваются одним лишь присутствием друга. Он загипнотизирован тем, как поднимается и опускается грудь доктора, умиротворённым выражением его лица, когда тихий храп шевелит лабораторные записи, на которых тот заснул. Шерлок запечатлевает эту сцену в памяти и сохраняет её в самом надёжном уголке своего сердца.

Слишком скоро мирная картина нарушается пронзительным телефонным звонком. Следующий этап плана приведён в действие.

После того, как Джон вешает трубку, он поворачивается к Шерлоку и говорит ему, что в миссис Хадсон стреляли. Шерлок изо всех сил старается казаться озабоченным и обеспокоенным, хотя 1) он знает, что миссис Хадсон не умрёт сегодня, и 2) это всё – отвлечение, созданное Шерлоком, чтобы убрать Джона с дороги.

– Пойдём, Шерлок, – просит Джон.

Шерлок слегка качает головой. 

– Я не могу, Джон, – мягко говорит он. – Я беглец, меня арестуют, как только я выйду из больницы. Ты идёшь к ней. Кто-то должен быть с ней.

Как и ожидалось, Джон качает головой в ответ. 

– Я не оставлю тебя одного, Шерлок, пока этот маньяк всё ещё там.

– Ты нужен миссис Хадсон, – твёрдо отвечает Шерлок. – Всё будет хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю, пока тебя не будет. – Его взгляд смягчается. – Всё будет хорошо, Джон. Я обещаю.

Джон подходит туда, где сидит Шерлок, крепко обнимает за шею и наклоняет его голову вперёд, пока их губы не встречаются в отчаянном, болезненном поцелуе. Шерлок обнимает Джона и вцепляется кулаками в ткань джемпера. Он пытается сохранить самообладание, чувствуя, как его сердце начинает раскалываться. Он чувствует себя так, будто острые осколки пронзают его грудь и выталкивают дыхание из лёгких – подходящая метафора для того, как его жизнь может покинуть его транспорт в течение следующих нескольких часов.

Потому что даже если его план сработает... если события приведут к желаемому Шерлоком результату... это не будет иметь никакого значения для них двоих. В любом случае, это последний раз, когда Шерлок почувствует тепло прижатого к нему тела Джона, последний раз, когда он почувствует дружеское общение, которое стало таким важным для него за последние два года.

 _По крайней мере, Джон будет жить. Если это правда, что цифры никогда не лгут, и жизнь должна быть завтра, то, по крайней мере, она будет моей._

Эта мысль вызывает у него тихий всхлип, который, в свою очередь, заставляет Джона прервать поцелуй и прижать их лбы друг к другу. Джон проводит большим пальцем по его щеке. 

– Увидимся через несколько часов, хорошо?

Шерлок кивает, не доверяя своему голосу. Джон быстро и целомудренно целует его в губы, прежде чем отстраниться и, не оглядываясь, оставляет Шерлока в том состоянии, в котором он всегда оставался, снова и снова.

Один.

***

– А, Шерлок, – говорит Джим Мориарти, когда Шерлок подходит к нему. – Вот мы и здесь. Окончательно. Я думал, мы никогда не доберёмся сюда. Кульминация, финал. Разве всё это не интересно? – В конце его голос повышается, и он шевелит бровями.

Шерлок хмурится, когда Мориарти идёт к нему, засунув руки в карманы и маниакально улыбаясь. 

– Теперь только ты и я, Шерлок. Ты, я и наша проблема. Наша последняя проблема. _Остаться в живых_ , – кричит он, заставляя Шерлока вздрогнуть. Он ухмыляется, как акула, когда кружит вокруг своего соперника.

– Ты уже придумал элегантное решение, Шерлок? К нашей последней проблеме? Держу пари, что так и есть. Держу пари, ты придумал что-то действительно умное, не так ли? Ну конечно же, придумал. Потому что я бы так и сделал. И мы просто похожи, ты и я, во многом, больше, чем ты думаешь.

Тот наклоняется ближе, и когда Шерлок чувствует его несвежее дыхание, он кривится. 

– Ты хочешь узнать секрет? Смотри. – Он вытягивает правое запястье и отодвигает рукав ровно настолько, чтобы Шерлок успел разглядеть ярко-красные цифры.

Шерлок отшатывается, на мгновение потрясённый. Он быстро берёт себя в руки, по крайней мере внутренне. У него были свои подозрения на этот счёт, отложенные на задворки сознания, с тех пор как Мориарти посетил его квартиру после суда. Краткая надежда вспыхивает в его груди. Мог ли Мориарти найти другой способ...

Джим запрокидывает голову и смеётся, пронзительно и жестоко. Маленький уголёк умирает быстрой смертью.

– Да. Я такой же, как и ты. Или ты такой же, как я. Как тебе больше нравится. – Мориарти наклоняется вперёд и понижает голос. – Свою я получил, едва не утонув в соседском бассейне. Мой психотерапевт, вероятно, сказал бы, что именно поэтому я выбрал бассейн для своего первого убийства. – Он наклоняет голову и улыбается. – А как ты получил свою? Это было что-то захватывающее или заурядное?

Шерлок молчит, выражение его лица спокойное и невозмутимое. Его душевное состояние, однако, противоречит спокойному выражению его лица. День, когда он получил свои собственные красные цифры – это воспоминание, которое он очень старался удалить, но безуспешно. Иногда ему всё ещё снится рой пчёл, которые напали на него и чуть не убили. С тех пор он питает иррациональную фобию.

Мориарти улыбается и делает шаг назад.

– Этот бассейн – то, где ты действительно начал, не так ли? Маленький Карл Пауэрс. Я создал тебя, не так ли? Не только твою карьера детектива, но и твоё «зрение». Похоже, я всё перепутал. _Ты_ в долгу передо _мной_ , за всё, чем ты являешься сегодня. Но между нами есть одно отличие. Я никогда не беспокоился о том, можно ли отложить свидание. Я посмотрел на него под другим углом. Я развлекал себя, пытаясь придумать творческие способы, _чтобы_ на самом деле вызвать смерть, которая была неизбежна в любом случае. О, и я придумал несколько блестящих способов, о чём, я уверен, ты уже знаешь. Карл Пауэрс всегда собирался умереть в тот день; я просто определил способ его смерти. После этого я продолжал бросать себе вызов, чтобы придумать большие и лучшие идеи, и мне никогда не было скучно.

Мориарти поднимает голову. 

– Ирония судьбы, нет, это именно то, что все думают, _ты_ делал? Когда на самом деле, всё, что ты делал – это тратил время, барахтаясь во всей этой тоске, зная, что должно было произойти, но не как это остановить. Неутешительно, Шерлок, правда. Как это _заурядно_ с твоей стороны. Ты должен был бороться с этой беспомощностью, _заставляя_ эти вещи происходить.

Его лицо светится, будто интригующая мысль только что пришла ему в голову. 

– Как с Виктором! Это ты должен был подумать о том, чтобы приправить его еду арахисовым соусом. Вот _это_ было бы гениально. _Это_ было бы то, что я мог бы уважать. – Мориарти поджимает губы в притворной гримасе. – Но нет, это было оставлено на моё усмотрение. Но ты чуть всё не испортил, пытаясь сыграть роль героя. Я бы очень рассердился на тебя, если бы тебе это удалось. Но в конце концов всё получилось, не так ли? Оказывается, ты был таким же соучастником его смерти, как и я. Кстати, спасибо за это! – весело щебечет он.

Убийственная ярость бурлит в жилах Шерлока. Он закрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки, представляя, как сбрасывает Мориарти с крыши и с удовлетворением наблюдает, как его тело врезается в безжалостную мостовую внизу. Он делает глубокий вдох и пытается успокоиться. Он должен придерживаться сценария, чтобы убедиться, что всё происходит так, как ему нужно. Потеря контроля сейчас никому не поможет.

– Чего ты хочешь? – прошипел он, уставившись на Мориарти с самым грозным выражением лица, на какое только был способен.

– О, ты знаешь, чего я хочу, – весело отвечает Мориарти. – Я хочу, чтобы твоя репутация была разорвана в клочья, и я хочу, чтобы ты подтвердил всему миру, что ты – фальшивка, прыгнув навстречу смерти.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него. 

– Зачем мне это делать? И более того, почему тебя это волнует, если ты всё равно умрёшь? Тебя не будет рядом, чтобы позлорадствовать. – Шерлок показывает на обнажённое запястье Мориарти. 

Мориарти пожимает плечами. 

– Правда, сегодня я _умру_. Нет смысла плакать над пролитым молоком, не так ли? Нет смысла мучиться из-за того, что нельзя изменить. В последнее время жизнь становится всё более и более утомительной; я действительно не хочу больше оставаться. Но вместо того, чтобы ждать, когда это произойдёт, возможно, каким-то ужасным образом, я решил установить условия. Я известен тем, что драматичен, я подумал, почему бы не обставить это событие с талантом. Выйти с треском, так сказать. – Он подмигивает. – Но, с другой стороны, возможно, я бы не так стремился принять свою смерть, если бы у меня был кто-то, кого я мог бы _любить_.

Мориарти выплёвывает последнее слово так, словно оно ему противно, и на этом всё заканчивается. Шерлок видит красное, и всё, что он хочет сделать, это броситься на Джима, обхватить руками его ненавистную шею и выжать из него жизнь. Ему хочется выцарапать Джиму глаза. Как он _смеет_ говорить о Джоне, как о грязном секрете. Шерлок хочет его убить.

Он хватает Мориарти за лацканы и тянет его к краю крыши. Он злобно встряхивает его и выплёвывает: 

– Ты – сумасшедший!

– Ты только сейчас это понял? – Мориарти визжит от радости. – В самом деле, Шерлок, позволь мне сделать своё великое открытие. Ты же знаешь, как это важно для таких гениев, как мы. – Он улыбается во весь рот.

Шерлок отпускает Мориарти. Он отступает в поражении и наклоняет голову, побуждая Мориарти продолжать.

– Так-то лучше. – Руки Мориарти скользят вниз по его костюму, разглаживая складки. – Так о чём я говорил? О, да. Правильно. О подготовке сцены для моей – _нашей_ – смерти. Джим сцепляет руки за спиной и шагает взад-вперёд. – Когда я впервые услышал о тебе, это была любовь с первого взгляда... звука. Ты говорил по радио, объясняя свою теорию, что то, что произошло с Карлом Пауэрсом не было несчастным случаем, а тот был убит. Я был мгновенно сражён. Ладно, я был одержим. Я следил за тобой все эти годы, никогда не упуская тебя из виду. Даже когда ты начал активно вмешиваться в мои дела, я всё равно считал тебя родственной душой.

– А когда я действительно встретил тебя лично, я _понял_ , что у нас есть судьба. После нашей стычки в бассейне, я начал пытаться придумать способ, чтобы мы с тобой попали на заголовки газет вместе, чтобы нас запомнили вместе. Я подумал – не будет ли _романтично_ , если мы вступим в какое-нибудь щегольское противостояние, вроде сценария убийства-самоубийства? Да, это было бы очень вкусно. Единственная _проблема_ , конечно, заключалась в том, что мне нужно было найти способ сделать всё правильно. Чтобы обманом заставить Вселенную позволить этому случиться, так сказать. Это был новый вызов, новая загадка. И я понял это, очевидно.

– Увидев вас с Ватсоном вместе, я понял, что нашёл твою слабость. И именно так я собираюсь тебя победить. Пришла твоя очередь, Шерлок Холмс. Пришло время для жертвоприношения. Это – _ещё_ один способ, которым я умнее тебя. Я понял, как _ускорить_ чью-то кончину, а не откладывать её.

– Видишь ли... я действительно завидую тебе и твоему доктору, Шерлок. У меня никогда в жизни не было никого, кто был бы готов _умереть_ за меня. Но ты ведь знаешь, не так ли? Твой драгоценный Джон был бы _готов_ пожертвовать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти твою, не так ли? О, Боже... я надеюсь, что твой план вступит в силу до того, как он приедет сюда и разрушит всё для тебя.

Глаза Шерлока тревожно расширяются. Мориарти издаёт пронзительный смешок. 

– Разве это не замечательно, что наконец-то, после всего этого времени, тебе предлагают шанс по-настоящему спасти кого-то? Вопрос в том, примешь ли ты это? Готов ли ты сделать всё возможное, чтобы достичь этого? Сделать то, чего не делают обычные люди?

– Один из вас сегодня умрёт – ты или Джон Ватсон. И всё зависит от тебя. Это полностью твой выбор. Либо ты сойдёшь с этого выступа в течение следующих пяти минут, либо снайпер всадит пулю в голову твоего любимого парня.

Мориарти лучезарно улыбается ему, как будто его слова должны сделать Шерлока счастливым. 

– Так что же это будет, а? О, Боже, решения, решения. Разве они не сучки? Хорошо, что я уже принял своё.

С этими словами Мориарти достаёт пистолет, засовывает его в рот и нажимает на курок.

***

Шерлок устраивается на выступе, стараясь не поскользнуться раньше времени. Время – это ключ ко всему, и он не собирается делать никаких ошибок в конце игры. Он поднимает голову, на мгновение отвлекшись на звук подъезжающего кэба, и его кровь застывает.

 _Джон_. Нет, нет, _он не должен быть здесь_! Мозг Шерлока лихорадочно работает, пытаясь придумать решение для этого неожиданного и нежелательного события. Джон должен быть надёжно избавлен от любого соблазна сыграть героя. Джону нельзя позволить пожертвовать своей жизнью ради него, всё должно быть _наоборот_. Вот для чего _всё_ это, чтобы убедиться, что Джон жив. Вот что означают цифры. Такова _судьба_ Шерлока.

 _Чёрт_ , ругается он себе под нос, когда понимает, что ему придётся причинить Джону ещё больше боли, чем предполагалось изначально. Но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Их последний разговор будет полон лжи и обидных слов, и это не тот способ, которым Шерлок хотел попрощаться. Теперь слова, которые он использует, будут резать как нож и кромсать саму душу Джона.

***

– До свидания, Джон.

Шерлок бросает свой телефон. Он рискует бросить быстрый взгляд на своё запястье: **25-01-2062**. Он закрывает глаза и обращается к памяти ради цифр Джона: **01-12-2012**. 

Пожалуйста, в отчаянии думает он. Пусть это сработает. **Пожалуйста, Господи, дай ему жить**.

Он раскидывает руки и падает; в его ушах эхом отдаются мучительные крики друга.

_Джон. Мне очень, очень жаль._


	7. Глава 7 - Кровь - это жизнь

Он не должен ничего осознавать, но это есть, и его слегка беспокоит данный факт. Он не может определить, на чём лежит. Его пальцы дёргаются, но он всё ещё не может определить, где находится и что происходит. Как будто он находится в резервуаре для сенсорной депривации(1); он может плыть по воздуху, облаку или на чём-то ещё. До его ушей не доносится ни звука, но он осознаёт свои мысли, и это почему-то настораживает. Он вообще ничего не должен знать; в конце концов, он мёртв...

Шерлок вздрагивает и судорожно вздыхает; его глаза распахиваются, и на него тут же обрушиваются ощущения: ровный гул монитора, запах антисептика, текстура грубых простыней под кончиками пальцев. Он переводит взгляд на стул рядом с кроватью. Как только Шерлок замечает, что его брат сидит там, он инстинктивно пытается выпрямиться – только чтобы обнаружить, что напрягается, сопротивляясь весу и боли.

Майкрофт тут же наклоняется вперёд и мягко говорит:

– Шерлок.

Его охватывает паника, когда он пытается выдавить слова из пересохшего горла. 

– М-Майкроф... где...

– Полегче, – отчитывает Майкрофт, убирая чёлку с его глаз – жест, который даже в своём скомпрометированном состоянии Шерлок воспринимает как неожиданно нежный. – Мы ждали, когда ты проснёшься. Я думал, что ты не собираешься возвращаться; состояние у тебя было критическое.

Что-то прохладное и влажное прижимают к его потрескавшимся губам, заставляя их приоткрыть. Он инстинктивно подчиняется, и благословенное облегчение наполняет его рот. Ватное ощущение растворяется под успокаивающей жидкостью, когда ледяная крошка тает и увлажняет его пересохшее горло. Через несколько мгновений первоначальный дискомфорт его транспорта был удовлетворён; он ловит взгляд брата и опускает голову. Майкрофт кивает и отстраняется, бросая остатки льда в мусорное ведро у своих ног.

Тело Шерлока может быть слабым, но его разум ясен как никогда, и сейчас он думает только об одном. Если он жив, то Джону всё ещё грозит смерть, и он не может этого допустить. Он изо всех сил борется и настаивает: 

– Джон... где он? Тебе нужно...

– Шерлок! – голос Майкрофта становится настойчивым и озабоченным. – Ты не можешь сидеть, тебе нужно лежать спокойно. Ты был в коме в течение двух недель. Если ты будешь настаивать на попытке двигаться, ты разорвёшь свои швы, и капельница вырвется. Плюс твои сломанные кости будут кричать в знак протеста. Мне всё равно, насколько высока твоя терпимость к боли, я могу гарантировать, что это будет далеко не приятно.

Шерлок не слышит ничего, кроме второго предложения Майкрофта. Требуется двадцать секунд, чтобы слова дошли до него, и когда они доходят, он закрывает глаза и позволяет отчаянию его захлестнуть. 

Он был без сознания две недели. На дворе уже не первое декабря. Если он всё ещё жив, то Джон должен быть мёртв. Его план не сработал. Он потерпел неудачу.

– Что касается Джона, то он сейчас в комнате для посетителей, ждёт, когда я закончу свой визит. Он не отходил от тебя несколько часов с тех пор, как тебя увезли из операционной. Когда он хочет спать, он спит здесь на...

Глаза Шерлока распахиваются. 

– Что ты сказал? Джон здесь?

– Ну, конечно, он здесь, где же ему ещё быть?

Шерлок моргает. 

– Но как...

Майкрофт улыбается, и это самое грустное и самое нежное выражение, которое Шерлок когда-либо видел на его лице. 

– Я думал, ты будешь немного смущён этим. В конце концов, Джон должен был умереть две недели назад, не так ли?

У Шерлока отвисает челюсть. 

– Как ты мог.... можешь это знать?

Улыбка Майкрофта исчезает. Он перемещается на стуле поближе и начинает расстёгивать манжету на правой руке. 

– Я полагаю, что это может быть немного... разочаровывающе для тебя, учитывая, что Джеймс Мориарти раскрылся перед тобой в гораздо более драматичной манере, но это так.

Уже второй раз за эти дни Шерлок наблюдает, как из-под слоя ткани выглядывает красная вспышка. Сейчас это уже не так удивительно, как три недели назад. Его мозг, должно быть, работает с максимальной эффективностью в десять процентов, потому что требуется смущающе много времени, чтобы осознать все последствия. Когда это происходит, его захлёстывают два чувства, ярости и предательства, грубые и инстинктивные, собираясь в животе и быстро поднимаясь к груди. Он внезапно обнаруживает, что ему трудно дышать, а затем, двигаясь вверх, эти чувства окрашивают его шею и лицо жаром унижения.

Шерлок изо всех сил пытается отвернуться от брата. Его шейный корсет немного ему препятствует, но ему удаётся этого достичь. Он смотрит на совершенно белые стены. Он не сможет вынести вида ненавистного, самодовольного выражения, которое, он уверен, есть на лице Майкрофта. В ужасе он чувствует жжение в глазах. Он крепко зажмуривается, заставляя слёзы брызнуть из уголков глаз.

– Ты... – хрипит он; недоверие сдавливает ему горло. – Ты... _ублюдок_. Убирайся к _чёрту_ из моей палаты. Я больше никогда не хочу ни видеть тебя, ни говорить с тобой. Ты для меня мёртв. – Его выбор слов вызывает нелепый и нежелательный пузырь веселья в его груди, но ему удаётся подавить его, чтобы сохранить и своё достоинство, и своё возмущение.

Майкрофт весело фыркает. Видимо, та же мысль пришла и ему в голову. Шерлок внутренне напрягается при неприятном напоминании о том, что, несмотря на все различия между ними и ощутимое напряжение и негодование, они очень похожи во многих отношениях. И теперь есть ещё одно сходство, чтобы добавить к счёту.

 _У нас гораздо больше общего, чем ты думаешь_.

– Шерлок, правда. Сейчас не самое подходящее время для твоей обычной детской капризности. Есть некоторые вещи, которые я хотел бы прояснить, я ждал всю жизнь, чтобы их объяснить...

– Я не хочу этого слышать. _Уйди. Прочь_.

Майкрофт вздыхает. Он превратил изображение раздражённого и надутого старшего брата в форму искусства. 

– _Шерлок_. Есть некоторые вещи, о которых ты должен узнать. Отложи свои мелкие обиды и подумай о докторе Ватсоне...

Шерлок резко поворачивает голову и бросает на Майкрофта уничтожающий взгляд. 

– Не смей уклоняться, не в этот раз. Будь ты _проклят_ , Майкрофт! _Всё это время_... всю мою жизнь ты видел то же, что и я, и никогда не считал нужным сообщить мне об этом? Особенно после того, как я пришёл к тебе по поводу отца? Ради бога, ты позволил им меня _мучить_! Ты позволил мне думать, что я был один, что я никому не мог довериться, потому что не было никого, кто бы мне поверил. Когда всё это время ты _знал_! Ты был моим старшим братом, и... ты _бросил_ меня.

Майкрофт примирительно наклоняется вперёд, упершись локтями в колени и сцепив руки, а указательные пальцы направив на лежащего Шерлока. 

– _Подумай_ , Шерлок, – просит он. – Когда появилась твоя способность видеть цифры?

– Ты прекрасно это знаешь, Майкрофт, я же тебе говорил. После того, как я увидел, как умер Карл Пауэрс... – слова Шерлока резко обрываются, и его глаза расширяются от осознания. Потом они раздражённо сужаются. – Ну конечно. Глупый, глупый! В то время у тебя самого ещё не было такой способности.

Майкрофт кивает. 

– Именно так. Мне было двадцать пять, когда это случилось со мной. Конечно, это был не первый раз, когда я увидел, как кто-то умирает – просто первый раз с тех пор, как я получил свои собственные цифры. Помнишь автокатастрофу, в которую я попал летом перед твоим первым годом в университете?

– Конечно.

– Я был клинически мёртв в течение трёх минут; я был оживлён во время поездки в больницу. Водитель другой машины и я были доставлены в одно и то же приёмное отделение скорой помощи; она умерла в течение нескольких минут после нашего прибытия, достаточно долго, чтобы я мог наблюдать её последний вздох. Вот _тогда-то_ и проявилась моя способность – спустя много времени после того, как ты попытался объяснить про свою собственную.

Шерлок не теряет своего мятежного выражения лица. 

– Это вряд ли имеет значение. Ты должен был _доверять_ мне. Ты знал мои инстинкты и мои методы лучше, чем кто-либо. Я не был капризным, глупым ребенком, Майкрофт. Ты _подвёл_ меня.

Майкрофт согласно кивает. 

– Я так и сделал. Вот почему я оказался слишком труслив, чтобы рассказать тебе правду после того, как сам пережил то же самое. Как я мог допустить такое в тот момент, после того как так жестоко обошёлся с тобой после твоего собственного откровения? С тех пор я пытаюсь наверстать упущенное, Шерлок. Я знаю, что моих усилий было недостаточно...

Шерлок фыркает. 

– Ты ничего не говорил.

– ...но я всегда принимал твои интересы близко к сердцу. Я всегда стремился защитить тебя, и не только от физического вреда. Ты всегда так _глубоко_ переживал, Шерлок. Я только хотел облегчить тебе путь. Иногда я старался направить разговор в такое русло, которое дало бы тебе удобный повод признать правду и, возможно, помогло бы мне вернуть твоё доверие. Тогда я смог бы сказать _тебе_ правду, и ты понял бы, что ты не так одинок, как тебе всегда казалось.

_– Как ты узнал, что она мертва?_

_– Даже когда её тело лежало на столе в морге прямо перед тобой, ты всё ещё не был уверен, что она мертва. Так почему ты теперь так готов принять эту информацию из вторых рук? Ты всегда так стремишься выставить свой разум на всеобщее обозрение. Скажи мне, Шерлок!_

_– То, что случилось, Шерлок... это произошло четверть века тому назад. Я был так молод, и я справился с этим очень плохо. Мы никогда не говорили об этом с тех пор. Возможно, мы должны сделать это сейчас..._

Шерлок прищуривается. 

– Это называется _манипуляцией_ , Майкрофт.

У Майкрофта хватает такта выглядеть раскаявшимся, когда он на мгновение опускает голову. 

– Возможно, да, – тихо бормочет он.

Шерлок закрывает глаза. 

– Всё это не объясняет, как мы с Джоном можем быть живы в данный момент.

Майкрофт щиплет себя за переносицу. 

– Ну ладно, – говорит он; раздражение окрашивает его голос. – Ты понимаешь, Шерлок, что не только ты был готов отдать свою жизнь за Джона?

Шерлок пытается поднять голову, прежде чем присутствие шейного корсета даёт о себе знать в недвусмысленных выражениях. Он разочарованно стонет. 

– О чём ты _говоришь_ , Майкрофт?

Майкрофт впивается в него взглядом, излучающим одновременно печаль и гнев. 

– Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что это не всегда зависит от тебя, чтобы обеспечить желаемый результат! И даже если бы это было так, тебе не нужно прибегать к самому драматическому, самому _разрушительному_ решению. Я предупреждал тебя, что забота не является преимуществом, снова и снова. Твоё нынешнее состояние – последнее тому доказательство.

Шерлок рычит: 

– Видимо, на этот раз это было преимуществом, потому что Джон каким-то образом всё ещё жив! И это единственное, что имеет значение.

– Я думаю, Джон не согласится.

– Это к делу не относится.

Майкрофт хмурится. 

– Это нас никуда не приведёт. Давай перейдём к сути дела. Ты был без сознания так долго, что здесь больше нет ничего, из чего ты мог бы сделать вывод, что произошло – что ты, вероятно, не мог бы сделать в любом случае, потому что болеутоляющие притупили твои чувства.

Шерлок, конечно, воспринимает это как оскорбление. Он открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Майкрофт перебивает его:

– Во всяком случае... после того, как ты упал, я уверен, ты понимаешь, что получил тяжёлые травмы. Они были бы намного хуже, если бы твоё падение не было частично смягчено грузовиком с бельём, который, так случилось, припарковался в определённом месте в определённое время, но всё равно было достаточно плохо. Несмотря на все признаки того, что ты уже умер, тебя немедленно доставили сюда, в больницу Royal London. Как ты можешь себе представить, было огромное количество внутренних кровотечений. Тебе сделали переливание крови прямо в вертолёте.

– Но... у меня бомбейская группа крови(2). Это единственный вид крови, который я могу получить. Конечно, у них не было её в запасе?

– Нет. Тогда тебе повезло, что подошла кровь одного бывшего армейского врача.

Выражение лица Шерлока, он уверен, бесценно. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что у Джона тоже бомбейская группа крови? Но это – практически невозможно. Шансы на то, что это произойдёт, слишком малы, чтобы даже рассматривать. Менее пяти человек на миллион имеют такую группу крови, а встречаемость среди белых европейцев(3) ещё меньше.

– Невозможно? Нет. Очень маловероятно? Да. Короче говоря, ты отдал свою жизнь ради Джона, а он отплатил тебе тем же, поделившись своей кровью. В конце концов он дал больше, чем рекомендуемое максимальное количество, потому что тебе требовалось её очень много, а никакого другого источника не было. Потенциально опасная ситуация для него; ему самому пришлось провести здесь первую ночь в качестве пациента.

Шерлок удивлённо моргает. 

– И что... это – всё? Просто переливание крови, и всё?

Майкрофт качает головой. 

– Нет. Там гораздо больше, чем это. Но я оставлю это на усмотрение Джона.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него, пытаясь прочесть мысли, которые, должно быть, прячутся за его непроницаемым выражением лица. Майкрофт смотрит на него, не моргая. Понимая, что от брата он больше ничего не добьётся, Шерлок меняет тему разговора.

– Ещё одна вещь, которую я не понимаю. Если ты тоже можешь видеть цифры, почему ты настаивал на том, чтобы следить за мной так внимательно? Конечно, если бы ты мог видеть мою дату, ты бы знал, что я должен был дожить до глубокой старости.

Губы Майкрофта растягиваются в лёгкой улыбке. 

– На самом деле, нет. Веришь или нет... для меня твой лоб всегда оставался удручающе пустым.

– Пустой? Что... ты не видел мои цифры?

– Это именно то, что я имею в виду. – Майкрофт складывает пальцы под подбородком, жест, который является неприятным напоминанием о том, как они похожи. – Я подумал, что это может быть потому, что мы – братья, или потому, что у нас общие способности.

Шерлок качает головой, глядя на лоб Майкрофта. 

– Нет, дело не в этом. Я мог видеть твои, и я мог видеть цифры Мориарти.

Майкрофт наклоняет голову. 

– Да, в конце концов я туда добрался. У меня всё ещё нет объяснений. Я уверен, что они _должны быть_ , но я ещё не понял этого.

Шерлок на минуту задумывается. Его глаза сужаются, когда ему в голову приходит другая мысль. 

– Ну и что ты обо всем этом _знаешь_? Сколько _ещё_ людей знают об этом?

Майкрофт качает головой. 

– Я не буду сейчас вдаваться в подробности. Я уверен, что один из твоих друзей очень хочет поговорить с тобой, и я уверен, что ты оценишь доказательство его дальнейшего благополучия.

Шерлок сглатывает комок в горле и борется с внезапной угрозой слёз. 

– Да. Это было бы очень ценно.

***

Небольшое терпение, оставшееся у Шерлока, подвергается испытанию, когда команда врачей наводняет комнату сразу после ухода Майкрофта. Кажется, им требуется несколько часов, чтобы закончить свои первоначальные осмотры, прежде чем они будут уверены, что он здоров и может принять ещё одного посетителя. Позже они проведут ещё несколько десятков более глубоких тестов, но он отказывается сотрудничать дальше, пока Джону не разрешат его увидеть. Или в своём воображении, пока _он_ не увидит Джона.

Как только все уходят, Шерлок закрывает глаза и прерывисто вздыхает. Он один и совершенно не в своей тарелке. Не только его тело сломано: раздробленные рёбра, одна сломанная рука (лучевая и локтевая кости), сложный перелом правой бедренной кости, перелом шейных позвонков и другие менее критические травмы. Вдобавок ко всему, его эмоции в полном смятении. Он верил, что никогда больше не увидит Джона. Последнее, что он помнит перед пробуждением – это обоюдоострый меч сожаления и облегчения: сожаления о том, что он не нашёл способа выжить и для себя, и для Джона, и облегчения от того, что по крайней мере Джон больше не привязан к капризам судьбы. Узнать, что не только он жив, но и Джон тоже – это, мягко говоря, дезориентирует.

Джон скоро будет в пути, и Шерлок понятия не имеет, как он собирается справиться с их встречей. Он не знает, что он собирается сказать Джону, или сколько ему нужно открыть, чтобы Джон принял то, что произошло, или причины этого. Майкрофт ничем не показал, что объяснил ему ситуацию Шерлока, и он не знает, благодарить его за это или огорчаться. 

Реакция Джона на происходящее никогда не была предсказуемой. Шерлок понятия не имеет, к чему готовиться: к сердитому Джону, озабоченному и заботливому Джону или к глубоко опечаленному Джону, который решит, что больше не может иметь дело со всеми этим вещами Шерлока и решит вычеркнуть его из своей жизни. Он достаточно доверяет Джону, чтобы поверить, что тот, по крайней мере, _попытается_ понять странность, которая является уникальной... или, по крайней мере, очень редкой... состоянием Шерлока, но помимо этого он не может предсказать поведение Джона. Возможно, он будет благодарен за то, что Шерлок сделал для него. Возможно, он впадёт в ярость и будет глубоко задет и оскорблён тем, что Шерлок не доверял ему достаточно, чтобы поделиться этой частью себя... этой глубоко личной и уязвимой частью себя. 

Шерлок вздыхает. Зажмурившись от яркого солнечного света, он трёт рукой лоб, желая, чтобы зарождающаяся боль осталась глубоко внутри. 

Он ёрзает и крутит плечом, пытаясь поправить перевязь, которая крепко прижимает его левую руку к груди. Его взгляд устремляется на правую руку, лежащую на боку, и его внимание останавливается на ней. Его подводит зрение, оно затуманилось, и он моргает, надеясь избавиться от царапающего ощущения и плёнки, которые мешают видеть. Что-то не так с красными цифрами на его запястье... Ох... _Ох_...

Шорох в дверях отвлекает его, и он бросает взгляд на вход в комнату. Джон колеблется, поймав взгляд Шерлока; он опирается рукой о косяк. Шерлок не обращает никакого внимания ни на какие другие признаки того, как чувствует себя Джон, ни на то, что означает любое его поведение. Всё его внимание приковано ко лбу Джона. Как это повлияет на дату смерти Джона? Будет ли у него теперь новая, как у Томми Винчестера? Если да, то сколько времени Шерлок купил для него? Стоило ли оно того, даже если разница всего лишь в один день? Десять? Тысяча? Десять тысяч?

На лбу Джона действительно появились новые цифры, и они гласят **29-06-2037**.

Ровно половину времени он выиграл бы, если бы Шерлок _остался_ для него мёртвым. 

Только тогда он замечает поведение Джона. Это комбинация многих вещей, и Шерлок не может разобрать преобладающие эмоции. Всё существо Джона излучает усталость и боль. Его плечи поникли, лицо посерело, глаза ввалились от недосыпа. Он опирается на правую ногу, а левая рука, безвольно свисающая вдоль тела, дрожит. Его рот сжат в тонкую линию, но глаза невыносимо пусты. Шерлок не может его _прочитать_.

Затем, так же быстро, как мысль, глаза Джона блестят, наполняясь влагой. Он позволяет им перелиться через край без стыда, по его щекам текут маленькие реки. Шерлоку до боли хочется протянуть руку и вытереть их большим пальцем. 

Шерлок прочищает горло.

– Джон.

С губ Джона срываются рыдания; он бросается вперёд и падает на колени у постели Шерлока. Он протягивает руку и сжимает свободную ладонь Шерлока в своей дрожащей руке. Его лицо искажается от боли, когда их взгляды встречаются, и он кладёт ладонь другой руки на щеку Шерлока.

– Я должен быть абсолютно зол на тебя за то, что ты такой поразительный идиот, – рычит он, когда его голос понижается до опасно глубокого регистра. Мозолистый палец, поглаживающий его скулу, опровергает и его слова, и стальной блеск в его тёмно-синих глазах. Его тон смягчается, когда он говорит: – Но это сделало бы меня самым большим лицемером в истории планеты. Потому что на твоём месте я поступил бы точно так же. Без колебаний.

Шерлок сжимает его руку. 

– А что именно, по-твоему, я сделал?

Джон улыбается. 

– Ты придурок, ты это знаешь? Майкрофт всё мне объяснил.

Шерлок сглатывает. 

– А что именно он объяснил?

Джон приглаживает волосы на затылке Шерлока. 

– Ну, сначала он пытался скормить мне какую-то дурацкую историю о том, как Мориарти перехитрил тебя, устроив ловушку и вынудив тебя угрожать мне. Я, конечно, не купился на это. Я пригрозил Майкрофту большими телесными повреждениями, если он не скажет мне точно, что происходит.

Шерлок моргает. 

– Что значит «не купился»?

Джон фыркает. 

– Ну же, Шерлок. Ты же гений. Ты бы видел, что происходит за милю, и планировал соответственно. Ты бы придумал, как нам обоим остаться невредимыми. – Глаза Джона сузились. – По какой-то причине тебе было необходимо умереть. – Его рот сжимается в недовольную линию, и он крепче сжимает руку Шерлока. 

– И ты это сделал. Ты действительно _умер_ , ты умер прямо здесь, у меня на глазах, ты отсутствовал совершенно неприемлемое время... – Джон закрывает глаза от боли и прижимается лбом ко лбу Шерлока. 

Шерлок закрывает глаза, впитывая боль своего друга. В конце концов дыхание Джона успокаивается, и Шерлок отстраняется. Он легонько проводит пальцем по следу исчезнувших цифр на лбу своего друга. Его голос дрожит, когда он благоговейно шепчет: 

– Они одинаковые. Они такие же, как у меня.

Джон смущённо улыбается. 

– Майкрофт рассказал мне о том, что ты видишь. Цифры.

Шерлок резко вздыхает. 

– И ты ему поверил?

Джон хмурится. 

– А разве не надо было?

– Ну да, я просто удивлён, что ты так легко принимаешь такую нелепую идею.

Джон пожимает плечами. 

– Это довольно многое объясняет, если быть честным.

Джон рассказывает Шерлоку, что он узнал от Майкрофта: 

– Он тайно проводил исследования с тех пор, как начал видеть цифры и понял, что ты тоже можешь. Он собрал целую команду, единственной целью которой является изучение этого феномена. Они обнаружили, что эти цифры определяются некоторыми пока неизвестными характеристиками красных кровяных телец человека. Очень немногие люди, которые знают о них, не смогли выделить точный компонент, ответственный за это. Это остаётся загадкой. Более того, способность, которую вы с Майкрофтом разделяете... и Мориарти, судя по всему... тоже связана с чем-то в крови. Опять же, что бы это ни было, _оно_ не было идентифицировано.

– Всё это звучит очень научно, – размышляет Шерлок. – Но это не объясняет, как можно обмениваться датами смерти через добровольное жертвоприношение. Это попахивает чем-то сверхъестественным или магическим.

Джон согласно кивает. 

– Нам ещё многое предстоит выяснить.

Шерлок изгибает бровь. 

– Как во всё это вписывается переливание крови, которое мне сделали?

На лице Джона появляется непроницаемое выражение, и Шерлок понятия не имеет, как его истолковать. В его груди нарастает чувство страха, когда он понимает, что вот-вот узнает, что это значит, и он почти уверен, что ему это не понравится. 

– Да... Это... – Джон делает глубокий вдох, явно пытаясь успокоиться, прежде чем продолжить разговор. 

– Когда ты... когда ты умер, результат, к которому ты стремился, был достигнут. Мы обменялись цифрами. Ты назначил дату моей смерти, а я – твоей. Каким-то образом этот акт вызвал во мне изменения на клеточном уровне, если не на молекулярном. Но ты не просто пропустил дату своей смерти. Ты тоже прошёл дальше...

– Моя способность. Ты тоже приобрёл моё предвидение. – Шерлок смотрит на него с благоговением. – Ты можешь видеть то, что вижу я. В конце концов, у тебя _был_ почти смертельный опыт, когда ты были подстрелен в Афганистане, и ты, конечно, видел, как люди умирали с тех пор. – Его лицо морщится в извинении. – Мне очень жаль. Я этого не ожидал.

– Конечно, это так, но это не имеет значения. Потому что ты _также_ передал способность, о которой не знал и которая идёт рука об руку с твоей – это передача жизни другому человеку через кровь. Так что когда моя кровь была перелита в тебя...

– Ты вернул мне часть той жизни, которую я отдал тебе, когда умер. Вот почему у тебя осталось всего двадцать пять лет вместо тех пятидесяти, которые я _должен_ был тебе отдать. – Шерлок хмурится. – Это был глупый поступок, Джон. Я хотел, чтобы у тебя были все эти годы; ты заслуживаешь прожить долгую, полноценную жизнь. Почему ты отказался от этого?

Джон качает головой. 

– Я не должен был жить после первого декабря 2012 года, Шерлок; любое время, которое у меня есть после этого, является неожиданным подарком. – Он проводит рукой по волосам Шерлока, нежно и мягко. – Кроме того, я предпочёл бы прожить _с тобой_ двадцать пять лет, чем пятьдесят без тебя. Я уверен, что ты можешь понять это чувство, да?

Шерлок не может лгать. 

– Да, конечно. – Он берёт руку Джона и подносит её к губам, слегка целуя костяшки пальцев. – А теперь у нас одна и та же дата. Я могу с этим жить.

– Шерлок. Нет слов для... Нет ничего, что я могу сказать или сделать, чтобы должным образом выразить свою благодарность. Уже не в первый раз я обязан тебе жизнью. Спасибо.

Лёгкий румянец ползёт вверх по шее Шерлока на его лицо. 

– Это был... логичный выбор.

– Шерлок. Логика тут ни при чем, мерзавец ты этакий. Ты ведь даже сейчас не можешь признаться в своих чувствах, не так ли? – Джон наклоняется и запечатлевает на его губах долгий поцелуй. Он отстраняется и нежно улыбается. – Объясни мне, что это было хоть в малейшей степени рациональным решением.

Шерлок прочищает горло, и его лицо становится ещё более розовым. 

– Я... это имело смысл. Потому что если бы ты умер, я бы тоже перестал жить, по сути. Так... так закончилась бы только одна жизнь. Как я уже сказал, логично.

Губы Джона изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке. 

– Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, какой ты романтик?

Шерлок морщится. 

– _Правда_ , Джон.

Улыбка Джона исчезает, а выражение его лица омрачается. 

– Но...

В груди Шерлока нарастает дурное предчувствие, но он старается не обращать на это внимания. Он закатывает глаза. 

– Честно говоря, Джон, почему ты всегда всё усложняешь? Я спас твою жизнь, а ты спас мою. Что ещё можно _сказать_?

Джон хмурится. 

– Многое, судя по всему. Но не всё это сегодня. – Он сжимает руку Шерлока. – Просто дело в том... Шерлок. Я действительно понимаю, и я сказал, что сделал бы то же самое, но... Ты даже не задумывался о том, какими будут последствия для меня? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что жизнь без тебя была бы так же разрушительна для меня, как и для тебя? Вот почему, даже если бы я заранее знал, каковы будут последствия, я всё равно отдал бы тебе свою кровь. Если бы это зависело только от тебя...

Джон сглатывает, и Шерлок хочет стереть выражение боли с его лица.

– Если бы это зависело только от тебя, ты был бы уже мёртв, а я бы пропал. Нам _обоим_ понадобилось это исправить, Шерлок. Это не идеальный результат, но вполне приемлемый компромисс. И я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать: мы никак не могли запланировать, чтобы всё так обернулось, что было слишком много переменных и случайных событий. И это было бы правдой. Просто... ты никогда не был одинок в этом, Шерлок. И ты теперь не один. Ты больше никогда не будешь один. Не забывай об этом, ладно?

Тепло, радость и любовь расцветают в груди Шерлока, потому что это _так_. Это то, что он искал всю свою жизнь. Кого-то, кто понимает его, кто _верит_ в него, кто будет стоять рядом с ним при любых обстоятельствах, какие жизнь бросает ему на пути. Они могут вынести _всё_ , даже смерть, если встретят её вместе.

– Я этого не забуду. Я обещаю.

– Итак... теперь, когда мы _оба_ можем видеть эти... цифры... каковы последствия для решения дел?

Шерлок усмехается. Он не уверен, что кто-нибудь когда-либо испытывал такое сильное счастье, как он в этот момент. Если такие есть, то, конечно, они больше не существуют. Они, должно быть, умерли бы от невозможности вместить всё это, от того, что их грудь распахнулась, потому что нет никакого способа, чтобы эти чувства могли удерживаться в таком маленьком пространстве в течение любого периода времени.

Его голова гудит от всех оставшихся без ответа вопросов. Как это взаимное знание изменит то, как они оба проводят расследования? Будет ли тот факт, что есть способ изменить даты смерти, бросать ключ для того, какие типы дел он принимает и усилия, которые он тратит на их решение?

Он не знает ответов – _пока_ – но он больше не должен разбираться в этих вещах самостоятельно. Джон поможет ему. Сначала они могут хромать, едва продвигаясь вперёд, но в конце концов они доберутся туда. Это только вопрос времени, и они оба имеют равное количество. У Шерлока впереди месяцы восстановления, но после этого... После этого начнётся новое путешествие.

Шерлок не может ждать.

***

**Эпилог**

Маленькое гранитное надгробие было одиноким и пустым в глубине уединённого кладбища. Хрупкая, хорошенькая рыжеволосая девушка перешагнула через упавшие ветки и разбросанные листья, подходя ближе. Это было такое мрачное место отдыха для такой отважной, самоотверженной героини. Она судорожно вздохнула, остановившись перед простым мемориалом. Простым, но совершенно неподходящим. 

Она стояла на коленях в грязи, не обращая внимания на свои белоснежные брюки. Она протянула руку и благоговейно провела по имени кончиком пальца.

**Ирен Адлер**

Когда она обнаружила, что стоит на коленях в песке после того, как её схватили люди Мориарти, переодетые повстанцами, её первой мыслью был Шерлок Холмс. Она пробыла в его присутствии совсем недолго, но этого было достаточно, чтобы влюбиться в него, к большому огорчению его партнёра и к собственному смущению. Похитители разрешили ей отправить только одно сообщение, и она выбрала краткое и горько-сладкое «До свидания, мистер Холмс». Несмотря на то, что она знала, что значит для него меньше, чем ничего, она в глубине души ожидала, что он бросится и спасет её, рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах для девушки в беде. То, что произошло на самом деле, она не ожидала бы и через миллион лет.

Вместо этого, как ангел мщения, ворвалась её подруга. Она привела с собой двух своих «друзей», мужчин, которые были обязаны Ирен и чьим наклонностям она умела потакать, и вместе они увезли её в безопасное место. Но это произошло ценой жизни её спасительницы. Она поставила себя между своей любовью и лезвием меча, и этот меч погасил яркое пламя, которое так часто принималось как должное.

Как только все остальные оказались в безопасности, она убедила этих людей – тех же, кто помогал инсценировать смерть раньше – повторить представление. Однажды ей удалось одурачить обоих Холмсов, и она была уверена, что сможет сделать это снова. И тогда она действительно победила бы их обоих. На этот раз она не собиралась воскрешать себя, потому что ей не за чем было возвращаться.

Они вдвоём подумывали о том, чтобы начать всё сначала в Америке; возможно, именно туда она и отправится. Нью-Джерси казался прекрасным местом, чтобы смешаться с толпой и исчезнуть.

Буквы на камне расплылись, она дотронулась до щёк и обнаружила, что они мокрые. Последняя жертва была принесена ради неё, чтобы она могла жить. Жизнь за жизнь. Жестокий и в то же время безразличный закон Вселенной, не имеющий никакой цели, кроме неизбежности. Она сделает всё, чтобы жертва не была напрасной.

– Спасибо, любовь моя, – прошептала Ирен, чувствуя, как у неё перехватило горло. – Покойся с миром. – Она судорожно вздохнула и встала. Она бегло осмотрела свою сумочку. В её паспорте теперь значилось имя Кейт Нортон, как и во всех других удостоверениях личности. Ирен Адлер была мертва во всех смыслах этого слова. Теперь у неё была новая личность и новая жизнь.

Она повернулась спиной к одинокому участку. Прежде чем уйти, она открыла телефон и просмотрела список контактов. Она провела большим пальцем по экрану, пока не появилась буква «Ш». Она колебалась в течение двух секунд над одним именем, прежде чем решительно нажать «Удалить».

С высоко поднятой головой она отошла от пепла своей прежней жизни и направилась к углям нового рассвета.

***

(1) – Сенсо́рная депривáция (от лат. sensus – чувство и лат. deprivatio – потеря, лишение) – частичное или полное прекращение внешнего воздействия на один или более орган чувств, которое приводит к снижению потока нервных импульсов в центральную нервную систему.  
(2) – У людей, у которых данный ген находится в состоянии рецессивной гомозиготы hh, на мембране эритроцитов не синтезируются агглютиногены. Соответственно, на таких эритроцитах не образуются агглютиногены A и B, поскольку нет основы для их образования. Это приводит к тому, что носители данного типа крови являются универсальными донорами – их кровь может переливаться любому человеку, которому она нужна (естественно, с учётом резус-фактора), но в то же время, им самим может переливаться исключительно кровь людей с таким же «феноменом».

Количество людей с данным фенотипом составляет примерно 0,0004 % от общей численности населения, однако в некоторых местностях, в частности, в Мумбаи (прежнее название – Бомбей), их численность составляет 0,01 %.

Учитывая исключительную редкость данного типа крови, его носители вынуждены создавать собственный банк крови, поскольку в случае необходимости экстренного переливания получить необходимый материал будет практически неоткуда. Актуальность искусственной крови также сильно повышается для людей с данным фенотипом.

(3) – В оригинале там слово Caucasian (кавказский), оно используется для описания белой или светлокожей расы. Этот термин введён в употребление Дж. Ф. Блуменбахом (1752—1840), который в 1775 г. для характеристики совершенного индоевропейского типа выбрал череп грузина. Научные взгляды Блуменбаха уже не столь популярны среди антропологов, но слово осталось. Особенно широко оно употребляется американскими полицейскими в телевизионных сериалах, когда они ищут male Caucasian suspect (белого подозреваемого мужского пола).


End file.
